Je me Perds (2014)
by IGIBAB
Summary: Vous aimez MLP, et vous avez surement rêvé d'habiter à Equestria. Eh bien c'est ainsi qu'un humain de notre monde, qui croit aux mêmes choses que vous, va se retrouver à Equestria bien malgré lui. Cependant, s'adapter n'est pas simple, et quelque chose semble clocher dans cet Equestria. ATTENTION : Fic écrite en 2014, ne reflète pas mon écriture actuelle. Un rework est prévu.
1. Prologue - Chapitre 1

Prologue - Chapitre 1 - Visite inattendue

Bonjour, ou bonsoir, selon l'heure où vous lisez cela... Par où commencer... Par le commencement je suppose. Mon père aimait cette phrase "Commence par le commencement, et termine ce que tu as à terminer"...

Un petit village de France, une maison assez ancienne, surtout usée par le manque d'entretien. Assez grande, deux étages. Voila où je vivais, dans cette grande maison qui m'avait été léguée à la mort de mon père. J'étais seul, vivant d'allocations, n'ayant jamais réussi à décrocher le job de professeur que je voulais. Les grandes vacances, pas grand chose à faire... Oh, et j'oubliais le principal de cette histoire: Je suis un brony.

Vous savez le pire dans le fait d'être brony? Être tout seul chez vous, et avoir une imagination débordante. Depuis ma lecture de My Little Dashie, il y a une semaine, j'étais bouleversé, il y avait trop de ressemblance avec ma vie dans cette histoire. Mon dégoût envers ce monde, mon ennuis, l'espoir que m'apportait My Little Pony. Je regardais dans chaque carton que je croisais, espérant y trouver une petite Dashie. Je m'inventais même une Rainbow à qui parler. Bien que les conversations ne sont pas très passionnantes, comme j'imagine moi-même les dialogues, ça occupe l'esprit, même si ce n'est pas forcément sain pour ce dernier.

Cette nuit, je m'endormis une fois de plus sur une musique de Foozogz, Behold pour être précis. Je fût réveillé par un grand bruit venant du rez-de-chaussé, comme des chaises qui tombaient. J'ouvris les yeux, regarda mon réveil: 06H50... Avec les 25 minutes de décalage de mon réveil, cela faisait 6H25... Beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever. J'ai pensé que c'était mon chien.

J'ai cherché à tâtons mon MP4, qui se trouvait sous mon ventre, comme d'habitude. Une fois en main, j'ai relancé ma playlist de musiques Brony, et je me suis rendormis. Mais une chose me gênait et me tira de mon sommeil plus tard: Mon chien était mort depuis 6 mois!

Je me suis relevé brutalement. Mauvaise idée, la tête me tourna un moment. Quand je repris mes esprits, je regardais mon réveil: 10H16.

Je me suis habillé, ai mis mes lunettes, et ai descendu quelques marches des escaliers. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil par dessus la rambarde. Le salon avec ses canapés semblait normal, mais plus loin, la salle à manger, directement reliée sans aucune réelle séparation autre que ce petit muret en pierre traversant la moitié de la pièce, semblait un peu en désordre. Une chaise était tombée derrière la grande table.

Je soupirais, la chaise était tombée sur le tapis près de la cheminée. Au delà de ce placement que je trouvais complètement dangereux à cause des risques d'incendie, c'était aussi l'endroit le plus propice à la poussière de la maison. La chaise allait être salie. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la faire tomber? Un chat entré par une fenêtre que j'avais oublié de fermer? Je me souvenais avoir ouvert les fenêtres le soir pour laisser entrer la fraicheur des nuits d'été...

Je finis de descendre les escaliers, traversa le salon et arriva dans la salle à manger pour relever la chaise lorsque je m'immobilisa.

Quelque chose de violet se trouvait sur la chaise renversée. Je me frottais les yeux, surement une hallucination dû à mon réveil, même si cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé. Mais cette chose était bien là, posée sur le flanc, les jambes, ou plutôt les sabots, disposées dans une étrange position, les ailes écartées, une grimace sur le visage, les yeux fermés.

Devant moi se trouvait Twilight Sparkle!

Je crû tout d'abord m'évanouir, mais on ignore trop à quelle point le soutient d'une chaise peut aider en bien des circonstances. Je mis quelques dizaines de secondes à calmer mon cœur et ma respiration.

Ce n'était pas possible... Mais, et si...? Mon esprit était embrouillé, d'un côté mon penchant terre-à-terre m'incitait à penser que cela n'était pas réel, de l'autre, mon fanatisme brony me poussait à y croire.

Twilight ne bougeait pas. Afin de me décider sur sa réalité, je m'approchait doucement, bras tendu, redoutant le moment où mon bras effleurerait ou non cette créature.

Mes espoirs furent comblés lorsque ma main put effectivement toucher la patte de Twilight. Mon cœur fondit pour ainsi dire, à défaut d'une petite Dashie, il semblait que j'avais trouvé une Twilight adulte, et dans ce genre d'évènement, croyez-moi que l'on ne fait pas la fine bouche et on jubile aussitôt.

Du moins, c'est ce que l'on ferait en temps normal. Cependant quelque chose m'intrigua sous ce touché doux et soyeux: Elle était gelée. Je n'avais aucune idée de la température moyenne d'un poney, mais elle était encore plus froide que le carrelage.

Bien que je ne croyais qu'à moitié à ce qui venait de se passer, mon esprit brony, encore frais de My Little Dashie, accepta très vite cette situation et je me mis plus à m'inquiéter pour Twilight que pour ma santé mentale. Après tout, si c'était un rêve, autant le vivre jusqu'au bout!

Néanmoins, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle était inconsciente, ne bougeait pas et était gelée. J'approchais mon oreille de sa bouche pour vérifier qu'elle respirait. Je sentis un souffle faible dans mon oreille, elle était vivante!

Il fallait la réchauffer... La pièce était froide, j'avais effectivement oublié de fermer les fenêtres la veille. La cheminée était éteinte et je n'avais jamais su correctement allumer un feu. La seule pièce vraiment chauffée était ma chambre dans laquelle je passais la plupart de mon temps, chauffée par ma présence et mon PC.

Je pris Twilight délicatement, tentant de la soulever. Elle était grande, dans les 1m50. Je faillis la faire tomber sous son poids, mais je parvins à la rattraper doucement et je commençais à l'emmener, essayant de ne pas la bouger trop brusquement, évitant les obstacles que je pourrais heurter.

Le plus dur fût pour monter dans l'escalier, il n'était pas large et je ne voyais pas où je marchais, mais je finis par arriver en haut sans problèmes. Après avoir traversé le palier, j'arrivais dans ma chambre. J'ai esquivé les affaires qui trainaient au sol et qui risquaient de me faire trébucher, puis déposé Twilight dans mon lit et remis la couverture encore chaude sur elle.

Je m'assis alors sur la chaise de bureau à côté de mon lit et soupira. J'aurais préféré lui offrir des draps propres, pas ces vieux trucs usés.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

"Mais à quoi tu pense mon vieux?" me fis-je.

Il y avait un poney issus d'un monde imaginaire dans ma maison et tout ce qui me préoccupait était la propreté des draps! Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi. Je levis ma tête et regardai Twilight, qui semblait tout ce qu'il y a de réel.

Comment était-elle arrivée ici? Pourquoi ici en particulier? Étais-je en train de rêver?

Je suis resté là, pendant un bon quart d'heure, à me demander si tout cela était vrai. Mon estomac gargouilla. Il est vrai que je n'avais toujours pas déjeuné.

J'ai hésité un instant, puis me suis levé pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger, mais au moment de passer la porte de la chambre, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir, Twilight venait de bouger dans son sommeil.

J'ai encore plus hésité. Et si elle se réveillait alors que j'étais en bas? Finalement, la faim a décidé pour moi et je suis descendu chercher un petit truc à grignoter, le premier truc qui m'est tombé sous la main, à savoir un paquet d'Oréos. Qu'est-ce je faisais avec ça dans mes placards alors que je n'aime pas ça? Je n'y accordais aucune attention et me dépêcha de remonter les marche quatre-à-quatre en silence. Arrivé dans la chambre, je poussais un soupir de soulagement: Elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

Je me rassis sur la chaise, ouvrant le paquet, constatant alors que c'était des Oréos. Un peu dégoûté, j'en pris tout de même un, mais au moment de le porter à ma bouche, j'entendis une voix familière, fatiguée:

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

Je tournais les yeux, le gâteau toujours près de ma bouche grande ouverte. Twilight venait de se réveiller, elle se redressait en se frottant un œil avec son sabot. Son regard se posa directement sur moi. Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement et écarquilla les yeux. J'étais paralysé. Elle eu un mouvement de recule et hurla:

"Mais qui...!?"

Puis elle tomba du lit, tête la première et tout ce qui resta d'elle dans mon champ de vision fut ses deux sabots.

Elle se releva en se tenant la tête, visiblement sonnée par le choc, et s'appuyant sur le lit, elle repris ses esprits et me regarda, fronçant les sourcils, surprise et méfiante.

"Qui êtes vous...?" me demanda t-elle.

La belle affaire, qui j'étais... Qu'est-ce que j'étais surtout pour elle! J'ai pensé que c'était la première chose par laquelle je devais commencer. J'ai reposé le gâteau que je tenais toujours sur la table de chevet.

"Je suis un humain..."

"Ça je m'en doutais déjà" me coupa Twilight en hochant la tête.

Je l'ai regardé, le regard intrigué, avant de voir ses ailes. Oui, elle venait d'après Equestria Girls, sans doute, par conséquent elle savait déjà ce qu'était un humain.

Elle sembla réfléchir, se grattant le menton en murmurant:

"Comment je suis arrivé ici moi...?"

"Tu..." hésitais-je. Mais c'était une princesse, la tutoyer serait surement... Trop... "Vous êtes apparue dans mon salon, il y a quelques heures déjà."

Twilight me regarda, mais elle semblait plus absorbée par ses pensés. Soudain, son regard s'éclaira:

"Mais oui! Le sort de téléportation!". Elle repris une tête pensive "J'ai dû me tromper quelque part dans l'incantation...".

Je la regardais réfléchir, assise derrière le lit. En tout point elle était similaire au dessin animé, les traits, les mimiques, la voix...

J'ai repris l'Oréo sur la table et l'ai une fois de plus porté à ma bouche, et une fois de plus, je n'eu pas le temps de le manger car Twilight s'était soudainement levé, avait contourné le lit et se dirigeait vers la porte. Je jetais le biscuit sur la table et me levais pour l'arrêter lorsqu'elle stoppa net son mouvement et commença à vaciller. Je me précipitais vers elle pour la soutenir. Elle respirait vite et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à toute allure. Si c'était bien une erreur de téléportation qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici, elle devait ne pas avoir récupérée du changement de dimension...

"Ça va...?" demandais-je.

"Ça va aller..." me fit-elle, haletante. "Il faut juste que je récupère de la magie, et que je refasse le sort pour rentrer à Equestria..."

"Comment regagnez-vous de la magie?"

"La magie des licornes vient d'une canalisation de la magie naturelle qui nous entoure."

"Ce monde contient de la magie...?" interrogeais-je.

Elle redressa légèrement la tête et sembla perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, elle écarquilla les yeux:

"Non...". Elle commença à paniquer: "Rien! Pas de magie! Je ne pourrais jamais regagner celle qui me manque pour retourner à Equestria!"

Au fur-et-à-mesure qu'elle réalisait ce que cela impliquait: ne jamais revoir ses amies, son mentor, sa ville, ses parents; elle se mettait à désespérer de plus en plus, pour au final fondre en larme devant moi.

Elle était bloquée dans ce monde. Twilight Sparkle bloquée dans le monde des humains sous sa forme d'alicorne, condamnée à ne plus jamais revoir ceux qu'elle connaissait... Non, il ne fallait pas que cela reste ainsi! Ce monde n'était pas fait pour elle, et ses amies allaient s'inquiéter! Je réfléchis à toute allure sur tout ce que je pouvais connaitre de ce monde, y compris en piochant dans ce qu'Equestria Girl avait avancé. Si Twilight était là, les principes de ce film devaient se vérifier aussi.

Le portail? Non, il était fermé... Et qui sait sous quelle forme elle serait réapparue en passant sous une forme de poney depuis le côté des humains. De toutes façons, je doutais qu'il existe quelque part la Canterlot High... Il fallait trouver autre chose.

Je me repassais le film en tête rapidement, la bibliothèque, le passage avec Rainbow, la cafétéria... Rien ne pouvait m'aider... Le vol de la couronne, la zombification, les éléments de l'har... J'ai stoppé ma réflexion ici et ai regardé Twilight:

"Les êtres vivants ne contiennent-ils pas de la magie?"

Elle essuya ses larmes et me regarda, sanglotant toujours un peu:

"S..Si... Normalement, un peu, oui... Pourquoi?"

Je m'en doutais. Sinon comment l'élément de l'harmonie de Twilight aurait put s'activer dans notre monde à la fin d'Equestria Girl? Je veux bien croire en la magie de l'amitié, mais pour en générer autant...

J'ai lâché Twilight, qui s'assit, la tête vers le sol et les yeux fermés, pour me placer devant elle, posant un genoux à terre pour être à sa taille. Je lui tendit alors ma main. Elle leva la tête et me regarda de ses yeux larmoyants. En souriant, je lui ai dit:

"Si tu veux, tu peut utiliser la magie en moi..."

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le tutoiement qui l'ait choquée.

"Mais... Vous vous rendez compte..."

"Tutoie-moi, s'il te plait, Twilight."

Elle hésita, puis reprit:

"Ça pourrait te tuer... Vu la magie nécessaire au transfert et le peu qu'en contient ce monde..."

J'ai réfléchis sans pour autant reculer ma main.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir" répondis-je. "Bien que je n'ai pas grand chose à faire en ce monde... Mais si je peux te permettre de retourner dans ton monde, alors autant prendre le risque. Et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi."

Twilight sourit, encore les larmes aux yeux mais cette fois pour une autre raison: Un parfait inconnu chez qui elle avait débarquée à l'improviste lui confiait sa vie juste pour lui permettre de revoir ses amies.

Elle posa son sabot dans ma main. À ce moment, une partie de moi pensa "Brohoof!", ce qui agrandit mon sourire. Le touché d'un sabot était plus soyeux que je ne le pensais.

"Merci." murmura Twilight, avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer. Sa corne s'illumina.

Bien que je n'ai jamais vu de magie, je sentis bien que c'était ce que Twilight était en train d'extraire de moi. Pour décrire cette sensation, je pense qu'imaginer qu'une paille vous a transpercée et que quelqu'un est en train d'aspirer chacun de vos organes, à commencer par l'intestin, est probablement la meilleure image possible. Une sensation vraiment désagréable et douloureuse, une partie de soit qui s'en va.

J'ai alors pensé "Et si ma vie s'arrêtait ici?", puis j'ai regardé Twilight. Si je devais mourir ainsi, aidant une amie qui m'avait toujours soutenue sans le savoir à travers un dessin animé, le sourire aux lèvres, en faisant une sorte de brohoof que tout les bronies du monde m'envieraient, je ne pense pas que je pourrais mourir d'une façon plus heureuse, même si il me restais peut-être une ou deux choses à accomplir en ce monde, comme une lettre d'adieu...

J'ai fermé les yeux. Je me sentais de plus en plus vide, et une autre sensation vint s'ajouter, comme si mes mains, mes pieds, mes épaules, tout mon corps rentrait en lui-même, à son tour aspiré.

À travers mes paupières, je vit le flash de la téléportation, un flash mauve, accompagné du bruit que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre dans le dessin animé.

Puis rien. Plus rien. Aucune sensation. On dit parfois avoir un "blanc", ou alors un "trou noir"... Là, aucune couleur, aucune odeur, pas de touché, juste le néant, dépourvu de tout... Je n'ai même pas pensé que j'étais mort, vu que je ne pouvais pas penser. Pas à cause d'un son perturbant, vu que je n'entendais rien. Non pas que tout était calme, je n'entendais pas, nuance, et la différence n'est faisable que si on l'a déjà expérimentée.

Non, c'était un vrai calme dans mon cerveau, aucune pensée, et pourtant, je garde un souvenir très net de cette sensation... De cette mort...


	2. Prologue - Chapitre 2

Prologue - Chapitre 2 - Nouveau Départ

Soudain, un flash. Blanc, puis petit à petit coloré. Du violet, du rose et du vert... J'ouvris les yeux. Je pouvais voir, je ne distinguais strictement rien, mais j'avais des yeux! Mes pensées me revenait, comme si mon cerveau se remettait en marche. J'essayais de bouger, impossible. En même temps que mes yeux s'habituaient à la lumière, ce qui est un bien grand mot, disons que le flash me semblait moins éblouissant, des sons commençaient à me parvenir. Mes oreilles elles-aussi reprenaient leur fonction. Les sons étaient sourds et confus, une voix, des pas... Mon touché me revint lui aussi, alors que je ne distinguais toujours aucune forme quelconque. J'étais visiblement allongé sur le sol, dur mais pas froid. Tout mon corps était engourdis, mais je parvint à bouger un bras.

Je me suis frotté la tête et j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas: ma main était totalement plate. Je la rapprochais de mes yeux, plissant au maximum pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce que je vis fût que ma main était verte...

Mon cerveau, qui lui était relancé correctement, hormis le fait que je ne me souvenais pas de ce qu'il s'était passé avant mon évanouissement, pensa de manière parfaitement rationnel que mes yeux n'étaient toujours pas assez réhabitués pour distinguer les couleurs.

J'ai tenté de me relever. Tenir sur mes deux mains, plutôt simple, mes bras s'étaient bien désengourdit. Pour me mettre à quatre patte, j'ai du remuer mes jambes pendant bien 30 secondes pour pouvoir en reprendre un contrôle acceptable. Par contre, pour me mettre debout, impossible. Je me sentais tellement lourd. Et je ne sentais ni mes orteils, ni mes doigts. Entre-temps, j'avais recommencé à distinguer des choses, et les sons me paraissaient plus clairs. J'étais dans un endroit fait de ce que je supposais être du bois clair, avec d'indéfinissable couleurs sur les murs.

Je cherchais des yeux d'où venait l'agitation que j'entendais depuis tout à l'heure. Je connaissais cette voix.

J'aperçus une petite silhouette violette et verte. Je plissais d'avantage les yeux et tenta de me rapprocher en marchant à quatre pattes, à défaut de pouvoir me tenir debout.

Je parvint à seulement quelques centimètre du petit individus, et quand je dis petit, il devait à peine faire la moitié de ma taille alors que j'étais à quatre pattes, et dû pencher la tête pour l'observer, mais rien n'y faisait, je ne le distinguais pas.

Au moment même où il sembla se retourner vers moi, les lunettes qui étaient sur mon nez tombèrent. Surprise! Je voyais parfaitement sans, et je me suis retrouvé nez-à-nez avec Spike, le dragon.

Nous avons eu la même réaction: Un mouvement de recul, accompagné d'une chute et d'un cri.

Nous sommes tout les deux restés là, haletants, nous remettants de notre surprise, je me suis alors souvenu de ce qu'il s'était passé, puis Spike sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se retourna, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à moi, comme si le fait de voir un humain était parfaitement normal pour lui. Mais je compris la raison de sa précipitation: derrière-lui se trouvait Twilight, une fois de plus évanouie, et il tentait de la soigner.

J'ai pensé qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger.

J'ai regardé autour de moi, et c'est alors que j'ai réalisé: je reconnaissais ce décor, cette maison en bois, ces étagères, cet escalier, ces livres... J'étais dans la bibliothèque de Ponyville. Émerveillé, je pense que c'est le mot, mais Spike me rappela à la réalité:

"Hé toi!" me lança t-il. "Vient m'aider à mettre Twilight dans son lit."

"J'arrive..." répondis-je, hésitant.

Un bébé dragon m'adressait la parole, vous auriez réagis comment vous?

Je tenta une fois de plus de me relevé et je parvint à me tenir sur mes deux jambes, bien que mon équilibre était très précaire. Spike me regarda bizarrement.

"T'es un cousin de Lyra?" me demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil. "Écoute, j'ai pas le temps pour tes pitreries, il faut mettre Twilight dans son lit, et je ne peux pas le faire tout seul" continua t-il sans attendre de réponse. "Alors redescend sur tes sabots et vient m'aider à la porter."

"Sabots?" répétais-je sans comprendre.

C'est alors qu'un déclic se fit dans ma tête. Avec appréhension, je levais alors mes mains pour les voir. Rien, juste un... Sabot vert...

Incrédule, j'ai alors remué mon sabot, pour vérifier que c'était bien le mien. Il bougea.

J'ai crié, j'ai reculé, effrayé par ce sabot qui était le mien et je suis tombé. L'horreur se poursuivis, en tombant, je vis devant moi mes jambes... Ou plutôt mes pattes. Complètement choqué, j'ai commencé à examiner chaque partie de mon corps, incrédule devant chaque nouvelle découverte.

J'étais vert, un vert ni clair, ni foncé. J'avais une queue, touffue, verte foncée et noire. J'ai tâté ma tête: Un long museau, de grandes oreilles... Tout portait à croire que j'étais devenue un poney. Chose encore plus troublante, je ressemblais à mon OC, le poney que j'avais dessiné pour me représenter sur les forums bronies...

Spike me regardait toujours bizarrement, je crois même l'avoir entendu murmurer "Encore un pégase qui a peur de son ombre...".

J'étais un poney dans un monde imaginaire et un dragon violet me regardait. La chose la plus logique qui me vint à l'esprit était que je rêvais.

L'esprit a beaucoup tendance à se raccrocher à quelque chose de compréhensible pour aborder l'incompréhensible.

Avec une impression d'avoir déjà eu cette réflexion, je me suis dit que quitte à être dans un rêve, autant le vivre à fond. Même si avec le recul, je doute qu'un rêve aurais pu retranscrire aussi bien la douleur de ma tête et paraitre aussi réel.

Je me suis mis à quatre pattes et j'ai commencé à avancer vers Spike, qui essayait de soulever Twilight.

"Tu pense pas qu'il faudrait appeler un docteur?" lui ais-je demandé.

"Hmm, non. C'est un problème de fatigue, elle a trop utilisée de magie, elle a besoin de se reposer. Et il n'y a aucun médecin d'ouvert à cette heure là."

J'ai regardé un direction d'une des fenêtre en hauteur. En effet, il faisait nuit noire et je pouvais apercevoir la lune.

"Bon, tu va m'aider?" me pressa Spike.

Je le regarda, puis je me suis retrouvé face à un problème de taille:

Comment les poneys soulevaient des choses? Mais Spike me donna la réponse:

"Aller, penche-toi que je puisse la mettre sur ton dos!"

Je me suis exécuté, sans chercher à discuter, et je fléchis les pattes. Spike a soulevé Twilight et l'a posé sur mon dos. Elle me semblait moins lourde que quand j'étais humain. Peut-être était-ce moi qui avait gagné en force?

"Tu va réussir à voler avec elle?" me demanda Spike.

Voler? J'ai regardé mes flancs: j'avais des ailes. Une jolie paire d'ailes. J'ai essayé de les déployer, sans grand succès. En même temps, comment étais-je censé savoir comment ça fonctionne? Je n'avais jamais eu d'ailes avant!

"Je pense que je préfèrerais prendre l'escalier..." ais-je répondu à Spike.

"Okay! C'est par là!" me fit-il en m'indiquant l'escalier.

Je le précédais dans l'escalier, essayant de ne pas faire tomber Twilight, ce qui était assez dur puisque je n'avais jamais tenu personne sur mon dos, à part peut-être mon chat quand j'étais enfant.

Nous sommes arrivés dans la chambre de Twilight et Spike m'aida à la déposer sur le lit, il l'a bordée, puis nous sommes sortit de la pièce et revenu dans la pièce principale.

"Au fait, tu viens d'où?" me demanda Spike.

La question que je redoutais... J'aurais tellement préféré que Twilight y réponde à ma place.

"Heu..." ais-je hésité. "Twilight m'a emporté sans faire exprès avec son sort de téléportation..."

"Ah, finalement il marche..." songea Spike. "Mais si ça l'épuise autant, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée..."

Je me sentais un peu mal de devoir mentir à peine arrivé à Ponyville, même si en y réfléchissant bien, je ne mentais pas, j'avais juste... Réduis la vérité.

"Tu t'appelle?"

"Igibab Bin" ais-je répondus sans trop réfléchir. Le nom de mon OC. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas donné mon nom humain? Sans doute parce que je n'étais plus humain...

"Tu viens de loin?"

"On peut dire ça..."

"Hmm... Ce sort pourrais être utile si il peut téléporter loin... Tu veux quelque chose à boire?"

J'ai hésité. J'avais soif, certes, mais chaque instant passé augmentait les chances de questions auxquelles je ne saurais répondre tout en restant cohérent. Il valait mieux attendre que Twilight se réveille.

"Euh... Si possible, je préfèrerais dormir... Toute cette histoire m'a fatigué."

Ce qui était parfaitement faux, je venais de me réveiller.

"Ah, c'est pas faux!" fit Spike en baillant. "Bon, on remonte alors, suis-moi."

Et nous sommes remonté dans les escaliers, pour rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre de Twilight.

"Tient, tu peux dormir là" me chuchota Spike en me désignant le lit en face de celui de Twilight.

"Merci" lui répondis-je.

Spike s'est couché dans son panier et s'est très vite endormit. Il avait dut attendre le retour de Twilight pendant un moment... Pour ma part, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rentrer dans le lit et à trouver une position confortable pour dormir, des pattes ne se positionnaient pas pareille que des bras pour dormir. Après m'être installé, je me suis plongé dans mes pensés.

Et si tout cela était un rêve? Et si, après avoir fermé les yeux, je me retrouvais chez moi, dans mon lit... Et si tout cela était réel? Si j'étais effectivement à Ponyville? Un frisson d'excitation me traversa tout le corps.

J'ai quand même réussi à m'endormir. Peut-être que j'étais fatigué finalement.

Je me suis réveillé en matinée, le soleil était assez levé. J'ai jeté un œil dans la pièce, j'étais toujours dans la chambre de Twilight à Ponyville. J'ai souris, je me suis frotté les yeux. J'ai un peu sursauté en voyant mes sabots. Être dans un monde imaginaire, je m'y faisait, mais être un poney, je risquais de mettre du temps. Puis cela a agrandit mon sourire.

J'ai regardé autour de moi. Spike dormait toujours dans son panier, mais le lit de Twilight était vide, elle semblait s'être levée précipitamment.

Je me suis levé en essayant de ne pas réveiller Spike, et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil du haut de l'escalier, Twilight semblait plongée dans un de ses livres.

J'ai descendu les escaliers, et j'ai tenté un:

"Heu... Bonjour?"

Elle se retourna, surprise:

"Qui êtes vous?"

"Euh... Je suis l'humain que tu as rencontrer hier..."

Elle ouvrit en grand la bouche.

"Mais... Mais comment est-ce possible?"

"Je me posais la même question..."

Elle réfléchit et m'examina sous toutes les coutures, soulevant mes sabots, touchant ma crinière et ma tête.

"Étrange..." fit-elle en se grattant le menton.

Puis elle chercha du regard dans sa bibliothèque. Quand elle sembla avoir trouvé ce qui l'intéressait, sa corne s'illumina et un livre descendit. Elle l'ouvrit immédiatement et chercha dedans pendant un moment. Pendant ce temps, j'attendais, assis derrière, une probable réponse à ma présence ici.

Elle leva enfin les yeux et se retourna vers moi, gardant son livre à côté d'elle par magie. Elle semblait chiffonnée.

"Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais apparemment, tu t'es fait emmener avec moi parce que j'utilisais ta magie pour me déplacer, et ton corps à suivit."

"Mais... Pourquoi je suis un poney?"

Elle hésita:

"Je pense que c'est dut au fait que les humains n'existent pas dans ce monde, ton corps à donc pris une forme équivalente, à savoir un poney. Et aussi au fait que j'ai puisée toute ta magie, ce qui n'a pas permit à ton corps de résister au voyage. Je suis désolée."

J'ai réfléchit un instant.

"Mais pourquoi je me retrouve avec la forme du poney que j'imaginais?"

Elle me regarda d'un air bizarre.

"Le poney que tu imaginais?"

Ah... Expliquer qu'elle était un personnage de série, et que les bronies utilisaient des poneys pour se représenter... Dur à faire comprendre... J'ai dû improviser:

"Oui... Je m'étais déjà demandé à quoi je ressemblerais si j'étais un poney... Et... J'en ai dessiné un qui ressemblait à ce que je suis maintenant..."

Elle sembla douter de moi un moment, puis sembla accepter mon explication. Après tout, j'avais risqué ma vie pour elle...

"Peut-être que la transformation a été influencée par ton esprit... Je ne sais pas, je ne m'attendais pas à ça..."

Elle replongea le museau dans son livre:

"Je vais trouver un moyen pour te renvoyer chez toi..."

Mon corps a agit de lui-même et j'ai posé mon sabot sur l'épaule de Twilight:

"Ce n'est pas la peine."

Elle me regarda, choquée:

"Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi? Revoir ceux que tu connait?"

"À quoi bon? Je ne vois plus personne depuis des mois, et je préfère ce monde au mien."

"Mais..." elle semblait perdue, trop de choses incohérente arrivaient en même temps pour elle. "Tu ne peux pas rester ici..."

"Pourquoi pas?" fis-je en levant mon sabot comme j'aurais haussé les épaules autrefois, ce qui faillit me faire tombé. "Je suis un poney maintenant!"

"Mais comment on va faire? Il faut trouver un endroit où te loger, un travail... Et que va dire Princess Celestia?"

"Pour me loger et trouver un travail... Je pense que je peux me débrouiller" Ce qui était loin d'être vrai, vu que je n'arrivais déjà pas à trouver un travail dans mon monde... "Pour Celestia..."

"Princess Celestia" me corrigea Twilight.

"Oui, pour Princess Celestia... Je pense que si je lui explique, elle comprendra..." même si je n'étais moi-même pas vraiment convaincu.

Twilight non plus ne semblait pas convaincu. Néanmoins, je crois qu'elle comprenait mon ressentiment, et elle aurait été mal placée pour me refuser quelque chose, même si pour moi, je ne trouvais pas qu'elle me devait quoi que ce soit. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit.

"Très bien." fit-elle, décidée. "Mais si nous voulons que Princess Celestia t'accepte, le plus tôt sera le mieux."

Elle se tourna vers l'étage et hurla:

"Spiiiike!"

À l'étage, on entendit soudain un grand bruit qui indiquait clairement que Spike s'était réveillé en sursaut. Après un peu d'agitation, on vit Spike descendre les escaliers aussi vite que possible, se répandant en excuse pour s'être levé si tard.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Twilight?" demanda t-il une fois arrivé en bas.

"Prend un papier et une plume, j'ai besoin que tu écrive une lettre à la Princesse Celestia pour moi."

"Bien sur!" fit-il en sortant de nul part, comme à son habitude, le papier et la plume, se préparant à écrire.

Twilight dicta:

"Chère Princess Celestia, après avoir examiné le livre que je vous avais montré, j'y ai trouvé un sort de téléportation assez spécial. J'ai pu, grâce à lui, me rendre dans le monde des humains sans l'avoir voulu et c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontrée un homme qui m'a aidé à revenir ici, à Equestria. Cependant, la personne qui m'a aidée a été emportée avec moi et transformé en poney..."

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda un instant, puis continua:

"... rectification Spike, en pégase. Cette personne voudrait rester à Ponyville, et c'est pourquoi je demande votre approbation. Signé: Twilight Sparkle."

Spike finit d'écrire, il eu apparemment juste assez de place, roula le parchemin et souffla dessus, comme à son habitude. Et le parchemin se consuma, je savais qu'il était parti vers Celestia.

"Il y a plus qu'à attendre la réponse" fit Twilight.

"Donc... Tu es un humain?" me demanda Spike.

"J'étais... Je pense que ce serait mieux que personne d'autre ne le sache, non?"

"Je pense aussi" confirma Twilight, en jetant un regard à Spike qui lui indiquait clairement qu'il était visé.

Nous attendîmes quelques secondes, Spike s'était rapproché. Puis il rota et un parchemin sortit des flammes. Twilight le déplia par magie et le lus à voix haute, la gorge un peu serrée:

"Ma chère Twilight, je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de te fier à ton instinct. Tu es une princesse désormais, et il t'appartient de faire tes propres choix. Néanmoins, je serais toujours là pour te conseiller, et voici mon conseil: Si cette personne te semble tout à fait capable de vivre dans notre monde et digne de confiance, alors tu peux la laisser vivre à Equestria. Signé: Princess Celestia"

Twilight replia le parchemin en soupirant. Puis elle me regarda dans les yeux avant de dire:

"Et bien il semblerait que tu puisse vivre à Equestria!"

Je ne pense pas que la joie que j'ai ressentis à ce moment soit possible à décrire. Et encore! Je ne réalisais pas toutes les choses fantastiques qu'impliquait vivre à Ponyville.

Je pense aussi que c'est cette excès de joie qui provoqua l'ouverture subite de mes ailes, qui envoyèrent au passage voler Spike qui se trouvait à côté.

"Oups... Désolé!"

Spike se releva en se frottant la tête:

"Non, c'est rien..."

Il revint vers nous.

"Vraiment désolé, je sais pas encore me servir de ces..."

J'ai regardé mes ailes.

"... choses."

Twilight sourit alors que j'essayais de replier mes ailes, ce que je parvins à faire au bout d'un moment.

"Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'ai mis du temps à m'en servir correctement." fit-elle pour me rassurer.

"Parce que tu sais t'en servir correctement maintenant?" douta Spike.

Twilight parue décontenancée un instant, puis se ressaisie:

"J'admets que je ne sais pas m'en servir aussi bien que Rainbow Dash, mais je sais tout de même voler assez longtemps et assez bien."

"Oui, maintenant faudrait que t'arrive à atterrir..."

Je me suis alors souvenue de la scène du premier épisode de la saison 4, et j'ai eu un petit rire que personne ne remarqua.

"Bref." conclus Twilight. "Maintenant, il faut te trouver une maison... Peut-être qu'en demandant au maire... Suis moi!"

Elle partie alors dehors, ouvrant la porte avec sa magie, et je le suivis. Nous laissâmes Spike seul dans la bibliothèque.

Dehors, les poneys étaient en train de vaquer à leurs occupations. J'ai levé la tête et vue deux pégases passer dans le ciel. Je n'y croyais toujours pas: J'étais à Ponyville! Sous la forme d'un poney! En train de marcher aux côtés de Twilight Sparkle! Je reconnaissais beaucoup de poneys: Lyra, suivie de Bon-bon, Vinyl, Derpy, Octavia... Nous sommes arrivés à la mairie, et quand je l'ai vue, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais vu ce bâtiment dans le dessin animé, ou alors je n'y avais jamais prêté attention.

Twilight toqua à la porte et la maire ouvrit:

"Oui?"

"Bonjour" fit Twilight. "J'ai un ici un ami, Ground Writer, qui vient d'arriver à Ponyville, et nous cherchons un endroit où il pourrait habiter. Vous n'auriez pas une maison de libre?"

Twilight ne remarqua pas à quel point le fait qu'elle ait utilisée le mot "ami" pour me désigner m'avais troublé. J'ai dû réprimer mes larmes, mais un immense sourire resta sur mon visage.

"Oh oui" répondit la maire en me regardant avec un grand sourire. "Il y a un logement disponible près de SugarCube Corner. Je vous donne l'adresse et les clef."

"Merci" fit Twilight.

"C'est... C'est tout?" fis-je dubitatif devant cette simplicité.

Twilight se tourna vers moi alors que la maire était rentrée pour chercher ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Heu... Oui?" fit Twilight. "Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait compliqué? On dit où on va habiter et on va y habiter... Il faut juste signer le contrat."

Ce monde était vraiment différent. Tout le monde se faisait confiance. Là où il aurait fallut des mois de paperasse et de démarche dans mon monde, ici une banale conversation et c'était réglé. Je dus une fois de plus retenir mes larmes. J'étais vraiment heureux d'être ici.

La maire est revenue avec les clef accrochés à elle, un papier dans la bouche et une plume qu'elle me tendit.

Écrire à la façon poney, j'avais omis ce détail... Peut-être ce monde allait-il être plus difficile à intégrer que je ne le pensais...

J'ai pris la plume dans ma bouche, puisque je savais que c'était ainsi que les poneys écrivaient.

J'ai essayé d'improvisé une signature, assez grossière. J'ai cru voir Twilight sourire, elle s'était retrouvée dans une situation similaire dans Equestria Girl. J'ai relevé ma plume, plutôt fier de cet immondice que j'avais écris. Pour une première, ce n'était pas si mal.

La maire rangea le papier dans une petite sacoche qu'elle portait et saisie les clefs et me les donnas. Une autre difficulté: devoir prendre un objet, alors que j'avais déjà du mal à tenir sur mes sabots. Twilight compris ma détresse en me voyant hésiter et souleva les clefs par magie.

"Merci" fit-elle, souriante. "Quelle est l'adresse?"

La maire sortie un papier de sa sacoche et le tendit à Twilight.

"L'adresse est dessus."

Twilight déplia et examina le parchemin.

"Parfait! Je vois où c'est.". Elle salua la maire "Encore merci, au revoir!"

"Ce fût un plaisir!" fit la maire en refermant la porte et en nous saluant.

Twilight me fit signe de la suivre, ce que je fit. En chemin, elle me parla:

"Il va falloir t'habituer à pas mal de choses..." Son ton était compatissant plus qu'autre chose. "Une fois que tu sera installé, je demanderais à Pinkie de t'organiser une fête de bienvenue pour que tu apprenne à connaitre tout le monde."

Apprendre à connaitre les poneys, je ne me faisait pas de soucis. Par contre, me faire connaitre, ça allait être autre chose... Du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Alors que nous arrivions prêt de ce qui allait être ma maison, je vis un poney rose sortir du magasin de Mr&Mme Cakes, situé juste à côté, en sautillant. Pinkie Pie, car c'était bien elle, se dirigea vers nous.

"Salut Twilight!" lança t-elle joyeusement.

"Salut Pinkie!" répondit Twilight.

Une fois parvenue à notre hauteur, Pinkie s'arrêta devant moi, son visage à quelques centimètre du mien. Je pouvais voir chaque détails de son visage, et tout en lui émanait la joie de vivre: Ses cheveux, son sourire, ses grands yeux et même son nez. Et j'ai constaté que ses cheveux sentaient effectivement la barbe-à-papa.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant!" me lança t-elle.

Devant mon mutisme, Twilight présenta:

"Pinkie, je te présente Ground Writer, il vient d'arriver à Ponyville."

"Ooooouuuu." fit Pinkie. "Enchanter. Je m'appelle Pinkie Pie, et je connais absolument tout le monde ici, sauf toi vu qu'on vient de se rencontrer. Enfin, quand je dis absolument tout le monde, je parle surtout des poneys, parce que les animaux c'est plutôt Fluttershy qui s'en occuppe, même si je connais Spike. Et il y a aussi Gummy, mon alligator, que je connais bien, vu que c'est mon animal, et il y a aussi..."

Et elle continua ainsi, encore et encore. Comme à son habitude, une fois lancée, on ne l'arrêtait plus. Malgré cela, et le fait que j'ai perdu le fil à un moment, plus elle parlait, plus mon sourire s'agrandissait, et cela semblait l'inciter à continuer. Elle me fit également sa chanson de bienvenue, en français, et bien que je n'ai jamais particulièrement apprécié la VF, avec la voix de la Pinkie de la VO, ça allait très bien. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle me soit dédiée...

Après cela, Twilight l'arrêta en prétextant qu'il fallait que je m'installe. Pinkie accepta à contre cœur et me lança, alors que nous entrions dans la maison:

"Je vais organiser une grande fête pour toi!"

Je me suis retourné et ai répondu:

"J'y compte bien!"

La maison n'était pas bien grande, mais c'était amplement suffisant, je ne comptais pas rester enfermé dedans. Je n'avais aucune affaire à déposer, mais j'ai un peu visité la maison. Une cuisine qui servait de salle à manger, un salon, une salle de bain et une chambre. Somme toute beaucoup pour un simple poney.

Je suis sortit de la maison, Twilight m'attendait:

"Aller, viens! Pinkie a rassemblée tout le monde!"

Mon sourire était toujours présent depuis mon réveil, et je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse s'agrandir autant, sans doute un avantage de poney. Je me suis élancé à la suite de Twilight, vers la fête, vers mes nouveaux concitoyens, mes nouveaux amis... Ma nouvelle vie!

FIN


	3. Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 1

Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 1 - Nous vivons

Une chose que j'ai vite apprise à Ponyville, c'est que j'aimais beaucoup causer avec Twilight, cela me permettais d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ce monde et notamment sur la magie qui me passionnais depuis longtemps. Elle appréciait en retour que je lui parle du monde des humains, même si j'évitais certains sujets, comme par exemple les guerres répétitives, les attentats... Et bien entendu, pas un mot sur le fait que ce monde était connu du côté humain par le biais de la télévision. Pourtant, elle restait assez suspicieuse, et j'avais déjà fait des erreurs en parlant, comme quand je lui avais dit que je connaissais les éléments de l'harmonie alors qu'elle ne les avait jamais évoqués. Il me semblais inévitable qu'elle découvre cela un jour, mais je tenais à ce que cela arrive le plus tard possible.

Un jour, précisément trois jours après mon arrivé à Ponyville, où je causais avec Twilight, nous étions assis dans sa bibliothèque, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Twilight alla ouvrir. C'était Derpy, qui lui tendait une lettre et qui dit:

"Une lettre pour la princesse Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight remercia Derpy et pris la lettre avec sa magie avant de fermer la porte et de déployer la lettre qu'elle lu en silence.

J'ai attendu qu'elle finisse de la lire et qu'elle la replie pour demander:

"De bonnes nouvelles?"

Elle se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres:

"Oh oui, simplement l'équipe en charge de la météo de Ponyville qui me demande de l'aide pour développer un nouveau genre de tempête. Ils veulent faire un test demain."

Un nouveau genre de tempête. L'occasion rêvée pour assister enfin au travail de l'équipe météorologique! J'ai hésité avant de demander:

"Je peux venir?"

J'ai eu l'impression d'être un enfant en demandant ça. Et dans un certain sens, j'étais encore un enfant ici, tout juste arrivé en ce monde... Enfin, je devrais dire un poulain.

Twilight me regarda avec un grand sourire, comme si elle était contente de voir mon envie de participer un peu plus aux activités de la ville, même si je comptais juste observer.

"Bien sur, ça va être très intéressant!" me répondit-elle. "Par contre, il faut que je revois mes sorts climatiques..."

Elle chercha sur son étagère, fit descendre un livre et se plongea dedans. Spike arriva à ce moment là en descendant les escaliers.

Il regarda Twilight puis me regarda.

"Elle révise quoi?" me demanda t-il.

"Ses sorts sur le climat je pense..."

"Elle va en retenter un?" fit Spike, soudain inquiet.

"Demain, avec l'équipe météo. Pourquoi?"

Spike semblait un peu nerveux, il se contorsionnait les mains dans tout les sens.

"Oh rien. C'est juste que la dernière fois, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé."

"Comment ça?"

"Hé bien, elle a perdu le contrôle du sort et..."

"Spike!" le coupa Twilight en levant le museau de son nez et en lui jetant un regard noir.

Spike tenta de se rattraper:

"Mais enfin, elle a beaucoup appris depuis. Ça ira cette fois."

Twilight replongea dans son bouquin, concentrée mais visiblement un peu vexée.

Spike et moi nous nous sommes regardés, puis il fit:

"Oh! Ça me rappelle que... J'ai... J'ai des choses à ranger!"

Et il se dépêcha de remonter les marches. Sa voix sonnait plus comme une mauvaise excuse, et la raison de sa volonté à s'éclipser n'était pas difficile à comprendre: Twilight était concentrée et il l'avait vexé en lui rappelant une de ses erreurs.

J'ai regardé un moment Twilight avant de pensé qu'il était temps pour moi de m'éclipser également. J'ai adressé un "À demain" à Twilight, qui me répondit un "Hmm..." sans lever le nez de son livre, puis je suis sortit.

Dehors, le temps était clair, les pégases avaient bien fait leur travail. J'ai un peu marché dans les rues de Ponyville, les poneys s'occupaient tous à leur façon. Je ne me lassais pas de ce paysage. J'ai notamment croisé Lyra et Bonbon, assise sur un banc, et j'en ai profité pour discuter un peu avec elles.

Elles étaient sincèrement sympathique, comme la plupart des poneys ici, et je riais beaucoup avec elles. Néanmoins, une chose m'avait un peu surprise: malgré le fait qu'elle s'assoie comme un humain, comme il était coutume de la représenter dans le fandom, Lyra ne parlait absolument jamais des humains. Peut-être n'en parlait-elle qu'avec Bonbon, je ne sais pas. Mais après tout, sa manière de s'asseoir venait d'un épisode de la série, alors que son obsession des humains n'était qu'un délire de plus du fandom qui venait de ça.

Après avoir discuté, notamment de musique, une fois Lyra lancée dessus on ne l'arrêtais plus, je leur ai dit au revoir et ai continué à déambuler dans les rues de Ponyville, quand une voix que je connaissais m'interpella:

"Hé! Toi là!"

Je me suis retourné pour voir qui me parlait, il y avait des poneys, mais aucun ne regardait manifestement vers moi.

"Ici! En haut!" fit la voix.

J'ai levé la tête pour apercevoir, perchée sur un nuage, Rainbow Dash qui me faisait signe. Elle déploya ses ailes et descendit à une vitesse incroyable, pour atterrir devant moi.

"C'est toi qui viens d'arriver à Ponyville, c'est ça?" me fit-elle en me donnant une petite tape à l'épaule.

"Euh... Oui." répondis-je, un peu gêné.

Il faut me comprendre, j'avais toujours trouvé que Rainbow Dash avait une grande classe, et là elle s'adressait directement à moi, je perdais un peu mes moyens.

"Moi, c'est Rainbow Dash. Comment tu t'appelle déjà?"

"Euh... Ground Writer..."

"Hé! Soit pas aussi replié sur toi-même! Je sais que je suis géniale, mais c'est pas une raison d'avoir peur!" me fit-elle en me regardant bizarrement. "Bref, je t'ai appelé parce que je voulais savoir si tu savais bien voler, et si oui, si tu voulais intégrer l'équipe de météo pour nous aider demain, on manque un peu de volontaires à cause de la dernière fois."

Moi? Intégrer l'équipe de météo? J'ai réfléchis un moment, cela m'intéressais bien étant donné que je n'avais trouvé aucun domaine où je pouvais me rendre utile pour l'instant. Seulement, je me heurtais à un problème de taille: Je ne savais toujours pas me servir de mes ailes. Je n'avais même pas réussi à le déployer de nouveau depuis que je l'avais fais par inadvertance. Dans ces conditions, impossible pour moi de rejoindre l'équipe chargée du ciel.

"Heu..." ai-je hésité, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire devant cette situation embarrassante. "Je... ne sais pas vraiment bien voler en fait."

Rainbow Dash haussa un sourcil et pencha là tête, elle semblait intriguée:

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "pas très bien" au juste? Montre-moi comment tu vole."

"Je... Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire."

"Si si si! Montre-moi!" fit-elle sur un ton intraitable. "C'est à moi de juger si tu vole assez bien ou pas!"

Aïe, ça se compliquait. Je me suis résigné et j'ai essayé d'ouvrir mes ailes. Je me suis concentré, j'ai forcé, encore et encore. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de Rainbow face à un pégase même pas fichus d'ouvrir ses ailes. Savoir qu'elle me regardait, ajouté au fait que je ne les sentaient pas, je n'ai même pas réussi à bouger une plume. J'ai finalement abandonné en disant, la tête baissée:

"Désolé... La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas me servir de mes ailes."

J'ai levé les yeux. Elle semblait gênée, aucune moquerie sur son visage, non. Ce n'était pas non plus de la pitié. Non, elle semblait plus avoir honte de m'avoir forcé à m'embarrasser ainsi.

"Tu... Tu sais" hésita t-elle. "C'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas voler. Y'a pas à en avoir honte. Regarde Fluttershy, elle s'en sort très bien alors qu'elle ne sait pas bien voler."

J'ai soupiré et détourner la tête.

"C'est ma faute... J'aurais dû te dire que je ne savais pas voler tout court."

"Noon" fit-elle pour me rassurer. "Tu as voulu garder un minimum de classe, je peux comprendre."

J'ai regardé Dash sans relever la tête, elle était vraiment désolé pour moi, la tête penchée sur le côté. J'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas la voir s'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'ai donc relevé la tête et lancé:

"Je vais me débrouiller pour apprendre. Si je m'y met à fond, j'y arriverais!"

"Ça c'est l'esprit!" me fit-elle en me redonnant une tape sur l'épaule. "Allez, je te laisse, il faut que je trouve des pégases pour l'expérience de demain!"

Et elle s'est envolée d'une traite, montant à plusieurs mètres du sol en un clin d'œil.

"À demain!" lui ais-je lancé en criant, même si je ne suis pas sur qu'elle m'ait entendue.

J'ai alors regardé mes ailes, un peu désappointé. Il fallait que j'apprenne à m'en servir.

Le lendemain, j'ai été réveillé par Twilight qui sonnait à ma porte. J'ai fais semblant d'être réveillé depuis longtemps, pour ne pas la faire attendre, et nous sommes partis vers le lieu où devait se dérouler l'expérience. Spike était resté à la bibliothèque pour faire un peu de rangement, que j'imaginais surtout causé par Twilight lors de ses révisions. Elle tenta de m'expliquer en quoi consistait un sort climatique et tout ce que je compris c'est que c'était très compliqué à réalisé car il fallait prendre en compte de nombreux paramètres. Et dans le cas d'une tempête, il fallait aussi pouvoir garder le contrôle sur sa croissance, sa direction et tout un tas d'autres choses.

Une fois arrivés sur le lieu du test, une grande plaine entourée par des montagnes, le genre de décor typique souvent vue dans le dessin animé, les pégases présents qui faisait diverses activités, comme s'étirer, voler en cercle, ou pour les plus distraits, dormir sur un nuage, se rassemblèrent alors près de nous. Je me suis mis un peu en retrait, ne prenant pas part à la manœuvre.

Rainbow Dash prit la tête des opérations et commença son explication:

"Bon, au cas où certains d'entre vous seraient lents du cerveau, nous allons essayer de faire un nouveau genre de tempête, en partie générée par magie. Une fois que nous serons tous en vol, Twilight commencera à créer la tempête. Notre rôle sera de nous assurer que la tempête est stable et également de la faire grossir à l'aide de nuages."

Elle parlait d'une voix ferme, pourtant certains commencèrent à chuchoter des choses comme "Si ça se passe comme la dernière fois...". Rainbow les entendit et fonça vers eux en un éclair.

"Êtes-vous en train de remettre en cause les capacités de mon amie!?" leur fit-elle en levant la tête. "Et en plus d'une princesse!? La poney la plus douée en magie de tout Ponyville!?"

Twilight sembla rougir.

"On parle de Twilight je te signale!" continua Rainbow face au pégase qui s'était littéralement couché par terre, intimidé. "Elle fais des erreurs, oui, comme tout le monde! Mais elle ne les fait presque jamais deux fois!"

Le "presque" déstabilisa quelque peu Twilight, mais elle se ressaisie.

Rainbow laissa le pégase tranquille, se retourna vers les autres et demanda:

"Des questions? Alors tous en vol!"

Et elle décolla une fois de plus comme une fusée. Les autres la suivirent, chacun mettant plus ou moins d'entrain au décollage.

J'ai lancé un bon "Bon courage" à Twilight en m'éloignant, et elle me répondit par un sourire avant de se tourner vers les pégases et de se concentrer.

Une lumière intense commença à luire autour de sa corne. Pas aussi intense que le jour où elle m'avait amenée ici, mais cela restait impressionnant.

Une forme grise commença à apparaitre alors au milieu des pégases. Un nuage d'un gris foncé, proche du noir, apparue de nul part et commença à grossir. Le vent lui aussi se levait. D'autres nuages apparurent et le vent souffla de plus en plus fort.

Les pégases commencèrent alors à tourner autour, cherchant de leurs yeux vifs des endroits où la tempête ne serait pas maitrisée et prévisible, agissant en conséquence en ajoutant ou enlevant des nuages. Rainbow Dash était la plus rapide à tourner autour, elle ne jetait que de simples coup d'œils et indiquait aux autres où intervenir sans s'en occuper elle-même.

D'autres pégases tournaient autour assez rapidement, de manière à contrôler le vent, Twilight me l'avait expliquer, certains tournaient lentement pour donner de l'impact au vent, de la résistance, et d'autres tournaient vite pour lui donner de la puissance, ainsi le vent était vite maitrisé si il devait dérapé un peu, selon le nombre de pégases de chaque catégorie.

Des éclairs commençaient également à apparaitre, la tâche devenait plus dur pour les pégases qui volaient près de la structure.

En quelques minutes, la tempête était devenue gigantesque et Twilight s'arrêta, son travail était finit, c'était aux pégases de gérer la suite, sauf si il y avait un problème bien sur.

Elle était épuisée, elle haletait et son visage était en sueur.

Rainbow Dash ordonna alors la dispersion de la tempête. Les pégases commencèrent à frapper dans les nuages pour les faire disparaitre, et ceux tournant autour commencèrent à ralentir.

Tout à coup, un cri se fit entendre parmi les pégases volant autour. Le vent ne ralentissait pas, il allait même en s'intensifiant, et certains commençaient à se faire emporter par sa force.

Rainbow Dash hurla:

"Dispersez cette fichue tempête!"

Et tous redoublèrent d'effort pour venir à bout de cette masse de nuages, mais ils ne pouvaient que la travailler en bordure et l'user en la "grignotant" morceaux par morceaux, et la tempête ne cessait de grandir.

Au dessus du milieu de ce véritable ouragan, je vis Dash s'élever. Elle comptait s'attaquer directement au centre de la tempête.

Twilight, elle, tentait de se concentrer pour lancer un sort visant à détruire la tempête.

Au moment où Dash à plonger vers le centre, j'ai remarqué que Twilight visait exactement le même endroit que Rainbow. Elle ne l'avait pas vue à cause des nuages et du fait qu'elle était trop rapprochée!

Je me suis précipité vers Twilight, lui hurlant d'arrêter, mais au même moment, un éclair masqua ma voix qui avait déjà peu de chances de porter avec ce vent. Twilight lança son sort alors que Rainbow venait de plonger dans le nuage central. Elle ressortie de l'autre côté, ayant bien affaiblit le nuage, et vit le sort se diriger droit sur elle. Prise au dépourvue, elle eu le réflexe assez stupide de se cacher derrière ses sabots. Mais le sort ne l'atteignit pas. Non, un éclair surgit alors et rencontra le train violet alors qu'il n'était qu'à un mètre de Rainbow.

Une violente explosion détonna au point de rencontre et elle se propagea sur plusieurs mètres. La plupart des pégases purent l'éviter en s'enfuyant.

Une fois l'explosion finie, la tempête se dissipa très vite, la grande majorité ayant été soufflée. Les pégases finirent le travail sur les quelques nuages restant.

Mais je cherchais désespérément Rainbow Dash du regard, elle avait été directement impliquée dans l'explosion, et impossible de la trouver, tout ce qu'il me semblait avoir vu était des sortes de paillettes arc-en-ciel à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue peu après l'explosion, puis plus rien. J'ai alors regardé Twilight: Elle était livide, le visage levé vers l'endroit où s'était trouvée Rainbow avant l'explosion, les yeux écarquillés, les larmes coulants sur son visage, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle avait vue Rainbow juste après avoir lancée son sort, mais n'avait rien pu faire. Je crût l'entendre dire "Non... C'est impossible...", les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Leur travail achevé, les pégases atterrirent, certains soulager que ce soit terminé, d'autres racontant leurs exploits, se vantant d'avoir empêcher que la tempête entière ne dérape par leur seule action.

Twilight et moi semblions êtres les seuls à avoir vus ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quelques pégases commencèrent à se demander où était Dash, certains en profitèrent même pour dire qu'elle s'était enfuie en plein milieu, par peur. D'autres se dirigèrent vers nous, et posèrent la fatidique question:

"Où est Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight était encore sous le choc, il fallut que je leur explique, essayant de retenir mes larmes. Une fois mon explication finie, les pégases eurent un haut le cœur général, craignant ce qui avait pu advenir de Rainbow. Twilight elle, me regardait, toujours les larmes aux yeux. Elle me demanda d'une voix complètement brisée:

"Alors... C'est vraiment arrivé...? Je n'ai pas rêvée...?"

Elle ne semblait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle venait de faire disparaitre une de ses amie.

"On va la chercher!" Fit alors un pégase, approuvé par ses camarades. "Peut-être qu'elle a juste été propulsé plus loin."

"Je vais prévenir Ponyville!" annonça un pégase un peu plus petit que les autres.

Et tous se mirent en vol, à la recherche de Rainbow.

Twilight s'effondra, plus par le choc que par fatigue, et commença à pleurer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici!?" fit une voix campagnarde que je connaissais.

Je me suis retourné pour voir Applejack qui me regardait bizarrement. Elle remarqua Twilight et s'approcha.

"Twilight, ça va?"

"Non!" hurla Twilight, contre le sol, noyée dans ses larmes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sucre d'orge?" demanda t-elle en se pencha vers son amie.

"Elle a..." voulus-je commencer pour expliquer, mais Twilight me coupa en levant la tête au ciel et en hurlant:

"J'ai tuée Rainbow Dash!"

Puis elle se réfugia dans ses sabots avant de pleurer de plus belle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est histoire? Il s'est passé quoi? J'étais tranquillement en train de vérifier si mes pommes grandissaient bien quand j'ai entendue une explosion!" me demanda Applejack, voyant bien que Twilight n'était pas en état d'expliquer.

J'ai de nouveau expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, pendant mon explication, Applejack pris Twilight dans ses pattes pour la réconforter. J'ai préciser le plus possible que ce n'était pas de la faute de Twilight, elle ne l'avait juste pas vue avec la tempête, elle avait cherchée à bien faire. Je voulais qu'elle se sente le moins coupable possible.

"Ponyville a été prévenu?" me demanda Applejack.

"Un pégase est déjà partit apporter la nouvelle" répondis-je.

"Bien, va aider aux recherches, je reste là."

Elle n'avait nulle besoin de préciser pourquoi elle restait. Il y avait des dizaines de pégases qui cherchaient Rainbow, et d'autres poneys de Ponyville allaient arriver. Mais il y avait une chose que seule Applejack pouvait faire pour l'instant, que seule une amie pouvait faire: consoler Twilight.

Je l'ai laissé là, et je me suis dirigé vers le centre de la plaine. Quelque chose m'intriguait, ces fameux reflets arc-en-ciel que j'avais vu juste après l'explosion. J'ai cherché en dessous de là où s'était trouvé Rainbow.

Sans mes yeux de pégases, je ne les auraient sans doutes jamais vus: ces reflets venaient de poils, de la crinière ou de la queue, de Rainbow Dash. Certains bleus, d'autres verts ou rouges. Je les ais ramassés, un pincement au cœur, sans vraiment quoi savoir en faire.

Je suis revenus près de Twilight et Applejack et j'ai constaté que du monde était arrivé, y compris les amis de Twilight qui essayaient de la consoler.

Fluttershy me vit arriver, elle me demanda alors, hésitante:

"Est-ce que c'est vrai?"

Toutes braquèrent leurs regards sur moi. Elles ne voulaient pas croire à l'histoire de Twilight, elles n'avaient pas assistées à l'évènement et ne voulaient pas y croire, elles pensaient surement que Twilight avait mal vue. Je me suis contenté d'acquiescer lentement, les yeux embués de larmes.

Elles sont toutes restées sans voix. Fluttershy se mit à pleurer, rejointe par Pinkie. Rarity se précipita vers moi en me saisi avec ses sabots. Elle me regarda droit de les yeux et me demanda d'une voix forte:

"Ce n'est pas vrai! Tu ment, n'est-ce pas!?"

Je suis resté silencieux, me pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

"Ce n'est pas possible que Rainbow soit..."

"Et pourtant si!" ais-je couper en hurlant, relâchant mes larmes. "Moi aussi je voudrais que ce que j'ai vu ne se soit pas passé! Et pourtant..."

J'ai montré ce que j'avais trouvé. Rarity écarquilla les yeux. Elle était dans le domaine de la mode, elle pouvait facilement reconnaitre des morceaux de crinière d'une de ses amie.

"J'ai trouvé ça en dessous du lieu de l'explosion."

Les larmes lui sont montées aux yeux, elle a mis le sabot devant sa bouche, puis s'est retournée vers les autres.

Pour ma part, je me suis assis, en direction de la plaine, attendant le retour des pégases, que j'espérais porteurs de bonnes nouvelles.

Beaucoup de poney terrestres étaient aussi partis aider dans les recherches, mais il fallut attendre près d'une demi-heure avant que les premiers pégases ne revinrent.

Le premier, un pégase blanc aux cheveux bleus clairs, annonça que rien n'avait été trouvé au nord. Le second, rouge avec une crinière dorée, fit le même constat pour le Sud. Le troisième, gris avec une crinière verte, et le quatrième, marron de corps comme de poil, arrivèrent en même temps pour signaler que rien n'avait été trouvé à l'est ou à l'ouest. Bien entendu, les recherches continuaient.

Twilight, qui avait pleurée encore et encore, commençait à se calmer. Toutes récupéraient un peu du choc et voulaient s'organiser pour retrouver Rainbow, même si visiblement il y avait peu d'espoir.

Applejack demanda:

"Twilight, tu n'aurais pas un sort pour la retrouver?"

"Si... Si." fit Twilight en reniflant. "Mais il me faut quelque chose d'elle..."

J'avais écouté la conversation, et Rarity m'a alors regardée.

"Des poils de crinière suffiraient?" ais-je hésité.

"Oui..." répondit Twilight.

J'ai alors tendu les poils, que j'avais toujours, à Twilight.

Son visage s'est alors éclairé. Elle a saisi les crins par magie et s'est élancée vers Ponyville. Nous avons tous été surpris par cette réaction inattendue, puis nous avons tous suivit, quelque peu galvaniser par ce nouvel espoir.

Twilight était retournée à la bibliothèque de Ponyville, où nous l'avons retrouvée, le museau dans un livre. Elle a alors tournée la tête vers les crins qu'elle faisait toujours léviter par magie, les sourcils froncés, murmurant:

"20 kilomètres de rayons devraient suffire..."

Twilight se concentra, sa corne commença à luire. Nous avons tous retenus notre souffle. Ses yeux devinrent blanc l'espace d'un instant, puis tout s'arrêta.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, d'un côté Twilight qui semblait choquée, et de l'autre nous qui n'osions pas parler. Puis Fluttershy demanda:

"A...Alors?"

Twilight nous a regardée, comme si elle venait de voir que nous étions là.

"Rien... Aucune trace de Rainbow dans les environs..."

Elle s'effondra, ayant du mal à tenir sur ses sabots.

"Ça veut dire qu'elle a été projetée plus loin?" risqua Applejack.

"Non..." ais-je répondu à la place de Twilight. "L'explosion était forte, mais pas assez pour l'envoyer aussi loin... Ni pour ne laisser aucune trace de son corps d'ailleurs."

"Mais alors... Elle est où?" demanda Pinkie.

Personne ne répondit. Rainbow Dash venait de disparaitre sans laisser de traces autres que quelques morceaux de crinière. J'avais déjà fait mourir Dash dans une de mes fanfictions, quand j'étais humain, mais là, c'était la vraie, la seule et l'unique, celle qui hier m'avait parlée, qui venait de disparaitre. Pourtant, quelque chose me dérangeait dans cette histoire, comme une impression de déjà-vu.

FIN


	4. Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 2

Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 2 - Ce qu'elle était

Cela faisait 2 jours depuis cet incident. Depuis que Rainbow Dash était portée disparue. Depuis qu'elle était... Non! Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre! Et pourtant... Twilight avait étendue son sort à tout Equestria, rien. Aucune trace d'une quelconque présence de Rainbow, ou même de son corps. Néant. Évaporée.

Tout le monde à Ponyville regrettait cette disparition, mais les plus affectées étaient ses 5 amies. Elles étaient toutes restées ensemble, essayant de se réconfortées les unes-les-autres, mais leur peine ne diminuait pas, bien au contraire, et ça je l'avais bien vu. Elle avaient alors décidées de trouver un moyen d'oublier, ensemble ou non.

4 jours après la disparition de Rainbow dash, j'ignorais si les autres se portaient mieux, m'étant enfermer chez moi, mais je savais clairement que Pinkie n'avait pas récupérée, elle. Elle pleurait dans sa chambre en continue depuis 2 jours, et même la nuit. Le peu de fois où j'arrivais à calmer mes propres larmes, entendre ce poney d'habitude si joyeux pleurer de la sorte me redonnait envie de pleurer. Elle avait perdue son amie, celle avec qui elle faisait des farces. J'espérais qu'après cela, je ne l'entendrais plus jamais pleurer, c'est quelque chose de trop terrible à entendre, Pinkie Pie qui pleure.

Le cinquième jour, dans l'après-midi, j'ai voulu sortir de chez moi, voir du monde, oublier, et surtout ne plus entendre ce son qui me fendait mon cœur déjà morceler. Je me suis promener dans les rues, j'y ai notamment croisé Button Mash, avec qui j'ai voulu parler de jeux vidéos, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment les mêmes références et la conversation a vite tournée court.

J'ai décidé de laisser mes sabots me guider, ne connaissant pas encore bien les alentours de Ponyville, où tout du moins comment me rendre à tel endroit. Le hasard m'amena dans le verger de la famille d'Applejack. Ils étaient en pleine saison de la récolte, les pommes étaient bien colorées, reluisaient au soleil, très appétissantes rien qu'au regard, et une odeur de nature fraiche envahit mes poumons, choses qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

J'ai inspiré un grand coup, puis j'ai tout relâcher. Cela me détendait un peu d'ordinaire, et dans cet endroit, avec la peine accumulée, cela me fit un bien fou. C'est alors que j'ai entendu un son, un gémissement. J'ai cherché d'où il venait, et au détour d'un arbre, j'ai aperçu Applejack qui frappait un pommier alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Les fruits tombèrent dans les seaux, et Applejack s'assit et se frotta les yeux avec ses sabots en sanglotant. Récolter les pommes ne demande pas beaucoup de concentration pour une experte comme elle, et elle avait du se noyer dans ses souvenirs avec Dash en se perdant dans ses pensées.

J'ai préféré m'éloigner sans la déranger, n'étant pas doué pour réconforter les autres, déjà que je ne savais pas me réconforter moi-même, et je venais à peine d'arriver qui plus est. Je dû réprimer mes larmes.

J'ai, une fois de plus, laissé le hasard guider mes pas, et je suis arrivé devant la cabane des Cutie Mark Crusaders, où chercheuses de talents en français, alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de son emplacement. Devant se trouvaient Scootaloo et Applebloom, toutes deux assises et l'air triste. Enfin, je pense plutôt qu'Applebloom était triste, l'état de Scootaloo était bien au dessus de ça: son visage était creusé, elle avait des cernes, signe qu'elle n'avait presque, voir pas du tout, dormit depuis.

"Ça va aller?" ais-je demandé d'un ton que je voulais compatissant.

Applebloom leva la tête vers moi et renifla.

"C'est dur..." me fit-elle avec des yeux larmoyants.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je les ais retenu une fois de plus, je devais les soutenir, pas les déprimer d'avantage.

"L'important c'est d'arriver à franchir ça." fit-je en lui caressant la tête et en tentant d'esquisser un sourire.

Scootaloo ne bougeait pas, elle n'avait même pas cillé à mon approche. Elle fixait le néant devant elle, les yeux écarquillés et le regard vide, sans réel expression sur le visage.

J'ai eu un pincement au cœur en imaginant ce qu'elle ressentait, son model n'était plus. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de demander:

"Sweetie Belle n'est pas avec vous?"

"Elle est avec Rarity. Sa grande sœur a toujours besoin d'elle depuis ces derniers jours, pour sa boutique, ses matériaux..." expliqua Applebloom.

Je comprenais facilement cette augmentation soudaine d'attention pour sa sœur, comme si elle cherchait à compenser quelque chose.

"Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment partir aussi vite...?"

J'ai tourné mon regard. C'était Scootaloo qui venait de parler de cette voix absente.

"...J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle serait là, volant dans le ciel, dormant sur un nuage. Je croyais que quelqu'un d'aussi cool ne pouvait pas disparaitre. Je n'avais jamais même pensé qu'elle puisse disparaitre un jour, et maintenant..."

Il n'y avait plus rien de cette énergie habituelle dans sa voix, c'était comme si elle avait perdue une partie de son âme. Son idéal, ce en quoi elle avait toujours cru, s'était volatilisé en même temps que Dash.

"On m'avait toujours parler du Sonic Rainboom, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le voir en vrai. C'était la seule à pouvoir en faire un."

"Et c'est pour cela qu'on se souviendra d'elle." fit-je d'une voix que je voulais sûre pour la rassurer, autant que pour me convaincre moi-même. "C'était une grande pégase, et probablement le poney le plus cool qui ait jamais été. Même de là d'où je viens, on connait le Sonic Rainboom. Tu ne la verra pas en effectuer un, certes mais..."

Je me suis penché vers et je lui ai relevé la tête pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

"...tu peux t'inspirer d'elle et le faire toi même. Son souvenir sera toujours là pour t'encourager."

Son regard jusqu'alors vide brilla un bref instant. J'avais réussi à réveiller quelque chose en elle.

"Il ne faut pas rester là à vous morfondre, faites quelque chose. Bien sur que vous pouvez pleurer, cela montre que vous teniez à elle, mais je pense qu'elle aurait préférer que vous vous amusiez plutôt que de vous voir pleurer."

Je me suis tourné vers Applebloom et j'ai essayé d'un regard de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas laisser son amie dans cet état, et je suis partis.

Je savais bien que je demandais l'impossible à Applebloom, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Déjà les larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage, je ne pouvais pas les attrister encore plus.

J'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi, et la chance fût de mon côté car j'ai trouvé ma maison sans me perdre.

Au bout d'une semaine, les pleurs de Pinkie ne se firent plus entendre, mais elle ne sortit pas pour autant. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait dû se rendre compte que ses cris gênaient les autres poneys, et qu'elle avait décidée de les étouffés dans un oreiller.

Je suis de nouveau sortis de chez moi, je commençais à m'y faire, quand on a vu ses deux parents partir devant soi, on encaisse un peu mieux, mais quelque chose m'empêchait de faire mon deuil, sans que je sache pourquoi.

J'ai toujours aimé les animaux, et je me suis dit que j'allais rendre visite à Fluttershy. Sur le chemin, j'ai croisé Spike qui allait acheter des parchemins et de l'encre. Je lui ai demandé si Twilight allait mieux, il m'a répondu qu'elle avait lu cinq fois tous ses livres sur les sorts climatique et les interférences avec la magie que peuvent causer les éclairs avant d'en jeter là plupart contre un mur quand elle ne trouvait rien. À présent elle rédigeait des calculs en boucles, élaborait des théories, et c'est pour ça qu'elle commençait à manquer d'outil pour écrire.

Il avait l'air vraiment triste, aussi bien de ce qui arrivait que de voir Twilight dans cet état. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de l'aider, au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle trouve vraiment une solution, même si tout indiquait qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Je l'ai laissé à ses occupations.

Une chose que le dessin animé ne m'avait jamais fait réellement ressentir, c'était la tranquillité et le calme qui émanait du cottage de Fluttershy, on y entendait les oiseaux et la nature chanter, la brise soufflait dans les arbres.

À mon arrivé dans son jardin, je fût accueillis par Angel, qui se posta devant moi et me dévisagea. J'ai tenté un "Salut toi.", mais son expression ne changea pas. Même si il possédait un mauvais caractère, je savais qu'il avait bon fond, et quelque chose me dérangea dans la manière dont il me regardait. Son regard était emplis de reproche.

"Fluttershy va bien?"

Il pencha la tête et plia une oreille, ce qui, je pense, était un signe d'hésitation.

"Je peux la voir?"

Il fit non de la tête.

"Pourquoi?"

Il soupira, visiblement exaspéré. Il s'approcha de moi, et grimpa sur mon dos d'un bond. Il a saisi une de mes aile et l'a agité devant mon museau.

J'ai réfléchis, sans réellement comprendre le message qu'il voulait me faire passer. J'ai alors entendu la voix Fluttershy dire au loin:

"À tables mes chéris!"

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Angel se désintéresse soudainement de moi et parte vers la nourriture, mais au lieu de ça, il soupira une fois de plus et descendit de mon dos.

"Ce n'est pas l'heure de manger, non?"

Il était vers 14 heures, cela m'étonnait qu'elle fasse manger ses animaux à cette heure là.

Angel me fit "non" de la tête. Il commença à mimer une série d'action. Au début je n'y compris rien, puis il refit les même gestes une nouvelle fois, et encore une fois, puis je pu enfin commencer à comprendre.

Fluttershy faisait à manger plus que d'habitude. Visiblement, elle se consacrait entièrement aux animaux ces derniers jours, sans doutes pour se vider l'esprit. Il me pointa une nouvelle fois, et je compris où il voulait en venir avec mes ailes tout à l'heure: J'étais un poney, un pégase même, et ma crinière était rayée. Je risquais de rappeler Dash à Fluttershy si je venais lui parler.

J'ai décidé de m'en aller, souhaitant une bonne journée à Angel, qui se contenta de bougonner avant de repartir vers le cottage.

Je suis rentré chez moi, ne sachant pas quoi faire. J'ai tourné en rond, cherchant une occupation.

Angel m'avait rappelé que j'avais des ailes. Apprendre à voler? J'ai regardé ces membres que je sentais à peine et que je n'arrivais toujours pas à faire bouger, et je me suis aperçu d'autre chose: j'avais une cutie mark. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention, c'était un stylo et un parchemin. Encore une fois, je ressemblais à mon OC trait pour trait. Cette cutie mark que j'avais dessinée moi-même pour représenter ma passion pour l'écriture d'histoires. Je tenais peut-être là une occupation.

J'ai fouillé dans mes affaires et j'ai dénicher un livre et un stylo. Il était temps de m'initier à l'art d'écrire avec la bouche.

Au début j'ai simplement tenté de former des phrases bateau, comme "Je m'appelle Ground Writer" ou encore "Friendship is Magic". À la fin de la journée, je savais écrire une ligne assez propre en moins d'une minute.

Les jours suivants, je me suis entrainé encore plus, et je me suis surpris à découvrir que mon écriture, bien que plus lente, était plus propre que celle que j'avais en tant qu'humain. Peut-être avais-je toujours eu ma place ici au fond?

Celestia avait enfin pu venir à Ponyville, et les cinq héroïnes se sont rassemblées chez Twilight. C'était la première fois qu'on revoyais Pinkie, qui semblait s'être calmée. Il pleuvait ce jour là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se sont dit, n'ayant pas été invité, mais quand elles sont ressorties, elles semblaient aller un peu mieux. Elles ne souriaient pas, mais ne pleuraient pas non plus. La pluie cessa à ce moment et un arc-en-ciel se dessina alors devant elles. Simple coïncidence, ou message d'adieu? Visiblement, Cesestia n'avait rien pu faire pour résoudre ou expliquer la disparition de Dash.

2 semaines avaient passées depuis que Rainbow avait disparue. Temps durant lequel j'avais surtout écris. J'ai reculé la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis, je me suis levé et j'ai commencé à tourner en rond dans mon salon.

C'était impossible de se volatiliser comme ça, sans laisser de trace, il y avait bien une explication! J'ai trébuché et je me suis étalé sur le carrelage. Je me suis relevé en maugréant sur le fait que j'étais décidément aussi adroit en poney qu'en humain, et quelque chose se figea dans mon esprit. J'avais fais un pas. J'avais progressé dans le mystère de la disparition de Dash, je le sentais.

Je me suis repassé lentement ma phrase en tête, puis j'y ai ajouté mes autres réflexions, et le déclic s'est fait.

Moi aussi j'avais disparue sans laisser de trace dans mon monde! Personne ne savait que j'avais changé de monde! Était-il possible que Rainbow ait subie la même chose? Que cet éclair combiné à cette magie l'ait faite passer dans un autre monde?

J'ai réfléchis un moment à cette possibilité, il y avait autre chose aussi, mais quoi?

Il fallait que j'en parle à Twilight et aux autres! J'ai galopé vers la bibliothèque de Ponyville et j'ai toqué à la porte. Twilight m'ouvra. Elle semblait avoir un peu récupérer, mais n'était pas non plus en pleine forme, son visage était fatigué. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de parler:

"Twilight!" fis-je d'un ton qui, avec le recul, me semble un peu agressif. "Est-ce que tu peux étendre ton sort de recherche aux autres dimensions!?"

Elle me regarda un moment, ne semblant pas comprendre où je voulais en venir, fronçant un peu les sourcils, comme si elle me reprochait de lui rappeler ce qui était arrivé.

Puis son regard s'éclaircit, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de qui j'étais. Elle se retourna brusquement et fonça à l'intérieur et je la suivit.

Elle hurla un "Spiiiike!" avant de saisir par magie une plume et un papier. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle faisait ça plutôt que de prendre l'étoffe de Rainbow Dash pour lancer le sort. Spike arriva en descendant les escaliers quatre-à-quatre, lançant un très rapide "J'arrive!", alors que Twilight écrivait à toute allure sur le parchemin.

À peine fut-il arrivé en bas des escalier que Twilight lui brandit le rouleau sous le nez en ordonnant:

"Envois ça à la princesse Celestia!"

Spike s'exécuta dans trop chercher à comprendre, et le parchemin s'évapora dans des flammes vertes.

"Mais pourquoi tu..." ais-je commencé, mais Twilight m'interrompit:

"Je ne peux pas l'étendre aux autres dimensions, mais Princess Celestia le peut!"

Spike rota à ce moment, Twilight déplia le parchemin et je me mis derrière elle pour pouvoir lire. La réponse était très brève:

"J'arrive."

"J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique." fit remarquer Spike.

Quelques instant plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Spike alla ouvrir et s'inclina pour laisser entrer la princesse Celestia. Elle s'avança vers Twilight et demanda, avec un sourire: "Où est l'étoffe?".

Twilight lui apporta par magie. La corne de Celestia s'illumina alors, une lumière jaune et puissante, on aurait cru qu'un soleil venait de naitre dans cette pièce. La même lumière émana du crin. Étrangement, cela ne m'éblouissais pas. Les yeux de Celestia devinrent blancs pendant plusieurs secondes, puis il y eu un retour à la normal.

Celestia sourit et fit:

"Elle est en vie."

La joie qui m'envahit alors fut telle que je ne pense pas avoir de mots pour la décrire. Pour la seconde fois, mes ailes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, mais personne ne le remarqua.

Twilight jubilais à en pleurer et Spike sautait dans tout les sens, ayant compris les tenants et aboutissants de la conversation.

Celestia pris néanmoins une mine sérieuse et fit:

"Tout n'est pas encore fait Twilight! Elle est dans un monde inconnu depuis bien trop longtemps, il faut aller la chercher. Rassemble tes amies."

Twilight tenta de se ressaisir, ce qui était plutôt difficile au vue de l'émotion, et elle se rua à travers la porte pour aller prévenir ses amies. Spike était sur ses talons.

La pièce était redevenue silencieuse. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me suis alors rendu compte que j'étais seul avec Celestia. J'ai détaché mon regard de la porte pour regarder la princesse et je fut surpris de voir qu'elle m'observait avec le sourire. Mes ailes se sont repliées d'elles-mêmes et j'ai reculé, malgré son sourire, j'étais intimidé. C'était quand même la princesse Celestia, dirigeante d'Equestria, l'alicorne immortelle qui faisait se lever le soleil, et malgré sa bienveillance, son apparence imposait, surtout lors d'une première rencontre.

"C'est donc toi qui nous vient d'un autre monde?" demanda t-elle calmement en se penchant vers moi.

J'ai acquiescé vivement, un peu replié sur moi-même.

"L'idée vient donc de toi?"

"Je..." fis-je. "J'ai juste trouvé étrange qu'on puisse disparaitre ainsi, et j'ai compris que j'avais fait pareil."

Celestia se redressa et pris un ton un peu moins chaleureux:

"Et tu a vu ici ce que cela fait quand une personne chère disparait. Pense-tu vraiment avoir fait le bon choix en restant?"

J'ai réfléchis. J'avais effectivement abandonné mes amis. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils travaillaient, la plupart étaient même mariés, je ne les voyaient plus beaucoup, voir plus du tout. Je doutais même que ma disparition ait été découverte.

"Je me suis peut-être mépris en quittant mon monde, mais je suis certain pas m'être trompé en restant ici."

Celestia me fixa. Elle semblait réfléchir. Elle m'examina un peu, ce qui était très, mais alors TRES gênant, et elle sourit en disant:

"Tu es doué pour écrire?"

Elle avait vu ma marque de beauté. J'ai bafouillé:

"Oui... Même dans mon monde, j'adorais écrire et lire, surtout des histoires tristes et..."

Je me suis arrêter dans ma phrase, comprenant soudain. Dans ma tête bronyfié, le mot triste était un synonyme de My Little Dashie. Quand ce nom m'est revenu en tête, mon cerveau a explosé. Les éléments de l'histoire me sont revenues en tête. Tout concordait! La tempête avec l'éclair, bien que ce passage ne fasse que 10 lignes je m'en souvenais, les 15 jours d'attente, et maintenant Twilight allait revenir avec ses amies, et elles ainsi que Celestia iraient chercher Rainbow Dash dans un autre monde! Voila ce qui me gênait depuis le début dans cette histoire: je la connaissais déjà!

Celestia fronça les sourcils devant mon arrêt subite en pleine phrase et mon étonnement soudain.

"Qui y-a t-il?" me demanda t-elle d'une voix suspicieuse.

Je suis sortis de mes souvenirs pour revenir à la réalité.

"R...Rien, juste... j'ai pensé qu'il y avait beaucoup de livres que je n'avais pas lu dans mon monde" mentis-je.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache. Si je lui disais pour My Little Dashie, il aurait fallu expliqué le phénomène brony, et donc le fait que cet univers est issus d'un dessin animé. Ce n'était que des suppositions, peut-être même une série de coïncidence. Tout allait rentrer à la normale d'ici peu. Rien ne justifiait que je parle de cette horrible vérité.

Elle ne paru pas vraiment convaincu. Mais elle ajouta:

"Il y a beaucoup de livres ici. Sans doute autant que dans ton monde."

"Sans doute, oui..." fis-je sans vraiment y prêter attention. J'étais préoccupé par cette histoire.

Je savais qu'elle me fixait, qu'elle commençait à avoir des doutes sur moi. Mais j'étais trop plongé dans ma théorie pour y prêter réellement attention. Était-il possible que le hasard ai fait s'accomplir My Little Dashie? Mais quelque chose ne collait pas, et cette chose traversa la porte à ce moment précis, suivie par Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Rarity et Applejack.

Twilight! Voila l'élément qui n'allait pas! Elle n'était pas une princesse dans la fiction, alors que là elle l'était!

Je me suis de nouveau concentrer sur l'instant présent, c'était le meilleur moyen de savoir.

"Qu'est ce qu'y s'passe donc pour qu'on nous ais rassemblées comm' ça?" demanda Applejack.

"Rainbow Dash est vivante! Elle est dans une autre dimension!" sautilla Twilight.

Les autres parurent abasourdies. L'histoire semblait en effet farfelue.

"Nous devons nous dépêcher d'aller la chercher, qui sait ce qu'il a pu lui arriver pendant ces quinze jours." fit Celestia en s'avançant.

Elles restèrent clouées sur place, n'osant pas y croire. La scène semblait figée.

Quand soudain, Pinkie se relâcha complètement et commença à sauter et rebondir dans tout les sens en hurlant de joie:

"Wouhou! Qu'est-ce qu'on attends pour aller la retrouver!?"

Comme si cela avait marqué un top départ, les autres se réjouirent, comprenant la réalité de la situation, mais les paroles de Celestia leur fit comprendre aussi que Dash n'était pas encore sortie d'affaires, et elles tentèrent de garder un peu de concentration. Applejack saisi Pinkie au vol par la queue et la força à s'immobiliser au sol:

"J'pense qu'il faut du calme pour pouvoir aller la chercher, sucre d'orge."

Celestia leur demanda de se regrouper autour d'elle, ce qu'elles firent. Je n'ai pas demandé à venir, après tout je n'étais pas censé connaitre Rainbow depuis longtemps, je n'étais qu'un simple arrivant, je n'étais pas un de ses proches amis, ni un élément de l'harmonie.

"Cela risque de vous faire un peu mal." prévint Celestia. "Vous aurez l'esprit embrouillé une fois arrivé, mais surtout, ne vous éloignez pas!"

Toutes semblaient déterminées et surtout fébriles. La corne de Celestia brilla une fois de plus, et cette fois-ci le flash m'aveugla. Quand je rouvrit les yeux, elles avaient disparues. Il ne restait que moi et Spike dans la pièce. J'étais néanmoins inquiet. Si la fanfiction se révélait exacte, Rainbow Dash serait peinée à son retour. Si elle ne se réalisait pas, je n'avais strictement aucune idée des malheurs qu'elle aurait pu subir. Je ne sais même pas si elle était bien dans le monde des humains, et au vue du peu de chance qu'elle tombe sur un brony, il aurait mieux fallut que non.

D'ailleurs une chose m'inquiéta: le décalage temporel s'appliquait-il réellement? Un jour ici équivalait vraiment à une année dans le monde humain? Cela faisait réellement 18 ans que j'avais disparu de mon monde? En 18 ans, il s'en passe des choses. Trop tard pour faire marche arrière et rentrer chez moi donc, ma maison avait surement été reprise par ma famille, voir revendue. Peut-être même avais-je été enterré? Une image désagréable de ma propre tombe avec mes amis devant me traversa l'esprit. J'ai frissonné. Ce n'était que des suppositions.

Je suis revenu à mes préoccupations actuelles. J'étais à la fois anxieux, effrayé et heureux.

Moins d'une minute après leur départ, un nouveau flash m'éblouit.

Elles étaient toutes là, Rainbow Dash était là. La corne de Twilight lui touchait le front. Une larme solitaire perlait le long de la joue gauche de Rainbow, ou plutôt, de Dashie. Elle avait donc vécu cette fiction. Quelque part, un humain solitaire et perdu dans sa vie avait eu la chance de vivre pendant 15 années avec Rainbow, la voir grandir, lui enseignant la vie et prenant soin d'elle, vivant des grands moments de joie, d'amusement, mais aussi de douleur avec elle, pour finalement la rendre, entre les larmes et les adieux, à ses amies. Ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait changée à jamais. Ce qu'elle était désormais, ce qu'elle avait été: une petite Dashie.


	5. Ciel - Chapitre 1

Ciel - Chapitre 1 - Ailes

Voila trois semaines que j'étais à Ponyville, trois semaines que j'avais quitté le monde "réel", trois semaines que j'étais un pégase, et je ne savais toujours pas me servir de mes ailes! Je ne savais même pas les ouvrir à volonté!

En même temps, j'avais fais exprès dans le background de mon OC de faire en sorte qu'il ne sache pas bien se servir de ses ailes, pour ajouter une particularité, et donner de la légitimité à son nom, qui voulait littéralement dire "Écrivain au sol". Ma précision sur les détails s'était retournée contre moi pour le coup.

Je voulais apprendre à voler! Je voulais pouvoir vivre ma vie à Ponyville au maximum, savoir ce que cela faisait de voler librement dans le ciel, aux côtés des autres pégases, avec pour seuls obstacles des nuages. Dormir dessus aussi pouvait s'avérer intéressant.

J'ai décidé d'aller voir une experte en la matière, celle qui volait le mieux à ma connaissance, une pégase d'exception: Rainbow Dash.

Je l'ai trouvé en train de dormir sur un nuage, comme à son habitude, et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de la réveiller compte tenu de l'altitude du nuage sur lequel elle se reposait.

Elle finit tout de même par m'entendre. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et vit que je lui faisais signe. Elle descendit de son nuage et atterrit rapidement, mais non sans légèreté, devant moi.

"Hé!" me lança t-elle. "Salut heu..."

"Ground Writer."

"C'est ça. Un problème?"

Elle semblait s'être remise de son séjour dans la monde des humains. Du moins, en extérieur. 15 ans de souvenirs ne s'effacent pas comme ça.

"Je ne te dérange pas?" demandais-je, même si la réponse semblait évidente vu que je venais de la réveiller.

"Pas vraiment, j'ai pas grand chose à faire, pourquoi?"

"Heu..." ais-je hésiter. C'était tout de même assez gênant à demander. "Tu pourrais... m'apprendre à voler?"

Elle parut tout d'abords étonnée, puis elle eu un petit rire et me donna une tape dans l'épaule, le sourire aux lèvres, ou plutôt aux babines.

"Ce n'est que ça! Mais bien sur voyons! Demain, 15 heures, dans la plaine au nord-est de la ville. C'est là que je donne des leçons à mon autre apprentie."

Son autre apprentie? Parlait-elle de Scootaloo? Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir clairement vue donner des leçons dans le dessin animé. Mais après tout, on ne voyait que quelques passages de cet univers à travers les épisodes, et au vue de leur liaison, il était possible qu'elle lui donne des cours de vol.

"Merci beaucoup Rainbow Dash!" fis-je.

"Pas de quoi Ground! C'est tout?"

"Oui oui!" répondis-je.

"Alors je te laisse, à demain!"

Et elle s'élança dans les airs. Je trouvais toujours cela magique de la voir s'élever ainsi dans les airs, avec fluidité et rapidité. Et peut-être que j'allais bientôt pouvoir faire de même.

"Encore merci!" criais-je en agitant un sabot.

Une fois qu'elle se fût éloigner, je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!"

J'allais avoir un cours de vol avec Rainbow Dash! Autant dire que le mot "trépigner" était en dessous de la vérité pour décrire mon état. Du temps de mon humanité, je n'hésitais pas à affirmer que Rainbow était mon poney préféré avec Pinkie. En arrivant ici, la "fanboyitude", comme j'aimais à le dire, dont je faisait preuve envers ce monde avec décuplé à un point tel. D'autant que maintenant je commençais à réalisé que les côtoyer serait mon lot quotidien pour le reste de ma vie.

Cette nuit là, j'eus beaucoup de mal à me calmer suffisamment pour trouver le sommeil. Je faisais des rêves où je volais dans le ciel, aux côtés de Dash, je réalisais mon propre Sonic Rainboom, un vert teinté de noir. J'effectuais des loopings en tout sens, différentes sortes d'acrobaties que mon esprit devait sortir de jeux-vidéos. Sur la fin, mes rêves furent quelque peu parasités par des pensées qui n'ont pas leurs place ici. J'aurais due m'y attendre. Quand on traine trop sur la partie brony de l'internet, on tombe facilement dans le côté "obscur" du fandom, et une fois ce genre d'images dans l'esprit, elle ressurgissent forcément un jour. Heureusement pour moi, c'était la première, et j'espérais la dernière, fois que cela m'arrivait.

Le lendemain, je me suis levé de bonne heure, chose assez rare compte tenu de mon tempérament un peu faignant quand il s'agit de sortir du lit, et de bonne humeur, ce qui était encore plus rare quand je me levais tôt.

La leçon était à quinze heures, et il était encore tôt dans la matinée. J'ai tenté de m'entrainer dans mon coin. Si au moins je savais ouvrir mes ailes!

Je les ais regardé, je ne les sentais même pas! Comment bouger quelque chose qu'on ne sent pas? Je me suis approché de la table, essayant, en frottant mon flanc contre le rebord, de les déployer. Je parvint à raccrocher la table, et je ressentis effectivement une sensation. Je me suis baissé pour déployer mon aile. Je sentis que quelque chose bougeait sous mon omoplate. Je sentais mon aile!

Ce n'était pas encore génial, mon sens du toucher ne s'y était même pas encore répandu. Je ne sentais pas ce que je touchais avec mon aile, juste le mouvement de l'articulation, mais c'était un progrès!

J'ai répété le processus avec le rebord de la table plusieurs fois pour tenter de faire prendre conscience à mon corps que ces ailes existaient, un peu comme on secoue un membre engourdit.

J'étais curieux, excité, impatient d'enfin savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir des plumes sur soi. Des plumes bon sang! Comme un oiseau!

Au bout de deux heures, je commençais à être capable de sentir quelque chose avec mon aile gauche. Ce n'était trois fois rien, je m'étais un peu griffé l'ailé avec le rebord, et j'avais perçus la douleur. Pas grand chose, mais j'y arrivais! La vie de pégase me tendait enfin ses pattes!

On pourrait croire que je me réjouissais d'un rien, mais pour le coup, il faut vivre cette expérience pour comprendre ce que cela peut représenter, se rapprocher de la capacité de voler!

Je me suis accordé un pose, me jurant de reprendre l'entrainement avant la leçon avec Dash.

C'est fou comment je ne tiens jamais les promesses que je me fais. Je suis sortis aller manger un morceau, habiter près de Sugar Cube Corner possède de réels avantages, et je me suis balader dans les rues de Ponyville discutant avec ceux que je rencontrais. Au passage, la voix de Derpy est magnifique, et elle sait tenir une conversation normale sans problèmes. Puis je suis tomber par hasard sur une horloge qui indiquait 2h45.

Je me suis précipité sur le lieu de l'entrainement. Hors de question d'être en retard le premier jour!

Une grande plaine, suffisamment d'espace pour voler sans risques de collisions. Rainbow Dash était là, avec une petite pégase orange que je reconnue immédiatement. C'était bien Scootaloo son apprentie.

Elles étaient déjà en plein entrainement, Scootaloo battait de ses petites ailes aussi vite que possible, Rainbow l'encourageant, mais elle ne réussissait pas à décoller du sol. Dash la fit arrêter quand elle me vit arriver.

"Scootaloo, je te présente mon nouvel apprenti, Ground Writer."

Scootaloo me regarda et me reconnu:

"Oh! Mais je l'ai déjà vu! C'est lui qui m'a réconforter quand on a cru que tu était..."

Scootaloo s'arrêta, se rendant compte de sa gaffe. Une ombre était passée sur le visage de Rainbow. Ce souvenir restait douloureux pour elle. Elle se rendit compte que Scootaloo l'avait remarquée, et elle se ressaisie.

"Bref, même si il est plus vieux que toi, il a encore plus à apprendre! Tu vois que tu ne dois pas désespérer!"

Scootaloo me regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle avait dû se faire une tout autre opinion de moi que celle d'un pégase ne sachant même pas voler.

Dash se tourna vers moi et résuma:

"Donc, si je me souviens bien, tu ne sais pas ouvrir tes ailes?"

"J'arrive à peine à les sentir, j'ai essayé de les bouger tout à l'heure, j'ai à peine réussi."

J'étais franc, pour le coup, j'étais l'élève, elle le professeur, et elle était ici pour m'aider, ce n'étais pas le moment d'avoir honte. Je devais en profiter pour retenir le plus de choses possible.

Elle s'avança vers moi et me souleva l'aile en expliquant:

"C'est un problème qu'ont certains pégases qui n'ont jamais utiliser leurs ailes. Je peux le régler, mais ça va faire un peu mal."

De la douleur? Face à la perspective de pouvoir voler, c'était peu de choses!

"Ne t'en fais pas! Je suis pas fragile." lui ai-je assuré.

"Ok. Prépare toi!"

Elle souleva mon aile gauche au maximum et donna un grand coup de sabot dans la jointure, ce qui serait une aisselle si c'était un bras à la place d'une aile.

Un choc parcourus mon corps, je sentis effectivement une douleur, comme si on venait de m'enfoncer une patte supplémentaire dans le corps. Je sentais chaque nerf, chaque tendon, ligament et muscle, prendre position, se réveillant de sa torpeur.

Dash replia délicatement mon aile avant de reculer un peu.

"Essaye de bouger pour voir?"

Moment d'appréhension. J'étais sur que mon aile était enfin opérationnelle. Je la sentais, je ressentais la caresse des plumes sur mon flanc. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je m'attendais à pouvoir bouger mes plumes comme des doigts, mais une aile était juste une succession de deux articulations.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de me concentrer pleinement pour déployer mon aile. Au final, le mécanisme se rapprochait d'une levée de bras lors d'une séance de yoga. Mais la sensation était à des lieux de ça.

J'ai regardé mon aile déployée. La lumière filtrait entre les plumes. Entre mes plumes. Cet arc magnifique que décrivait mon aile dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu espérer. Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'étais approché de quelque chose de gracieux.

J'en eu les larmes aux yeux, et Rainbow me demanda:

"Ça t'a fait si mal que ça?"

Elle semblait s'en vouloir, mais je l'ai rassurer en repliant mon aile:

"Non. C'est juste l'émotion. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier!"

"Attends que je fasse la deuxième déjà, on verra après pour les merci."

Elle passa au dessus de moi d'un bond, et entrepris le même mouvement pour mon aile droite.

Le même choc. C'est vraiment quelque chose, un membre qui se réveil. Je pense que si un paraplégique venait soudain à retrouver l'utilisation de ses jambes, ce serait la même sensation.

J'ai déployé mon autre aile.

"Je peux te remercier maintenant?"

Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Je pleurais vraiment trop depuis ma venue en ce monde!

"Maintenant, on va surtout commencer l'entrainement!" fit-elle d'une voix ferme. "C'est bien beau d'avoir des ailes, mais faut savoir s'en servir!"

Elle se contredisait pour le coup, elle m'avait assurée que ce n'était pas grave de ne pas savoir s'en servir. Je pense que c'était surtout pour nous motiver. Je me suis essuyé les yeux, bien décidé a commencer!

En pratique, j'avais un temps de retard sur Scootaloo. Elle battait des ailes bien plus vite que moi, et elle s'épuisait moins rapidement.

Rainbow nous encourageait chacun notre tour, nous poussant à bout pour nous forcer à nous surpasser. Elle faisait preuve d'une grande autorité et était très sévère, mais c'était une experte en la matière, alors nous suivions sans poser de questions. Je crois même que le fait qu'elle m'accorde autant d'attention me motivait d'avantage.

Nous avons alternés différentes épreuves: battre des ailes le plus longtemps possible sans chercher à s'élever en l'air, effectuer le plus de battement en 10 secondes, rester les ailes déployer au maximum pendant des dizaines de minutes. Mais elle ne nous a jamais demandé clairement d'essayer de voler, et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle a simplement répondue:

"Pinkie m'a toujours dit de ne pas commencer un gâteau si je n'ai pas tout les ingrédients."

Une métaphore, j'ai été un peu surpris de sa tournure, mais ça tombait sous le sens. Effectivement, rien ne servait d'essayer de voler si nous n'étions pas prêt.

De ma vie, je ne pense pas avoir autant transpiré que ce jour là. J'eus même une épreuve que Scootaloo ne pouvait pas encore faire: les pompes sur ailes. Si faire des pompes sur les mains me semblait affreusement épuisant en tant qu'humain, en effectuer avec des ailes constituait un défi titanesque. Je dus en enchainer cinq avant de m'effondrer.

"Il est temps de s'arrêter!" annonça Rainbow.

Je me suis écroulé au sol, épuisé. Le soleil venait de se coucher, cela faisait donc au moins 4 heures que nous nous entrainions.

Concrètement, nous étions tout les trois très contents. Scootaloo était heureuse d'avoir de l'avance sur quelqu'un de plus vieux qu'elle. Dash était contente de nos progrès. Pour ma part, j'étais complètement euphorique de ces nouvelles sensations. Je m'étais complètement éclaté! Je pense même que j'avais faillis me froisser une aile plusieurs fois, mais peut importe. J'étais heureux.

"On le refait demain?" trépigna Scootaloo qui, bien qu'en sueur, possédait encore assez d'énergie pour sauter sur place.

Bien que complètement épuisé et au sol, j'ai souris en ajoutant:

"Moi ça me va!"

Dash nous considéra en souriant, puis elle leva un sabot pour stopper Scootaloo.

"Il ne faut pas confondre vitesse et précipitation. Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès aujourd'hui, trop forcer d'un coup n'entrainerait que des mauvaises choses. Pensez juste à bien étirer vos ailes ce soir et demain, sinon elle vont vous faire mal pendant un moment!"

J'ai porté un sabot vers ma tempe et j'ai répondu:

"Roger!"

"On verra pour une autre séance plus tard, pour l'instant reposez-vous. Bonne soirée!"

Et elle s'envola. Bientôt je pourrais faire de même.

Je suis remis sur pattes.

"Tu rentre chez toi?" me demanda Scootaloo.

"Yep. Et toi?"

"Je pense que je vais faire pareil. Tu habite où?"

"Vers Sugar Cube Corner."

"Je t'accompagne alors, c'est sur mon chemin!"

J'ai souris. C'était vraiment une brave petite, bien loin de toutes ces gamines pourrîtes gâtées qui peuplent mon monde.

En chemin nous avons discutés de vol majoritairement, Scootaloo ne tarissait pas d'éloge envers Dash. Sur sa trottinette, elle me parlait des acrobaties qu'elle l'avait vue faire. La plupart figuraient dans le dessin animé, mais je fit l'impressionné, toujours pour tenir à ce rôle de pégase venant de loin.

Une fois arrivé sur le pas de ma porte, elle s'éloigna en me faisant un signe de la patte. Je lui ai renvoyé, avant de me poser une question: Avait-elle seulement un endroit où rentrer? Jamais on avait vu ou entendu parler de ses parents, ou même de sa maison, dans le dessin animé. Elle était juste liée d'amitié à Sweetie Belle et Applebloom, et Dash était comme sa grande sœur, mais rien sur sa vraie famille. Le sujet n'était pas simple à aborder aussi! Et si jamais je lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs? Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner au loin dans la pénombre.

Je suis rentré chez moi, je suis allé me coucher directement, après quelques étirements, et je me suis endormis presque à l'instant où je suis atterrit sur mon lit.

J'étais bien ici. Et le futur s'annonçait radieux.


	6. Ciel - Chapitre 2

Ciel - Chapitre 2 - Vent

Trois jours après la première séance se tint la seconde. Entre-temps, j'ai rendus quelques services à des poneys histoire de gagner ma croûte. Le système économique de Ponyville était assez simple. Je me souviens d'un débat sur un forum où les gens élaboraient des théories quand au système monétaire d'Equestria, mais aucun ne parvenait à se mettre d'accord. Ici, tout où rien pouvait se payer, l'argent était aussi bien une récompense qu'un moyen de paiement, et elle ne manquait pas à une grande majorité de poneys, ce qui fait qu'ils n'était pas trop pingres quand il s'agissait de récompenser un dur mérite, les marchands pouvaient souvent offrir lors d'une bonne journée. J'avais aidé la fleuriste à entretenir ses fleurs, et un poney à tirer une charrette d'un bout à l'autre de Ponyville par exemple. Le système pour les loyers était trop complexe pour être abordé ici.

Toujours dans la plaine au nord-est de Ponyville, à la même heure, nous nous sommes retrouvés.

"Aujourd'hui, je volerais!" fit Scootaloo, qui semblait plus motivée que jamais.

"Ha! Je suis sur que je volerais avant toi!" fis-je à Scootaloo en riant. Bien sur, je ne le pensais pas, elle possédait trop d'avance sur moi, et elle le compris bien, mais cette pseudo rivalité nous amusait.

"Il faut penser comme ça! Mais ne soyez pas déçu si vous n'y arrivez pas!" nous fit Rainbow avec le sourire, appréciant notre enthousiasme, mais son regard laissait clairement entendre qu'elle ne tolérerait aucun défaitisme.

Nous nous sommes échauffés, puis Rainbow nous demande dès le début d'essayer de s'envoler. Nous avons échangé un regard avec Scootaloo. Ne contredisait-elle pas ce qu'elle avait dit il y a trois jours sur le fait qu'on n'essaye pas si on n'est pas prêt?

Elle nous rassura en disant:

"C'est juste pour voir à quel point vous avez encore besoin de progresser."

J'ai haussé les épaules en disant:

"Vas-y Scootaloo."

Elle s'avança devant Rainbow. Rien qu'à son regard, on sentait que Dash plaçait d'énormes espoirs en Scootaloo.

La pouliche se concentra, elle commença à battre des ailes aussi vite que possible. Son dos s'éleva, formant une courbe étrange avec son corps, mais ses sabots ne décollèrent pas du sol.

Elle y mit toute son énergie, mais Rainbow l'arrêta:

"On ne pourra pas s'entrainer si tu es épuisée!"

Scootaloo ralentit ses ailes, pour ensuite les arrêter. Elle semblait déçu. Dash voulu la réconforter et se pencha sur elle:

"Écoute, ça ne sert à rien de savoir voler si tu dois gaspiller toute ton énergie juste pour décoller. Je suis là pour t'apprendre à voler en premier lieu, c'est vrai, mais aussi pour t'apprendre ne pas trop t'épuiser en vol. Tu n'es pas ici juste pour pouvoir faire un mini bond avec tes ailes, non?"

Scootaloo regarda Dash dans les yeux, elle repris le sourire et acquiesça. Le regard de Rainbow était affectueux.

Dash releva la tête et se tourna vers moi:

"À ton tour."

J'ai déployer mes ailes. Je les avaient tellement déployées en trois jour, juste pour les contemplées et pour en battre par fascination, que j'avais eu peur de me les abimées à force. J'avais le trac. J'ai inspiré, puis relâcher, afin de me détendre. Puis j'ai pris une grande inspiration et je me suis concentrer. J'ai commencé à battre des ailes. À chaque brassé, je sentais le vent frotter mes flancs.

Battant de plus en plus vite, j'ai réussi à garder mes ailes synchronisées, sur ce plan l'entrainement avait été utile, et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, mon sens du rythme également. Battre des ailes, c'était un peu comme suivre un métronome de plus en plus rapide. Cependant, je fis une erreur que Rainbow me fit remarquer tout de suite:

"Reprend ton souffle! Tes muscles ont besoin d'air!"

Elle avait raison, je commençais à avoir du mal à maintenir le battement de mes ailes. J'ai relâché mon souffle, puis j'ai commencé à inspirer, à rythme régulier. J'ai sentis une nette différence, cela me semblait plus facile. Malgré tout, je ne parvenait pas à décoller.

"Ça ira pour cette fois." me fit Dash.

J'ai arrêté. Je n'étais pas vraiment déçu du résultat, compte tenu du fait que je n'avais pratiqué qu'un seul entrainement.

"Vous êtes tout deux en nets progrès!" nous félicita Dash. "Après cette séance, nous referons surement un test pour voir."

La séance fut dure. Dash en demandait de plus en plus, cherchant toujours à repousser nos limites. Je rattrapais Scootaloo. Heureusement que j'avais fait un OC un minimum sportif, j'aurais eu bien plus de mal si il avait été calqué sur ma condition physique humaine.

Il devait être 17 heures quand Dash nous fit arrêter.

"Je vais chercher quelque chose. Ne bougez pas, étirez-vous, ne laissez pas vos muscles refroidir! Vous allez en avoir besoin!"

Elle nous fit un clin d'œil et s'envola. Scootaloo et moi avons échangés un regard, impatients de voir ce que Rainbow nous réservait.

Tout en nous étirant, nous avons un peu causer avec Scootaloo. Je commençais à la connaitre un peu plus que ce que le dessin animé permettait, elle me racontait certaines de ses péripéties avec les Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Dash revint sur un nuage, tirant d'un sabot un nuage un peu plus petit. Elle fit presque toucher le sol au nuage sur lequel elle était, et le posa devant moi. Elle déposa le plus petit devant Scootaloo.

"Montez!" fit-elle avec le sourire.

Nous avons un peu hésité, puis Scootaloo se lança. Elle sauta sur le nuage. Je fis de même.

Quelle sensation agréable! Aussi doux qu'une plume et aussi moelleux que de la neige fraichement tombée! Le nuage s'adaptait à le forme de mes sabots, je m'enfonçais à peine. Nul doute que j'allais aimer les nuages à l'avenir.

J'ai un peu malaxer le nuage avec mes sabots, profitant de cette nouvelle sensation. Scootaloo, elle, soulevait ses sabots et les reposaient, elle semblait amusée par cette texture.

Rainbow nous regardait d'un air bienveillant et fit en riant:

"Une fois qu'on en a touché, c'est dur de s'en séparer!"

Nous avions le sourire aux lèvres. Scootaloo a demandée en trépignant:

"On va faire quoi?"

"Vous allez voir!" répondit Rainbow avec un nouveaux clin d'œil.

Elle se plaça derrière nous, mit un sabot en dessous de nos nuages, et elle commença à battre des ailes.

Les nuages se soulevèrent, nous entrainant avec eux. Indirectement, grâce à Rainbow, nous volions. Nous avons retenus notre souffle, nous montions vite, très vite, nous avancions aussi, et nous n'avions pas vraiment confiance en la solidité d'un nuage. Mais après tout, Dash savait ce qu'elle faisait, et rien de dramatique ne se produisit. À un moment, elle arrêta de pousser les nuages, et revint se placer devant nous, le soleil couchant dans son dos faisait resplendir sa crinière de mille feux.

"Retournez-vous."

Nous nous sommes exécutés. Rainbow nous avait emportée loin, on distinguait tout juste Ponyville. Scootaloo et moi avons eu le même réflexe: regarder en bas. Nous étions à une altitude assez vertigineuse pour des pégases qui ne savaient pas voler. Je penchais pour une cinquantaine de mètres. Nous avons tout deux ravalés notre salive.

Dash, toujours derrière nous, nous demanda:

"Essayez de battre des ailes."

Ce que nous avons fait. La réaction est assez impressionnante quand on ne s'y attends pas: les nuages se sont élevés.

"Même si vous ne savez pas voler, vous pouvez diriger un nuage avec vos ailes." expliqua Rainbow.

"Pourquoi on ne s'en sert pas comme moyen de transport?" ai-je demandé.

"Seuls les pégases peuvent tenir sur un nuage, et ceux qui en auraient besoin savent voler pour la plupart, ce qui est bien plus rapide. Et devoir attendre qu'un nuage passe devant toi pour pouvoir bouger n'est pas forcément pratique. Sans compter que si tu tombe, tu ne peux pas te rattraper."

"C'est juste."

"Bon. Si je vous ais amenée ici, c'est pour faire..."

"Une course!" sautilla Scootaloo qui avait compris.

"Exactement!" confirma Rainbow. "Le premier arrivé au cottage de Fluttershy aura gagné! Ne vous en faites pas, si il y a un problème, je suis là!"

Elle se plaça devant nous, affichant un air satisfait, elle avait visiblement hâte de nous voir nous démener pour gagner.. Scootaloo et moi avons échangé un nouveau regard, remplis de défi cette fois.

"À vos marques!"

Nous nous sommes penchés, ailes déployées, le regard braqué vers Ponyville.

"Prêêêêt?"

Un petit coup de tension. Je n'avais jamais volé sur un nuage, mais si on était là, c'est que Rainbow jugeait que nous étions prêt. Je devais plutôt profiter de l'instant.

"Partez!"

Les ailes se sont mises en marches. Scootaloo, plus entrainées sur ce plan, fila à toute allure. Pour ma part, je mis du temps à enclencher mes ailes, plus grandes donc moins maniables, dans la bonne direction. Les cascades de Scootaloo sur sa trottinette avait du l'aider à bien partir.

Une fois partis, je ne mis pas trop de temps à combler mon retard. Scootaloo le remarqua et doubla d'effort. Le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles, ma crinière et ma queue ondulaient dans ce dernier. C'était vraiment quelque chose de voler, même sur un nuage!

J'ai regardé la pouliche. Elle le vit et m'interrogea du regard, je me suis contenté de répondre d'un sourire en coin. J'ai alors poussé un grand coup sur mes ailes et je l'ai devancé de plusieurs mètres en une seule fois.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil en arrière, elle me regarda et sembla tout d'abord effarée, puis se ressaisie et se concentra sur son propre vol, avant d'afficher un air d'étonnement, regardant cette fois-ci devant moi.

"Le ciel n'est pas vide!" me signala Rainbow qui volait en dessous de nous tout en nous observant.

Je tourné ma tête vers l'avant, un nuage nous barrait la route! Trop près pour l'esquiver, je me le suis mangé en pleine face. Même sur quelque chose d'aussi moelleux, un collision n'est jamais agréable. Scootaloo se baissa et réussi à passer en dessous. Pour ma part, je dû reculer, puis descendre un peu mon propre nuage pour pouvoir me faufiler en dessous. Entre temps, Scootaloo avait pris de l'avance. Beaucoup d'avance.

J'ai essayé de battre des ailes aussi vite que possible. Ponyville se rapprochait trop vite, je n'allais pas avoir le temps de la rattraper! Pour une raison que j'ignore, mes années de cours de physique me revinrent en tête, force de frottement, pénétration dans l'air. La solution s'afficha devant mes yeux.

Je me suis complètement replié sur mon nuage, ne laissant que mes ailes entièrement libres de leurs mouvements. J'ai gagné en vitesse, mon corps compacté offrant moins de résistance à l'air. Je me suis rapproché de Scootaloo. Encore quelque mètres! Le cottage de Fluttershy se rapprochait dangereusement. Fluttershy elle-même nous attendait, quelques mètres au dessus de sa propre maison, tenant une banderole entre elle et un nuage, marquant l'arrivée. Elle semblait quelque peu effrayée par notre vitesse.

J'étais presque à côté de Scootaloo, la ligne d'arrivée à quelques dizaines de mètres. Je pouvais le faire! Scootaloo donnait tout ce qu'elle avait, mais moi aussi. Nous avions tout les deux la rage de gagner!

Un grain de pollen dans la narine, un éternuement, et voila mes ailes désynchronisées. Je pris du retard, et quand je rouvrit les yeux, Scootaloo avait franchit la ligne, et je suivis à même pas un mètre d'elle.

Scootaloo jubilait. Elle avait gagnée d'une courte tête, et je n'avais pas l'intention de contester sa victoire, je n'aurais peut-être pas gagné, même si ce pollen n'avait pas mis son grain de sel. Fluttershy la félicitait avec sa vigueur habituelle, autant dire que Scootaloo, qui criait "Wouhou!", ne l'entendait pas le moins du monde.

"Tu as une sacrée vitesse!" félicita Rainbow. "Tu as bien réagit en te baissant pour esquiver le nuage!"

Elle se tourna vers moi.

"Quand à toi, tu as été rapide également, mais fait attention à ne pas trop te faire déconcentrer quand tu vole! C'était une bonne idée de te replier pour gagner en vitesse!"

Je venais d'effectuer mon premier vol sur un nuage, et Dash me félicitait. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pus être plus euphorique. La sensation de vitesse que j'avais ressentis durant la course me conforta dans l'idée que je devais parvenir à voler, par tout les moyens.

Dash ramena nos nuages au sol, Fluttershy repartie s'occuper de ses animaux, et nous sommes descendus.

"À vous de les éclater!" nous fit Rainbow, radieuse, désignant nos nuages. "Tapez un grand coup dedans!"

Nous avons chacun effectué une ruade sur nos nuages, et ils se dissipèrent instantanément dans un petit *pouf!*. C'était drôle de frapper un nuage, un peu comme éclater du papier-bulle.

Scootaloo et moi avions le sourire aux lèvres, nous étions fiers de ce que nous venions d'accomplir dans cette journée, qui touchait maintenant à sa fin.

"Bien!" fit Dash. "Au vue de ce que vous avez fait durant la course, on peut refaire un test de vol! Vous avez énormément progresser aujourd'hui!"

J'ai regardé Scootaloo, qui me regardait également:

"Honneur au gagnant, et aux dames qui plus est!" fis-je en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Scootaloo ria. Elle s'avança et se concentra. Son regard était encore plus déterminé que lors de la course.

Petit moment de tension, puis elle battit des ailes de toutes ses forces, le visage crispé. Au début, il ne se passa rien de plus qu'en début d'après-midi, puis au bout de quelque secondes, elle commença à se détacher du sol. Ce n'était pas grand chose, à peine quelques centimètres, mais le fait est là: elle ne touchait plus sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle volait. Elle hurla:

"J'ai réussi! J'y arrive! Je vole!"

Elle commença à avancer. Elle n'allait pas bien vite, mais elle était loin d'être déçue! On voyait l'émerveillement dans ses yeux. Elle était complètement absorbée par sa performance, décrivant des petits cercles autour de nous, essayant de pousser sa vitesse au maximum. Elle s'épuisa néanmoins assez vite, et elle fût contrainte d'atterrir.

"Bravo Scoot'!" lui fis-je.

"Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas te décourager! Bravo ma petite!" lui fit Dash en lui ébouriffant la crinière. Scootaloo tanguait un peu sur place à cause de la fatigue, et ses yeux semblait avoir du mal à rester ouverts, mais elle arborait un sourire béa.

"J'y suis arrivé! Bientôt je pourrais voler aussi bien que toi..."

Je pense qu'elle voulait parler de Rainbow, mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'écroula sur le sol, ronflant.

Dash la pris sur son dos, lui murmurant:

"Un jour, tu sera la plus douée des pégases."

Son regard était vraiment affectueux, on aurait dit celui d'une grande sœur. Elle se tourna vers moi, essayant de ne pas parler trop fort:

"On fait ton test rapidement, il faut que je la ramène chez elle."

J'ai acquiescé en silence, et j'ai déployé mes ailes. Je savais que je n'avais pas fait autant de progrès que Scootaloo. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis concentré, donnant tout ce que j'avais. Si au moins je pouvais aussi décoller du sol de quelques centimètres.

Après quelques secondes, j'entendis la voix de Rainbow étrangement distante me faire:

"Je te conseillerais d'ouvrir les yeux!"

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Je n'étais pas à quelques centimètres du sol, j'étais déjà au moins à 3 mètres!

Je voulu crier ma joie, mais je me suis souvenu qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller Scootaloo, j'ai donc mis mes sabots devant ma bouche pour éviter cela. Je volais!

Rainbow me regardait avec le sourire:

"Bravo à toi! Maintenant tu sais voler sans problèmes, ton entrainement s'arrête ici. À toi de perfectionner ta manière de voler, chaque pégase a sa méthode. Fait juste attention à ne pas trop faire le fanfaron dès le début, c'est comme ça que les accidents arrivent."

J'ai acquiescé, tenant toujours ma bouche dans mes sabots, et lévitant toujours à quelques mètres du sol.

"Je te laisse. Si tu veux des conseils, je suis toujours là. C'était cool de t'avoir comme élève. Bienvenue dans le monde du ciel!"

Elle s'en est allée tranquillement, Scootaloo toujours ronflant sur son dos. J'attendis un peu, faisant du sur-place, une fois qu'elle fut éloignée, puis je laissa éclater ma joie. Un grand cri, je crois que j'ai dit "Yataa!", mon côté féru de manga qui est revenu l'espace d'un instant sans doutes. En réponse, j'entendis un cri de frayeur, qui indiquait que j'avais surement surpris Fluttershy. J'ai rigolé. J'avais l'esprit à la fête. Pas de larmes de joie cette fois, j'étais loin de ça.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration, j'ai levé la tête, et je me suis envolé encore plus haut.

Le vent glissait sur chaque partie de mon corps, une fois à bonne altitude, j'ai cherché du regard Ponyville. Plus précisément ma maison. Quel bonheur d'avoir des yeux perçants de pégases! Une fois repérée, je me suis dirigé vers elle aussi vite que possible. Le sifflement de l'air, la liberté totale de mouvement, bien plus importante que sur un nuage, cette impression d'être impossible à arrêter et libre de tout! J'ai vu un nuage un peu plus haut que moi s'approcher, et une idée folle me vint d'instinct, un défi imposé par mon esprit que je décidais de relevé immédiatement.

Une fois passé en dessous de lui, j'ai relevé tout l'avant mon corps, tentant un looping. Changé d'orientation ainsi n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire, mais je parvint à effectuer mon looping sans casse.

"Wouhou!"

Je riait aux éclats. J'ai repris mon vol vers ma maison. Je m'en suis rapproché assez vite. Trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite! Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter à temps. Un choc, du verre qui se brise, un petit roulé-boulé, et me voici atterrit, presque sans dommages, dans ma chambre, contre un mur, la tête sur le sol et les sabots en l'air. Une fois la surprise passée, je suis repartis d'un grand rire, posant ma patte sur mon front.

"Bravo mon vieux! 5 minutes pour péter un truc!"

Je savais désormais voler, éclater des nuages, casser des vitres, et accessoirement choper un rhume en dormant dans une chambre devenue un carrefour de courant d'airs. J'allais dorénavant pouvoir profiter de ma vie de pégase à fond.


	7. Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 3

Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 3 - Plus on rit!

Un mois! Un mois que j'étais à Ponyville! J'étais installé tranquillement, je savais désormais voler! Je n'aurais jamais cru que la vie puisse être aussi radieuse dans ce monde. J'avais une petite idée grâce au dessin animé, mais je pensais malgré tout m'en lasser, mais pour l'instant, je savourais chaque jour avec la même joie qu'au premier, voir d'avantage, comme si j'avais appris à apprécier un bonheur permanent.

Seule ombre au tableau, j'avais quelques regrets pour mes amis. En un mois, avec le décalage temporel, cela faisait 30 ans que j'avais disparus. Certains de mes amis avaient dû mourir, et je n'avais pas été là pour eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls pour autant, et cela me réconfortait. Par contre, j'en connais un en particulier qui ne m'aurait pas pardonné d'être partis à Ponyville sans lui. SomeBrony, un de mes meilleurs amis, que j'avais "convertis" à My Little Pony. Si cette série avait ajouter du soleil à ma vie déjà relativement colorée, bien que solitaire, je pense que pour lui elle avait été comme un rayon qui perce derrière l'horizon après une interminable nuit. Je me sentais coupable de l'avoir laissé dans ce monde qui le rongeait chaque jour, alors que moi j'étais partis seul pour notre rêve. Il était vraiment mieux qu'il me croît mort plutôt qu'il apprenne que j'étais partis à Equestria.

Néanmoins, j'étais décidé à vivre cette vie au maximum, à ne pas me laisser abattre par de simples suppositions.

J'étais perché sur un nuage, en train d'observer les poneys en bas, la tête posée sur les pattes. J'appréciais énormément le touché duveteux des nuages, cela valait tout les matelas du monde! J'étais vraiment heureux d'avoir choisi un pégase pour OC. Cette sensation, plus la possibilité de voler, c'était mieux que tout ce que la magie des licornes aurait pu m'offrir.

Le nuage étant assez grand, je roulais d'un bout à l'autre en riant, exactement comme l'aurait fait un enfant sur son lit. J'avais toujours gardé une grande partie d'enfant en moi, pouvoir prendre beaucoup de choses à la légère présentait de nombreux avantages, même si je savais être sérieux au bon moment.

Un faux mouvement, j'ai été trop loin, et je suis passé par dessus le nuage. La différence entre moi et un enfant sur son lit en cette instant pouvait se mesurer en mètres. Pris par surprise, je pu néanmoins déployer mes ailes et brasser un peu d'air pour amortir ma chute. Je me fis cependant assez mal, et en me relevant, je sentis quelque chose se trimbaler dans ma bouche. Une dent sortie.

"Bien joué crétin!" me fis-je. "Un mois que t'a ce corps, et t'as déjà perdu une dent! Maintenant que t'a plus tes lunettes, tu trouve autre chose à péter, c'est ça?"

Quand j'étais humain, je portais des lunettes, et j'avais la fâcheuse tendance de les casser fréquemment. Ma transformation en pégase m'avait redonné une vue correcte, et même très perçante, mais visiblement, il me fallait toujours quelque chose à briser.

"Rien de casser?" demanda un voix féminine derrière moi.

Je me suis retourné, ma dent toujours dans mon sabot. Elle était bleue clair, avec une crinière bicolore blanche et bleue foncée. Un sablier en tant que cutie mark. C'était Colgate. Elle fixa ma dent avec des yeux ronds, puis me pris par le sabot.

"Il faut absolument vous la recoller tout de suite! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, suivez-moi!"

Je me suis fait entrainé sans vraiment comprendre. Était-elle vraiment dentiste comme le fandom s'amusait à la montrer? Avais-je à ce point de la chance pour que la solution à mon problème vienne d'elle-même? Nous sommes arrivés devant son cabinet assez vite. Elle était donc bien dentiste.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle m'a installé sur l'espèce de siège que l'on rencontre chez tout les dentistes, et elle a pris ma dent pour la plonger dans un verre de lait qu'elle avait remplit dès son arrivée. Je me souvenais avoir lu ça quelque part, une dent conservée dans du lait aura plus de chances d'être remise avec succès.

Elle commença à tripatouiller ses outils chirurgicaux à l'aide de sa magie. J'étais nerveux, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas été chez le dentiste, et c'était le première fois qu'on allait me recoller une dent.

Elle revint avec un masque sur le museau et une seringue lévitant par magie.

"Je vais vous endormir directement, ce sera plus rapide que de faire une anesthésie de la mâchoire."

"Si vous le dites" fis-je en zozotant un peu à cause du trou entre mes dents. C'était elle l'experte, pas moi, et à bien y réfléchir, je préférais ne pas assister à ce genre d'opération, surtout quand je la subissait!

Une piqure, quelques secondes où je vit flou, et je me suis endormis.

Réveillé plus tard, avec un mal de crâne. J'ai examiné mes dents avec ma langue, tout semblait en place, comme neuf.

Colgate me regardait.

"J'ai pu vous replacer votre dent. Vous avez une sacré hygiène dentaire, on dirait presque que vos dents n'ont jamais servies!"

Ah. Oui. Ce corps datait d'à peine un mois, donc en effet, elles n'avaient pas encore autant servies que ce qu'on pourrait attendre de quelqu'un de mon âge. Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le dire.

"Je fais toujours attention à bien me brosser les dents" répondis-je, faisant semblant d'être flatté.

Je n'aimais pas devoir mentir à tout bout de champs, mais pour ce genre de questions, je n'avais pas le choix.

"Sinon, vous vous appelez comment?"

J'étais en train de vérifier avec ma langue que ma dent était bien en place quand elle posa cette question. Surpris, je voulu répondre, mais je me mordis la langue. Après une petite grimace, j'ai répondu:

"Ground Writer. Je vous dois combien?"

Je n'avais même pas pensé à lui demander son nom tellement il me paraissait évident, néanmoins elle me répondit:

"Enchantée, moi c'est Colgate. Et pour cette fois ci, vous ne me devez rien."

"C'est bien aimable à vous." fis-je avec le sourire.

Je me suis levé du siège, et je me suis dirigé vers la porte.

"À la prochaine!" me fit-elle.

"Au plaisir, mais pas de sitôt en tant que client, j'espère." ais-je plaisanté.

Elle eu un petit rire.

"Au revoir, et encore merci."

Je suis sortit alors qu'elle m'adressait un signe du sabot.

J'ai réfléchis à ce que je pouvais faire. Cette mésaventure m'avait passé l'envie de dormir sur un nuage pour l'après-midi, et je n'avais pas grand chose à faire, comme toujours.

J'écrivais toujours à mes heures perdues, l'inspiration venait bien ici et j'avais enfin le temps, qui m'avait toujours manqué dans mon monde à force de rester brancher sur internet, pour écrire mes romans. Mais personnes ne risquait de comprendre une histoire avec des humains à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs à quoi ressemblaient les livres d'Equestria? À part Daring Do, y avait-il beaucoup d'écrivains de fictions? Peut-être un Terry Pratchet ou un Tolkien local?

Une seule solution pour en avoir le cœur net: aller à la bibliothèque. Je m'y suis rendu au trot, au sens propre du terme pour une fois.

Une fois devant, j'ai toqué à la porte. Pas de réponses. J'ai toqué à nouveau. Toujours rien.

J'ai ouvert la porte, et je suis entré. Après tout, c'était un lieu public, non?

"Y'a quelqu'un?"

Pas de réponses. J'ai regardé les étagères remplies de livres, je n'avais pas besoin de Twilight pour chercher un bouquin dans une bibliothèque.

J'ai observé les rayons: "Magie", "Histoire", "Mythologie", "Biologie", "Romans". Ah! Voila ce que je cherchais!

J'ai déployé mes ailes et je me suis envolé au niveau de l'étagère du haut. J'ai commencé à examiner les titres des livres, et l'un d'entre eux a particulièrement attiré mon attention: "Ces humains...". Alors il y avait quelqu'un qui croyait aux humains au point d'en faire un livre? C'était réellement quelque chose de connus que les humains?

Intrigué au plus haut point, j'ai regardé le nom de l'auteur. Rosea Millia. Ça ne me disait strictement rien, même en poney de background. J'ai voulu prendre le livre, mais au moment où j'ai tendu le sabot pour l'attraper, je fus soudain éblouis par une forte lumière violette venant du centre de la pièce. Je me suis caché les les yeux avec mes sabots, et une petite détonation s'est faite entendre, accompagnée d'un vent assez fort. Je fus déséquilibré par la rafale, et ma tête a heurtée l'étagère, ce qui eu pour effet de me sonner, me faisant par la même perdre le contrôle de mon vol, et je me suis étalé au sol, une fois de plus.

Je me suis relevé, en me frottant la tête, et j'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce bazar. Stupéfaction.

Au centre de la pièce se tenait une licorne mâle, étendue au sol, visiblement inconsciente. Il était bleu, bleu foncé, et sa crinière était plus claire, frisée. Je me suis approché pour voir si il allait bien, et c'est là que je l'ai reconnu.

Blue Dreamer, l'OC de mon ami Somebrony. Comment était-il arrivé ici? Twilight avait retentée un sort de téléportation? Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue elle aussi alors? Et par quel hasard incommensurable serait-elle tombée chez un autre brony? Et pourquoi Spike manquait aussi? Fallait-il que je prévienne quelqu'un?

Je me posais un millier de questions, mais le détenteur des réponse bougea alors. J'avais les yeux écarquillés, il se redressa, la tête vacillante, se la tenant avec un sabot. Il regarda son sabot, il fronça les sourcils, rejetant un peu la tête en arrière, comme si il doutait que ce sabot puisse exister.

"Hein?" fit-il d'une voix embrumée.

Son regard se posa alors sur moi, qui était toujours bouché-bée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"Hokar?" me fit-il dubitatif.

C'était le diminutif de mon pseudo, mon vieux pseudo. Seuls mes amis le connaissait. Et peu de gens auraient été capables de reconnaitre mon OC.

"Hauru?" ais-je répondu, incrédule.

Hauru, ou Somebrony comme il s'appelait sur les forums brony.

"Mais que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comme ça?" me demanda t-il.

"Je pourrais te retourner la question!" répondis-je.

Il regarda de nouveau son sabot, puis il leva l'autre, et il sembla soudain comprendre. Il porta ses sabots à sa tête, tâtant chaque recoin. Il examina son corps.

"Qu'est-ce que je fous en poney!?" hurla t-il.

Sa voix était à mi-chemin de l'horreur et de la jubilation. Néanmoins, la question à propos de ce qu'il était advenu de Twilight m'inquiéta.

"Je t'expliquerais plus tard!" ais-je coupé. "Réponds juste à me question: c'est Twilight qui t'a amené ici?"

"Twilight?" me demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il regarda autour de lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit.

"Mais c'est... La bibliothèque de Ponyville!?"

"Calme toi!" fis-je sèchement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique maintenant. "C'est bien Twilight qui t'a amenée ici, non?"

Il contempla un moment les alentours, ne semblant pas y croire, puis il reporta son regard sur moi.

"Non... Non, j'étais juste venu voir comment tu allais, ça faisait un mois que j'avais pas de tes nouvelles. Comme tu répondais pas chez toi j'ai crus que tu étais sortit, et je suis entré avec les clefs que tu laissent toujours trainer pour t'attendre. Je suis arrivé dans ton salon, il y avait une chaise par terre, je l'ai remise en place, puis il y a eu un flash, et c'est tout."

La fameuse chaise que Twilight avait fait tomber en apparaissant dans mon monde. Je ne l'avais effectivement pas remise en place. Son histoire semblait cohérente, mais pourquoi s'était-il trouvé téléporté à Equestria? Et autre chose me tracassait.

"Tu es sur que ça fait seulement un mois que tu n'as pas de mes nouvelles?"

"Certains! La dernière fois que je t'ai causé, c'est quand tu m'a dit que tu venais de péter un high score sur My Little Karaoké."

C'était vrai, cela s'était passé deux jours avant mon départ à Ponyville. Mais qu'en était-il alors de la différence temporelle qui semblait avoir été confirmée par l'histoire de Dash? En toute logique, il aurait dû s'écouler trente ans! Pas trente jours!

Somebrony voyait bien que je réfléchissais, il me demanda:

"Alors! Tu m'explique!?"

Je suis sortit de mes réflexions. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait rien.

Je lui ai alors tout expliqué, de mon réveil à cause du bruit jusqu'à mon intégration en tant que nouveau citoyen d'Equestria. Pendant mon récit, il eu quelques réactions, notamment lors de l'arrivé de Twilight chez moi où il fut surpris, et aussi lors de mon départ où il sembla assez énervé que je ne l'ai pas invité, mais il ne m'interrompit pas. Une fois mon histoire finie, il voulu enchainer sur une question, mais il n'eut pas le temps car quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

"... Incroyable de devoir faire tout ce chemin pour de l'encre!" fit la personne qui entrait à une autre derrière elle.

C'était Twilight qui parlait à Spike. Quand elle nous vit assis au beau milieu de la bibliothèque, elle se figea. Somebrony ouvrit la bouche. Malgré mon récit, il n'en croyait pas de voir ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Twilight, la vraie!

"Ground, qui est-ce?" demanda Twilight.

Avec elle, il valait mieux joué franc jeu, et rien ne disait que la transformation de mon amie était sans danger, l'avis d'une experte était préférable. J'ai expliqué:

"Voila Blue Dreamer, un ami à moi. Il vient juste d'arriver de mon monde, et on aimerait bien savoir pourquoi."

"Comment ça de ton monde!?" s'emporta Twilight. "Qui l'a fait venir ici!?"

Je crois qu'elle me soupçonnait d'avoir fais venir un ami sans sa permission, et pour le coup il est vrai que ça aurait été très fourbe de ma part.

"Personne! On ne sait pas pourquoi il est ici! Il est juste venu chez moi et il s'est retrouvé ici!"

Twilight sembla se calmer un peu, mais elle conserva les sourcils froncés. Elle s'approcha de mon ami, Spike sur ses talons. Elle l'examina en détail. Lui semblait complètement ailleurs, comme si il se croyait dans un rêve, et resta sans autre réaction que l'étonnement.

"La transformation semble aussi complète que la tienne." commenta t-elle. "Il était chez toi tu dis?"

J'ai acquiescé. Elle sembla réfléchir.

"Il n'y a aucune magie dans votre monde, comment pourrait-il s'être déplacé ainsi? Visiblement, ce qui a déclenché le saut dimensionnel semblait aussi manquer d'énergie, puisqu'il a subit le même phénomène que toi et s'est transformé en poney."

"Un cafouillage magique?" suggéra Spike.

Twilight considéra son compagnon. Son regard s'éclaira. Elle sembla soudainement gênée.

"Se pourrait-il que... Ce soit de ma faute...?"

Je l'ai interrogé du regard, elle s'expliqua:

"Le déplacement que j'ai effectué chez toi a dut créer une pseudo-brèche dimensionnelle. Et ton ami s'est fait aspirer."

"Mais ce n'est pas logique." ais-je rétorqué. "Quand je t'ai transporté, j'aurais du me faire téléporter aussi alors!"

"La magie peut prendre du temps à agir, surtout à ce niveau. C'est un genre d'effet secondaire latent. C'est aussi à cause de ça que je ne l'ai pas détecter avec mon sort."

Un mois. C'est vrai que le sort avait eu le temps de se préparer. Somebrony semblait complètement perdu par notre dialogue. Il ne cessait de fixer tour à tour Twilight et Spike.

"Mais pourquoi il ne s'est écoulé qu'un mois dans mon monde? Pour Dash, quinze jours avaient valus quinze ans dans mon monde."

Somebrony détourna le regard vers moi. Ce que j'avais dit lui rappelait forcément My Little Dashie, mais je ne lui avait pas encore parlé de ça, et il ne devait surtout faire une réflexion là dessus, je n'avais rien dit à personne de la ressemblance entre ce qu'il s'était passé et cette histoire.

"Ce n'était pas ton monde. Votre monde n'est pas le seul à être peuplé d'humains." me répondit Twilight.

C'était presque logique. On a toujours tendance à se considérer comme le centre du monde, pourquoi n'existerait-il que deux dimensions?

"Désolée pour ce problème magique, je peux arranger ça tout de suite." fit Twilight, se sentant toujours coupable.

J'ai ris.

"Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille retourner dans notre monde, non?" fis-je en regardant du coin de l'œil mon ami.

"Et te laisser t'amuser tout seul à Ponyville? Hors de question!" rétorqua t-il, semblant soudainement se réveiller.

Twilight sembla choquée. Sur trois humains rencontrés, deux préféraient rester dans son monde plutôt que le leur. Même l'humain qui avait recueillit Dash semblait détester son propre monde.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez les humains pour que vous soyez tous comme ça!?"

"Oh on est pas tous comme ça." l'ais-je rassuré. "Beaucoup de gens aiment notre monde, on est juste des cas isolés."

Twilight semblait douter de la véracité de mes paroles, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre pour juger notre monde que ce que je lui avais raconté, et je pense que, dans le doute, elle accepta cette explication.

"Bon!" fit-elle en soupirant. "Après tout, que vous vouliez pas rentrer chez vous, c'est pas mon problème, et ça me fait gagner du temps! Mais ne faites pas de bêtises ici, et ne dites pas que vous venez d'un autre monde!"

Elle nous fixa un instant, les sourcils froncés, pour s'assurer que nous avions bien compris. Puis elle reprit, en me regardant:

"J'ai des choses à faire, je te laisse t'occuper d'accueillir ton ami."

J'ai acquiescé, fait un signe de tête à Blue Dreamer, nous nous sommes levés et nous sommes sortis. Twilight était déjà plongée dans ses papiers, et il m'a semblé l'entendre maugréer "Les humains..." avant que je ferme la porte.

Blue Dreamer me regarda, semblant toujours un peu perdu.

"J'ai un millier de questions à te poser."

J'ai souris.

"Je vais y répondre, t'en fais pas, faut juste qu'on trouve un endroit pour discuter tranquillement. Je pense que le plus simple est d'aller chez moi."

"Si tu le dis..."

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers ma maison. Les réactions de Blue Dreamer m'ont un peu faites penser à moi-même quand je suis arrivé ici. Il regardait dans tout les sens. Je vous épargne la description de ce trajet, qui fut assez laborieux compte tenu du fait qu'il s'arrêtait dès qu'il croisait un poney qu'il reconnaissait.

Une fois arrivés chez moi, nous nous sommes installés dans le salon, moi sur le siège que j'utilisais pour écrire, lui sur le seul petit fauteuil présent.

"Vas-y, pose tes questions." l'ais-je inciter. "Mais je te promet pas de pouvoir répondre à tout."

Il sembla hésiter un instant, cherchant quelle était la question qui le préoccupait le plus. Au final, il m'a demandé:

"Est-ce que tout ceci est bien réel?"

J'ai été bloqué un instant. Puis j'ai ris, à un tel point que je suis tombé de ma chaise. Il m'a regardé, surpris.

"Je vois pas ce que ça a de drôle, «Ground»." fit-il sérieusement, en accentuant mon prénom, comme si le fait de m'appeler par autre chose que mon pseudo habituel lui semblait bizarre.

Je me suis remis sur ma chaise, essayant de calmer mon rire, et j'ai répondus:

"T'ain, t'a faillis me tuer! Tu changes pas toi!"

Il m'interrogea du regard. J'ai simplement tendus un sabot dans sa direction. Il sembla d'abords ne pas comprendre, puis il tendit son sabot vers le mien, hésitant un peu. Finalement, ils se sont rencontrés.

Un brohoof. On se saluait comme ça depuis un moment.

"Est-ce que ça te semble réel?" lui ais-je demandé.

Il a sourit, regardant nos deux sabots joints.

"Comme d'habitude, tu fais semblant d'apporter une réponse. Ça pourrait bien être un rêve très réaliste."

"Et en quoi ça t'empêcherais de vivre cet instant à fond? Ça fait un mois que je me demande si je suis dans un rêve, mais au final, qui s'en soucie? On est là, c'est tout ce qui compte."

Nous avons abaissé nos sabots. Après un silence, il a levé les yeux vers moi.

"Je crois que je vais m'amuser ici!"

J'ai essayé de tout lui expliquer, ce qu'il s'était passé depuis mon arrivée, ce que le dessin animé ne lui pas montré, il est resté très attentif, j'ai tenté de répondre à la plupart de ses questions, et comme moi, il est resté relativement dubitatif devant le fait que My Little Dashie s'était réalisée. Nous nous sommes mis d'accords de ne pas en parler, l'incident était clos de toutes façons.

Après lui avoir ordonné de ne pas dire de stupidités aux autres poneys, qu'il devait se faire passer pour un poney tout juste arrivé, donc qui ne connait rien ici, nous sommes sortis voir le maire pour lui trouver une maison. Il y en avait une de libre, en bordure de la ville, du côté de chez Fluttershy. Elle était un peu plus petite que la mienne, mais il l'accepta avec joie.

Alors que j'attendais dehors qu'il la visite, j'ai eu une idée. Je me suis envolé rapidement, survolant Ponyville, cherchant quelque chose de précis. J'ai finalement trouvé ce que je cherchais, en train de traverser la grande place en sautillant. Je suis descendu vers elle.

"Salut Pinkie!"

Car c'était bien elle, toujours aussi joyeuse. Elle s'est retournée vers moi.

"Hé! Salut Ground!"

"Dis Pinkie, j'ai un ami qui vient d'arriver à Ponyville, tu pourrais..."

Mais elle me coupa:

"Lui organiser un super fête réunissant tout les poneys afin de le présenter à toute la ville? Bien sur!"

"Merci! Je te laisse t'en occuper alors! Je reviens avec lui d'ici une quinzaine de minutes!"

"Okie Doki Lokie!" me répondit-elle en trépignant.

Je me suis envolé de nouveau, repartant chercher mon ami. Il n'a vu que de feu à mon retour, et je lui ais fais faire le tour de la ville avant de l'amener à la fête, qu'ils aient le temps de tout préparer. J'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir, ma sa réaction fût au dessus de ça.

C'était imprévu, mais finalement son arrivée allait sûrement ajouter un plus à la vie à Equestria. Après tout, plus on est de fous...


	8. Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 4

Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 4 - Demande

Sur la terrasse de SugarCube Corner, Blue Dreamer et moi prenions une petite collation. Le temps était clair, les pégases avaient bien fait leur boulot et Mrs Cake avaient sorti des tables très tôt ce matin pour profiter du soleil. Je n'avais pas intégré l'équipe météorologique de Ponyville, malgré le fait que je sache voler. Autour de nous, certains poneys étaient aussi attablés. Quelques poneys de background dont j'ignorais le nom, ainsi que Lyra et Bonbon, qui, elles, étaient là presque aussi souvent que nous, assises à la table en face de moi.

Après un mois, Blue Dreamer s'était bien intégré à Ponyville, et il savait à présent utiliser sa magie, même si il lui restait de gros progrès à faire.

Il avait commandé un muffin qu'il avait très vite englouti, et pour ma part un cupcake que je dégustais lentement tout en réfléchissant. La vie était paisible. Trop paisible. Non pas que je me lassais de Ponyville, mais je n'avais rien de stable ici, pas de travail fixe, aucune occupation autre qu'écrire, et comme je fonctionne par impulsions, l'envie d'écrire manquait de plus en plus. J'avais des amis, beaucoup d'amis, et un de mes meilleur pote était aussi ici, donc sur ce plan là je n'avais pas vraiment à me plaindre.

"Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être aussi tranquille un jour dans ma vie." me fit Blue Dreamer, un sourire aux lèvres, des morceaux de muffin encore sur les babines.

J'ai souris. Sa vie n'avait pas été toujours colorée, et maintenant nous vivions dans une vraie palette de couleurs.

"La tranquillité c'est bien, mais on finis par s'ennuyer à force." ai-je répondu.

Il haussa en sourcil.

"Tu t'ennuie déjà?" me fit-il avec un petit rire incrédule.

"Non non" ai-je rassuré d'un geste. "Faut juste que je me trouve une occupation, un travail. Je dois bien pouvoir me rendre utile ici autrement qu'en repeignant des maisons."

J'ai pris un air pensif, cherchant qu'est-ce qui me conviendrais le mieux.

Soudain, un grand cri et une sorte de bruit de moteur se firent entendre:

"Attention!"

Scootaloo sur son scooter percuta la table où étaient assises Lyra et Bonbon, et le gâteau de Bonbon atterrit droit sur sa tête.

Applebloom et Sweetie Belle arrivèrent alors que Scootaloo se relevait.

"Scootaloo, es-tu sur que c'est ton talent spécial?" demanda Applebloom.

J'étais bouche-bée. J'ai regardé Blue Dreamer, lui aussi avait les yeux grands ouverts. Nous avions tout deux reconnus la toute première scène d'Anthropologie!

"Est-ce que c'est possible?" me chuchota mon ami, mais je lui fis signe de se taire. J'écoutais.

Je reconnus chaque dialogue, chaque phrase, et même les mouvements correspondaient. Une autre fanfiction se réalisait sous nos yeux. Après My Little Dashie, c'était la fiction sur Lyra!

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment réagir. Il est plaisant de lire une histoire bien faite, mais la voir se dérouler devant vous alors que vous la connaissez, c'est extrêmement étrange. Mon ami aussi était perdu. Je n'avais même pas dépassé le chapitre trois de cette histoire, et j'ignorais comment elle se terminait. Si elle se poursuivait, comment tout cela allait-il finir?

La première chose était déjà de vérifier si les éléments concordaient, et il y avait une manière assez simple de s'en assurer.

J'ai attendu que les chercheuses de talents arrêtent de parler avec Lyra et Bon-Bon, tout concordait avec mes souvenirs. Blue Dreamer était complètement figé. Bon-Bon fit:

"Oh... Ce n'est pas grave. Rentrons."

Je les ais alors interpellé:

"Hé, Lyra, Bon-Bon!"

Elles se sont tournées vers nous.

"Oui?" répondit Bon-Bon.

"Je voulais vous poser une question, en faite surtout à toi Lyra."

Bon-Bon sembla intriguée et tourna la tête vers son amie qui me répondit:

"Quoi donc?"

"En fait, je me demandais pourquoi tu t'assois toujours de cette même manière. Tu es la seule que je connais à faire ça."

Bon-Bon leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Lyra me répondit avec un grand sourire:

"Oh! C'est parce que c'est comme ça que s'assoient les humains!"

"Ah, je vois. Les humains." répondis-je, faisant mine de ne pas paraître intéressé. "C'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. Merci!"

"Pas de problèmes!" répondit-elle.

Et elles s'en allèrent.

J'ai regardé mon ami, nous sommes restés silencieux un instant, puis il m'a fait:

"Coïncidence?"

"Je ne pense pas. J'avais déjà causé à Lyra avant que tu arrive, et elle ne parlait de rien d'autre que de musique. Aucun mot sur les humains, et maintenant elle en cause ouvertement. Quelque chose de pas normal se passe ici!"

"Elle a peut-être appris l'existence des humains entre-temps? Qui sait si son caractère n'est pas proche de celui de la fic? Je ne pense pas que ça ira plus loin que son obsession sur les humains."

J'ai réfléchis. D'après mes souvenirs de l'histoire, Lyra s'intéressait aux humains très jeune, donc bien avant mon arrivée, et elle aurait donc due m'en parler. Effectivement, la coïncidence se rapprochait du possible, bien que la précision de la scène me dérangeait.

J'ai frapper ma tête sur la table pour calmer mes pensées qui s'affolaient, oubliant complètement que mon cupcake à peine grignoté était encore dessus. J'ai relevé la tête, les idées plus claires, et de la crème étalée sur le museau. Je me suis essuyé.

"En tout cas, c'est étrange." conclu mon ami. "Mais on en sait pas assez pour faire quoi que ce soit, et le doute est trop grand."

"Peut-être devrait-on avertir Twilight?" ai-je proposé.

Mon ami voulu répondre, mais nous fûmes interrompus par un facteur qui vint nous voir en disant:

"Monsieur Writer et monsieur Dreamer, c'est vous?"

Nous avons acquiescé.

"J'ai une lettre pour vous deux."

Il nous tendit une enveloppe, que Blue saisit avec sa magie en lançant un "merci" un peu hésitant.

"Bonne journée!" nous souhaita le facteur en s'éloignant.

J'esquissais un mouvement d'au revoir sans le regarder, j'avais le regard fixé sur la lettre que mon ami déballa et lu.

Une fois qu'il l'eut fini, il me regarda, étonné.

"Alors? Ça dit quoi?"

Il ne répondit pas et tourna la lettre vers moi pour que je la lise. L'écriture était fine et très stylée. Cela disait:

"Chers Ground Writer et Blue Dreamer, sincères salutations.

Dans le cadre de votre acceptation dans notre pays et au vue des connaissances inédites que vous pouvez posséder qui pourrait nous êtres utiles, vous êtes priés par la présente de vous présenter au palais royal de Canterlot dans les plus brefs délais.

Veuillez à conserver cette lettre, ainsi que les deux passes qui sont fournis avec, afin de nous assurer de votre identité.

Veuillez agréer mes plus sincères salutations.

Hocus Grifus - Secrétaire Royal"

J'ai relus la lettre plusieurs fois, puis j'ai regardé mon ami qui fouillait dans l'enveloppe à la recherche des deux passes.

"Nos connaissances inédites?" ai-je répété, comme si la chose en elle-même me semblait bizarre.

"Nous venons d'un autre monde, c'est par gentillesse qu'ils nous laissent vivres ici, mais un arrivant d'un autre monde doit avoir des choses à raconter." répondit mon ami en sortant les deux coupons argentés de l'enveloppe.

"Mais justement, j'en ai déjà raconté beaucoup à Twilight. Et elle a dû en rapporter pas mal à Celestia. Alors pourquoi nous demander de venir? À moins que... J'ai gaffé? Et dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?"

"T'a toujours tendance à en dire trop, mais sur ce plan ça m'étonnerait." me rassura mon ami. "De toutes façons, on a pas le choix, c'est une invitation officiel du secrétaire royal, donc Celestia ou Luna sont derrières ça, on peut pas refuser."

Je me suis creusé la tête. J'avais beau me repasser mes conversations avec Twilight en tête, il me semblait bien avoir évité tout ce qui aurait pu être mal vu. J'ai soupiré.

"Bon, on verra bien en y allant de toutes façons. On prend le prochain train?"

Blue acquiesça.

Nous nous sommes rendus à la gare. Le prochain train pour Canterlot partait dans l'heure, nous l'avons donc attendu, un peu stressés. Que nous voulaient les princesses? Et pourquoi ne pas simplement faire passer le message par Twilight qui, elle aussi, était princesse?

Une fois le train arrivé, j'ai hésité à entrer dedans.

"Que-ce que tu fais?" me demanda mon ami.

J'ai souris.

"J'aimerais bien y aller en volant."

"Ah non hein!" rouspéta t-il. "C'est déjà assez dur de te trouver en temps normal vu que t'es tout le temps on ne sait où dans le ciel, à dormir sur un nuage, alors pour cette fois tu y vas comme tout le monde! Aller, monte!"

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, plus pour me moquer de ses paroles qu'autre chose. Pourtant, elles étaient à peine exagérées.

Nous nous sommes installés dans le train. Le wagon était presque vide, peu de gens se rendaient à Canterlot à cette heure ci, ce qui nous donna l'occasion de discuter assez librement.

Le sifflet sonna le départ et le train s'ébranla.

"Ça me rappelle quand on a été à notre première convention." sourit mon ami.

"Et comme maintenant, on était complètement stressés de savoir ce que nous allions voir." ai-je répondu avec nostalgie.

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait. Toutes ces couleurs resplendissaient à la lumière du début de l'après-midi. J'ai alors détourné le regard vers mon ami qui me fixait. J'ai sourit et dit:

"I like trains."

Il pencha la tête, incrédule face à la vieille citation que je venait de faire, puis il s'écroula de rire sur son siège. Certains de nos délires du monde réel restaient malgré tout, et ça faisait parfois du bien de s'en souvenir. Même si nous n'en faisions plus parti, et que nous ne voulions pas y retourner, ce monde avait tout de même été notre foyer durant de nombreuses années, et il y avait de bons moments encore présents dans nos mémoires.

Son rire peu discret nous attira les regards intrigués des quelques poneys présents dans le wagon. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer.

Après cela, le trajet fût quelque peu ennuyeux, il nous fallût improviser un sujet de conversation, qui dériva, bien entendu. Il me semble que nous sommes partis de notre rencontre, qui avait débutée sur une réplique d'une série audio mentionnant des chaussettes, pour finir sur un débat quand à la nécessité du cuivre dans Minecraft. C'est long quelques heures en train.

Finalement, le tunnel d'arrivé nous tira de notre conversation, non sans soulagement.

Une fois arrivés, nous nous sommes dirigés d'instinct vers le palais. On ne voyait que lui au milieu de Canterlot, ses nombreuses tours pointant vers le ciel comme des aiguilles. Les poneys circulaient autour de nous, et je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je venais ici, tout comme pour Blue. Nous sommes arrivés devant la grande porte où deux gardes à la voix grave nous barrèrent la route.

"Qui va là!?" fit l'un d'eux sur un ton protocolaire.

"Blue Dreamer et Ground Writer." ai-je fais en désignant mon ami et moi-même. "Nos avons étés convoqués au palais."

"Avez-vous..." commença le garde, mais mon ami fût plus rapide et lui tendit les deux tickets argentés en disant:

"Des passes, oui, les voici!"

Le garde examina les bouts de papier. Puis il nous les rendit.

"Tout semble en règle, vous pouvez entrer."

Lui et son compère s'écartèrent du chemin, laissant la voie libre.

"Merci bien!" remercia mon ami, passant en premier.

Je lui emboitais le pas.

L'intérieur était vraiment grandiose, le plafond était à plusieurs mètres, un grand tapis rouge montrait le chemin, et au centre du hall se trouvait un immense escalier. Mon ami s'arrêta, et se tourna vers moi, le regard chiffonné.

"Tu sais où il faut aller toi?"

Je me suis arrêté. La colle!

"Aucune idée."

"Peut-être devrait-on demander à quelqu'un pour..."

Mais je lui ai fais signe de se taire, en posant un sabot devant sa bouche. Mon regard était fixé en haut des escaliers et mon visage montrait une expression de respect.

Il se retourna, pour voir ce que je regardais, il eut un haut-le-cœur et ses yeux s'agrandirent, comme pour mieux capter cette image. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait Celestia en face de lui. Luna était à ses côtés. Les tapisseries accrochées au mur derrière elles ajoutaient au superbe de la scène.

Étant un grand fan d'héroïque-fantaisie, la scène que je vivais me laissais sans voix et m'émus. Le tableau était magnifique, elles en hauteur, regardant dans notre direction, avec leur stature royale, et nous, en bas, contemplant ces déesses. Pour la première fois je crois, je compris toute la prestance dont elles pouvaient faire preuve, et c'était ce qui faisait d'elles des princesses.

Le temps sembla figé un instant, puis elles s'avancèrent vers nous, descendant les escaliers, et cela nous fit reprendre, à mon ami et moi, conscience de la réalité. Une fois le chamboulement passé, je me suis avancé légèrement, avant de m'incliner.

Blue resta figé un moment, puis il comprit alors l'irrespect dont il faisait preuve et s'avança précipitamment à son tour pour s'incliner.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un respectueux "Princesses", l'occasion était trop belle pour que je m'en prive.

"Vous ne faisiez pas preuve d'autant de déférence à mon égard lors de notre dernière rencontre." fit Célestia, un peu amusée. "Serais-ce la présence de ma sœur qui vous intimide?"

Il est vrai que je l'avais déjà rencontré, et je n'avais pas pensé à ne serais-ce que la saluer à cette époque. Mais il y avait une différence entre une situation de crise chez Twilight et une visite au palais. Chose étrange: elle me vouvoyait alors que chez Twilight elle me tutoyait.

J'ai relevé la tête, elles étaient devant nous, à à peine trois mètres de nous, Celestia et Luna, toutes deux souriantes.

"Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé à qui je parlais la dernière fois, mais cet endroit me l'a fait comprendre." ai-je expliqué, un peu gêné. "Excusez mon impolitesse de la dernière fois."

J'ai légèrement incliné la tête. Mon ami lui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Celestia se pencha sur lui:

"Vous pouvez relever la tête."

Il hésita, comprenant qu'elle s'adressait directement à lui. Il releva très légèrement la tête et les yeux, pour se retrouver museau à museau avec Celestia. Il fût tétanisé.

Elle se redressa, toujours souriante.

"Notre discussion ne sera pas facile si vous restez si près du sol." plaisanta Luna.

Blue rougit sous son pelage bleu, avant de relever la tête, extrêmement gêné. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à détacher ses yeux du sol pour regarder directement les princesses.

"Ma sœur et moi tenons tout d'abord à vous féliciter pour votre intégration à Ponyville, aucun problème ne nous a été rapporté et vous vous êtes conduits en parfaits poneys malgré vos origines."

Luna pris la parole:

"Nous vous avons fais venir ici aujourd'hui pour une raison particulière."

"Qu'elle est-elle?" ai-je demandé, essayant de ne pas la couper.

"Il nous faut nous rendre dans une aile du château assez éloignée" annonça Celestia. "Mieux vaut nous mettre en route maintenant, nous vous expliquerons en chemin."

Elles ont alors remontées les escaliers, et nous avons suivis.

"Voyez-vous, il y a de nombreuses années, un parchemin a été trouvé." commença Celestia. "Il était écrie avec les lettres que nous utilisons, mais la langue parlée nous était inconnue. Il fallut plusieurs années pour que nos meilleurs décodeurs en comprennent le sens."

Luna pris le relais:

"Il mentionnait un endroit du château, là où nous allons. Le message faisait référence à une quête que seule une créature possédant cinq griffes et se recouvrant de peau pour se déplacer pourrait résoudre. Après plusieurs vérifications et tests, seul un humain semble convenir. Cette description vous semble ressemblante avec ce qu'il existait dans votre monde?"

J'ai réfléchis. Effectivement, les humains possédaient cinq "griffes" à chaque main, et nous nous habillions de vêtements.

"Je pense que oui." répondis-je.

"Quelle est cette quête?" demanda mon ami.

"Nous n'en savons rien." continua Luna. "Il est juste dit que cette quête apporterait à celui qui la réussirait des clefs pour obtenir les réponses qu'il cherche, et que la récompense redonnerait le sourire aux plus malheureux."

J'ai réfléchis tout en regardant les alentours. Nous avions quittés, sans que je m'en aperçoive, la partie espacée du palais, et nous étions maintenant dans un couloir tout de même assez large, mais relativement sombre. Celestia usait de sa corne pour éclairer le chemin.

"Cette partie du palais ne semble pas très fréquentée. Quelle est donc l'endroit mentionné dans le parchemin, et quel est le rapport entre cet endroit et la quête?"

"Nous allons dans ce qui aurait dû être la bibliothèque du palais. Lorsque que ma sœur a voulue construire le château, elle n'a pas remarquée que cette partie était très mal éclairée, et bien trop loin pour être accessible rapidement. Une fois le château fini, elle a déplacée la bibliothèque, et cet endroit est devenu un débarras où personne ne va."

Celestia reprit:

"Dans le parchemin était écrit des coordonnées, et l'ancienne bibliothèque se trouve dessus. Après quelques recherches, une salle secrète plus ancienne que le palais a été découverte en dessous. Une inscription est présente sur le mur, et nos décodeurs l'ont traduits comme une énigme incompréhensible."

Célestia ouvrit une porte devant elle et augmenta la puissance de sa corne pour nous permettre de voir la pièce. Une grande tour circulaire, vide, avec au centre un escalier semblant taillé à la va-vite.

"Voila la bibliothèque." expliqua Luna.

Célestia en tête, nous nous engouffrâmes dans la salle secrète, descendant l'escalier, pour finalement arrivés dans une petite pièce. Celestia désigna le mur et nous laissa nous approcher.

Nous avons observer le mur, et on distinguais en effet des lettres. Mais Blue et moi-même furent surpris par la langue écrite: de l'Anglais! Comment? Et surtout pourquoi? J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon ami qui semblait aussi surpris que moi. Célestia sembla deviner.

"Vous connaissez cette langue, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sur!" répondit mon ami. "Elle est couramment parlée dans notre monde, et Ground et moi avons des bases solides."

"Alors vous n'aurez aucun mal à déchiffrer ce qui est écrit."

J'ai alors éclaté d'un grand rire, au grand étonnement des autres.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda mon ami.

"L'énigme!" répondis-je en me tordant de rire. "Lis l'énigme!"

Il parût dubitatif, et regarda le mur. Après un instant lui servant pour traduire, il pouffa à son tour, mais sa réaction fût plus calme que la mienne.

"Qui y a t-il?" demanda Luna, visiblement perdue.

J'ai calmé mon fou rire, et, les larmes aux yeux, j'ai expliqué:

"Cette énigme, Blue et moi la connaissons depuis longtemps! La réponse doit être dans la pièce."

"Trouvé!" annonça mon ami qui était partit chercher.

Il appuya alors à un endroit précis et un déclic se fit entendre, mais rien d'autre ne se passa.

"Il doit y en avoir d'autres!" annonça t-il.

Celestia et Luna nous regardaient chercher, le nez au sol, sans comprendre.

"Mais quelle est la réponse à cette énigme?" demanda Luna.

"L'énigme dit: _On marche vers lui, mais on ne peut pas l'atteindre._ " ai-je fait sans détourner les yeux du sol, à la recherche du mécanisme. J'en trouvais un et j'appuyais dessus. "Et de deux!"

"Mais quelle est la réponse?"

"L'horizon!" fit Blue. "C'est une métaphore, l'horizon est la ligne entre le sol et le ciel. Le sol c'est le sol, le ciel c'est le mur! L'horizon est la limite entre le sol et le mur, et si on regarde bien, il y a une fine ligne entre eux justement, et par moment elle se détache pour venir entourer une dalle. Voila le mécanisme. Et de trois!"

Il appuya sur le mécanisme alors que je trouvais le quatrième. Après le déclic habituel, un autre bruit plus sourd se fit entendre. Une partie du mur bascula sur le côté et un passage s'ouvrit.

Qui aurait pensé qu'une vieille énigme entendue sur internet nous aiderait un jour dans un autre monde?

Celestia et Luna nous regardaient, hébétées. La grande sœur tenta de reprendre contenance et observa le passage.

Ce petit moment nous avait complètement fait oublié en présence de qui nous étions à Blue et moi, et nous nous sommes alors élancés le plus naturellement du monde dans le tunnel en trottinant joyeusement. Blue était en tête et utilisait sa corne pour éclairer nos pas.

"Si toutes les énigmes sont aussi simples, l'affaire sera vite réglée!" ai-je fais.

"Hm hm!"

Nous nous sommes arrêtés. C'était Luna qui venait de se racler la gorge, cherchant à nous rappeler à la réalité. Elles nous avaient toute deux emboîté le pas, mais Luna remarqua:

"Un peu de prudence ne serait pas de trop. À voir le mécanisme d'ouverture, les pièges sont une spécialité de ceux qui ont construit cet endroit."

Je crois que nous avons tout deux rougit de notre comportement puéril.

"Ouvrez la marche si vous voulez, après tout c'est une quête pour les humains, mais restez prudents."

Je me suis retourné vers mon ami, je l'ai regardé et il a acquiescé. Nous nous étions mis d"accord sur la marche à suivre et il me laissa passer devant. Mes yeux de pégases étaient utiles dans cette obscurité.

Le couloir continua sur quelques mètres avant de déboucher sur une vieille porte en bois rongée par le temps.

J'ai hésité avant de saisir la poignée, mais au moment où je l'ai effleuré, la porte entière s'effondra sur le sol, révélant la pièce derrière.

Elle n'était pas bien grande, nous tenions à peine tous dedans. Elle était entièrement taillée à même la pierre, et le seul meuble était une table en bois sur laquelle était posée un petit livre poussiéreux.

La couverture restait lisible, et il était marqué, en anglais bien sur, "Pour ceux qui cherchent des réponses.".

Blue et moi nous sommes regardés, puis nous avons jeté un coup d'œil aux princesses. Elles se contentèrent d'acquiescer avec un sourire, et Celestia augmenta même la lumière de sa corne pour que nous puissions lire clairement.

"Vas-y." ai-je fais à mon ami.

Il usa de sa magie pour ouvrir délicatement le livre, un contact de sabot aurait pu l'abîmer. Avec la magie, on n'émiettait pas, on pouvait déchirer si on y mettait trop de forces, mais un parchemin ne se désagrégeait pas. C'est ce que Twilight m'avait appris quand elle me parlait des anciens parchemins.

L'intérieur semblait complet, et nous avons commencés à lire.


	9. Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 5

Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 5 - Quête

 _J'étais le premier humain arrivé à Equestria. Du moins je le pense. En tout cas, je suis le premier à le confirmer par écrit. Du moins je le pense._

 _Je suis arrivé contre mon gré, il y a bien des années, sans rien connaitre de ce monde et parlant une langue qui était inconnue ici. J'étais scientifique, et je me suis retrouvé transféré ici en me rendant à mes toilettes, le continuum espace-temps fait parfois de sacrées farces!_

 _Sous ma forme de poney, j'ai appris à survivre, je me suis adapter à ce monde, j'ai appris la langue difficilement, le mode de vie. J'ai cherché un moyen pour retourner chez moi, mais rien n'y fait, je suis coincé ici. Du moins je le pense._

 _Alors j'écris ces lignes. Je les écris car je veux venir en aide à ceux qui pourraient se retrouver dans la même situation que moi. Je vais créer une cache pour ce livre, et laisser un parchemin le mentionnant trainer sur une étagère. Le secret des autres mondes doit rester un secret. Si des poneys venaient à apprendre que d'autres mondes existent et qu'un humain a réussi à venir et s'intégrer à eux sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, la panique pourrait bien les gagner._

 _J'ai ma théorie concernant cette histoire de voyage entre les mondes, mais je ne peux pas en dire d'avantage ici. La cache est secrète, et l'énigme complexe, mais un poney pourrait y arriver par hasard. Bien que ma langue protège des poneys curieux, les décryptages pourraient en venir à bout, j'en sais quelque chose. C'est pourquoi j'ai créé une deuxième cache que seul un humain pourra ouvrir._

 _Si vous désirez en savoir plus sur cette théorie, utilisez la réponse à l'énigme que vous avez passés en entrant ici, et marcher vers elle au nord. Vous l'atteindrez, sans aucune difficulté, mais à vous de vous en rendre compte. Là bas se trouvera une seconde énigme et derrière, un message expliquant ce que vous voulez savoir, ainsi qu'un livre qui est important à mes yeux._

 _Vous aurez également besoin de ce qui se trouve dans ce livre._

 _J'espère sincèrement que ce que j'ai écris pourra vous aider, je ne suis pas un maitre en écriture, mais je sais faire des rapports clairs._

 _Humainement, docteur Gontran Dashung._

J'ai jeté un regard à mon ami qui avait finit de lire bien avant moi, ayant une meilleure maitrise de l'anglais. Je lui ai fais un signe de tête et il a tourné la page.

Dissimulé dans le livre se trouvait une sorte de bout de bois rectangulaire d'une quinzaine de centimètre de long pour une dizaine de large, et quelques centimètres d'épaisseur. Le livre était découpé autour afin de le cacher. Mon ami souleva le morceau de bois par magie et nous l'avons observé.

Il était grossièrement taillé sur sa majeure partie, une extrémité était entouré par une bande en cuir, l'autre était composée de fins cisaillements et d'excroissance possédants d'étranges formes géométriques, carrés, triangles, etc.

Celestia, qui était jusque là restée silencieuse, demanda:

"Alors? Qu'avez-vous appris?"

Nouvel échange de regard avec mon ami. Il s'est tourné vers les princesses qui attendaient patiemment, et a annoncé:

"Ce livre a été écrit par un humain, il est venu en Equestria sous forme de poney par pur hasard. Le livre mentionne un autre endroit où l'auteur aurait caché des explications et un objet très précieux pour lui, ainsi que la manière de s'y rendre."

"Il faudrait y aller, afin d'en savoir plus." remarqua Luna. "Nous allons préparer une équipe d'exploration."

Je voyais cela venir de loin, d'autres allaient s'occuper de cette affaire qui nous concernait en premier plan. Hors de question de laisser passer cette occasion de partir à l'aventure et de sortir de ma tranquillité! Je suis intervenu:

"Le livre précise que là-bas se trouveront des choses que seul un humain pourra passer. Qui plus est, la langue parlée nous est familière, nous mettons moins de temps que vos traducteurs pour la comprendre."

Luna se redressa face à mon ton un peu brusque.

"Je pensais surtout à une équipe pour vous épauler. Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde à vous éloigner de cette affaire."

"Ah... Oups.", c'est ce que j'ai pensé. J'ai rougi et détourné les yeux.

"Si c'est comme ça, alors ça va." ai-je murmuré.

"Et quelle est l'utilité de ce bout de bois?" demanda Celestia, observant toujours l'objet que mon ami déposait délicatement dans le livre avant de le refermer.

"Aucune idée, mais il le faudrait pour accéder à l'autre endroit." répondit mon ami.

"Bien! Remontons donc pour former cette fameuse équipe, emportez le livre surtout."

Nous sommes repartis silencieusement vers la sortie. Une fois de retour dans la bibliothèque désaffectée, nous nous sommes dirigés vers un endroit plus éclairé du château, à savoir un couloir quelconque avec deux gardes flanqués aux côtés de la porte à l'autre bout.

Une fois dans celui-ci, Celestia leva la tête et regarda à l'extérieur.

"Il va bientôt être l'heure de baisser le soleil. Nous verrons cette affaire demain."

Elle s'adressa aux garde.

"Il faut que vous guidiez ces deux poneys dans une chambre d'invités, et considérez-les comme tels."

Les deux gardes, une licorne et un poney terrestre, acquiescèrent en silence avant de s'avancer vers nous.

"Si vous voulez bien nous suivre."

Ils se mirent en route sans attendre de réponse, et nous leurs avons emboîté le pas. Nous nous dirigions vers une sortie sur le côté du couloir. J'ai tourné la tête en arrière pour apercevoir Celestia et Luna se dirigeant vers la sortie que gardaient les gardes. Le soleil commençait à décroitre et on apercevait déjà la lune émergeant à l'horizon.

Les gardes nous ont amenés dans une chambre somptueuse se situant dans ce que je présumais comme l'aile ouest du palais, car on pouvait distinguer Ponyville au loin. Deux grands lits à baldaquins violets, des commodes en bois ornées de vases emplis de fleurs, un grand miroir occupant tout le pan du mur gauche, et sur le droit se trouvaient des fresques représentants certains des grands moments d'Equestria, un peu comme les vitraux dans la salle du trône, mais en plus petit. Le sol était fait d'une texture très douce au toucher que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, et un grand tapis rond occupait le centre de la pièce. Il y avait trois grandes fenêtres sur le mur en face de la porte d'où on pouvait observer la région alentour, et entre-elles se trouvaient les lits. La pièce était éclairée d'une douce lumière par un lustre.

C'était quelque chose d'être ici, en tant qu'invités des princesses.

"Nous viendrons vous chercher lorsqu'il sera l'heure du repas. Si il y a un problème, appelez-nous." annonça solennellement un des garde.

"Très bien." ai-je répondu en mettant une pointe de noblesse dans ma voix.

Mon ami tenta de réprimer un rire, sans grand succès. Les gardes n'y prêtèrent pas attention et se retirèrent.

Une fois la porte refermée, mon ami se tourna vers moi:

"C'est bizarre d'être là. Manger et dormir au palais de Canterlot, j'ai l'impression que je rêve. _Invités de la princesses._ "

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est sur." répondis-je d'un ton léger en m'avançant vers un des lits avant de m'installer dessus. "Mais nous sommes là pour résoudre une affaire importante, et qui nous concerne."

"Hm..." répond mon ami pensif.

Après quelques instants, durant lesquels je m'étendis sur le lit, appréciant cette texture presque aussi agréable que celle d'un nuage, mon ami me demanda en hésitant:

"Tu pense que le chemin sera dangereux?

Je me suis arrêté alors que j'étais en train de m'étirer. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui et l'ai fixé. Il semblait réellement inquiet.

"C'est un humain qui a fait ça, mais je pense pas qu'il nous veut du mal. Il cherche à aider. Je pense que c'est sans danger."

Blue ne semblait pas convaincu. Il rouvrit le livre qu'il avait apporté jusqu'ici par lévitation et relu le texte.

"Je comprends pas ce passage." me fit-il. " _U_ _tilisez la réponse à l'énigme que vous avez passés en entrant ici, et marcher vers elle au nord. Vous l'atteindrez, sans aucune difficulté, mais à vous de vous en rendre compte._ Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là? Qu'on marche vers l'horizon et qu'on... l'atteigne?"

Je me suis allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond du lit, réfléchissant à la signification de cette phrase.

"La réponse c'était bien l'horizon, mais je vois pas comment on pourrait l'atteindre, c'est justement le but de l'énigme, on marche vers l'horizon sans pouvoir l'atteindre."

Nous sommes restés là à débattre sur la solution à cette question, mais rien ne nous apparaissait. Atteindre l'horizon, comment? Finalement, nous avons été tirés de notre conversation, qui tournait en rond, par les gardes qui sont venus toquer à la porte pour l'heure du repas.

Nous les avons suivis jusqu'à la salle à manger principale du château où nous attendaient Célestia et Luna déjà installées devant une grande table, pas aussi grande que ces tables démesurées que l'on peut voir dans les films parlant de chevalerie, mais assez large pour accueillir une douzaine de poney autour. Les princesses n'étaient pas installées aux bouts de la table, mais côte à côté, en plein milieu.

Blue et moi fûmes invités à nous asseoir de part et d'autre d'elles.

Sur le coup, nous avons été tous deux surpris, on ne s'attendait pas à manger en compagnie des princesses. Deux roturiers dinant avec deux déités, comme s'y on avait prévu ça! On ignorait tout des bonnes manières, surtout des manières royales!

Nous nous sommes timidement installés, moi à côté de Luna et mon ami près de Celestia.

"Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu de visiteurs à notre table, j'espère que vous apprécierez le repas." nous fit Celestia en souriant.

"C'est surtout un grand honneur d'être ici." répondit Blue, observant plus en détail la table.

Le diner était servit, mais rien n'était dans l'excès. Les aliments me semblaient inconnus et étaient superbement présentés dans l'assiette, et seule la quantité nécessaire était présente.

"Ne soyez pas gênés surtout." rassura Luna en se tournant vers mon ami. "Faites comme chez vous et servez-vous."

Luna et Celestia commencèrent à manger délicatement, usant de leur magie pour manier les couverts et découper les mets ainsi que les portés à leur bouche. Après une hésitation, mon ami commença à faire de même.

Je les ais regardés un moment avant de revenir sur ma propre assiette. Pas de magie pour m'aider à manier mes couverts. J'ai regardé mes sabots, avec lesquels je n'était toujours pas très adroit, et jeté un coup d'œil aux couverts et je fut rassuré qu'il n'y en ait que trois, et pas la dizaine qu'on trouve en général aux grandes tables. Mais j'avais toujours le problème de mes sabots, sur les sabots justement.

J'ai soupiré intérieurement avant de tenter de saisir un couvert, que je faillis faire tomber mais que je parvins à rattraper au vol. La finesse n'était vraiment pas mon truc.

J'ai planté maladroitement ma fourchette dans un des aliment présent dans mon assiette, et je l'ai porté à ma bouche.

C'était succulent, je n'ai pas d'autres mots. Bien loin de l'avoine, les muffins et autres cupcakes que je mangeait quotidiennement depuis mon arrivé. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bien cuisiné, même avant que je ne sois un poney, ma propre cuisine était à la limite du mangeable.

Un discret coup d'œil me permis de voir que Blue avait le même avis que moi sur la nourriture.

"Pouvez-nous nous parler de votre monde plus en détail?" demanda Luna en souriant.

Blue et moi avons avalé de travers et faillîmes nous étouffer.

Luna sembla désolée.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?"

Je dût calmer ma toux avant de répondre:

"Non non, pas du tout. Votre question nous a juste surprise. Que voulez-vous savoir?"

"N'importe quoi, je me demande comment vivent les gens d'un autre monde, ce qu'ils font, ce qu'ils mangent." répondit Luna pleine d'entrain.

"Twilight nous en dit beaucoup, mais je pense qu'il est plus intéressant de l'entendre directement de la bouche de ceux qui racontent." ajouta Celestia avec sourire.

Blue et moi avons échangé un regard par dessus la table, il a haussé les épaules. Je me suis lancé sans trop savoir quoi dire.

"Hé bien, la plupart des humains vivent en rythme avec leur travail. Ils se lèvent, se préparent et vont au travail où ils voient leurs collègues. Puis ils rentrent chez eux le soir, parfois font des activités, avant de se coucher. La majorité du temps, un humain travail cinq ou six jours par semaine, la fin de semaine sert de repos pour se détendre et aussi dépenser l'argent que l'on gagne avec les jours de travail. On rencontre ses amis, on discute, plein de choses, il y a beaucoup à faire dans notre monde quand on s'ennuie. Voila la vie normale d'un humain, je pense que cela résume bien?"

J'ai interrogé du regard mon ami, qui ajouta:

"C'est surtout la vie d'un adulte que tu as décri, mais c'est à peu près ça."

Les yeux de Luna brillaient d'intérêt, elle semblait fascinée par ce que nous racontions. Celestia se contentait de manger en souriant.

"Et vous avez des... Comment dit-on? Des mains, c'est ça?" fit Luna. "À quoi vous servent-elles?"

Mon ami pris la parole pour expliquer que la grande majorité de notre monde était concentrée sur les possibilités qu'offraient les mains, et à quelle point elles étaient utiles en l'absence de magie.

Nous avons ainsi parlé à tour de rôle, en profitant, quand l'autre expliquait, pour avancer dans le repas. Luna débordait de question, et Celestia en posa quelques unes. Petit à petit, nous avions de moins en moins de gêne à leur parler, et une pointe d'humour s'ajouta à notre conversation, et cela nous fit du bien de tous rire ensemble.

Le repas se finit assez tard, et les deux sœurs nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et nous fîmes, bien entendu, de même. Les gardes nous reconduisirent dans notre chambre. Je me suis affalé sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de me mettre sous les draps. Mon ami lui s'approcha de son lit en baillant et il s'installa doucement. Alors que je fermais les yeux, j'ai sentis que j'étais délicatement soulevé et posé correctement sur l'oreiller avant que la couverture ne vienne sur moi. La corne de mon ami cessa de briller, et d'après ce qu'il m'a rapporté le lendemain, j'aurais dis "Merci, vieux." avant de me mettre à ronfler.

Je me suis réveillé assez tard dans la matinée, le soleil était déjà haut, et j'avais complètement oublié de demander quand partions nous. J'ai regardé vers le lit de mon ami, il était vide. Comme d'habitude, il s'était levé plus tôt que moi et pour le coup n'avait pas voulu me déranger.

Je me suis levé précipitamment, et je suis sorti de la chambre, me souvenant du chemin d'arrivé. Même si je me lève tard, je n'aime pas faire attendre les autres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans la salle à manger que je me rendis compte que c'était le seul chemin que je connaissais, nous étions arrivés par un détour la veille. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai un bon instinct. J'ai pris une porte qui me semblait suffisamment imposante, et après quelques détours, je parvins à retrouver le grand tapis rouge qui balisait en quelque sorte le chemin principal. Des gardes me regardèrent passer en fronçant les sourcils. Pour ma part, j'essayais de leur faire un sourire, bien que je sois embarrassé.

Je suis arrivé dans le hall, pour constater que Celestia, Luna, Blue, ainsi que les deux gardes qui nous avaient accompagnés et deux licornes m'attendaient.

Blue fut le premier à remarquer mon arrivée:

"Hé bien! Tu ne te lève jamais tôt toi!"

"T'avais qu'à me réveiller!" ai-je répondu en riant. Je me suis tourné vers les autres. "Désolé de mon retard."

"Ce n'est pas grave." me rassura Celestia, souriante. "Nous finissions tout juste les préparatifs. Tu n'es pas en retard."

"Je te présente Guildaria et Leaf, ce sont deux archéologues." enchaina Luna.

Les deux licornes baissèrent la tête pour me saluer. L'une était grise à la chevelure blonde et portait des lunettes, l'autre était rouge à le chevelure mauve. Toutes deux portaient des sacs. Leurs marques de beauté étaient cachées par leurs habits, qui étaient visiblement conçus pour être salis. Elles ne semblaient pas franchement commodes. Luna continua en désignant les deux gardes:

"Et voici Protect White et Eyes Hight, deux gardes royaux qui vous escorterons."

Alors là, il n'était même pas question de ne pas avoir l'air commodes, c'étaient de vrai statues sans émotions. Le voyage s'annonçait long. Heureusement que mon ami était là. Je remarquais d'ailleurs que lui aussi possédait un sac d'où dépassait un morceaux du livre trouvé.

"Donc on est parti?" ai-je conclu.

"Je pense que oui." répondit Blue.

Nous nous sommes tourné vers les princesses. Elles ont acquiescé:

"Si vous avez finis tout vos préparatifs, alors oui, vous pouvez y aller. Bonne chance."

"Merci." avons nous répondu ensemble, Blue et moi.

Les archéologues se contentées de s'incliner, et les gardes les ont saluées. Sans un mot.

Nous sommes donc partis. Comme indiqué, nous sommes sortis de Canterlot, puis nous avons pris au nord. Une grande forêt s'étendait devant nous. Nous nous y sommes engouffrés, toujours sans un mot.

Cette ambiance commençait à me peser, et la forêt s'épaississait, la lumière commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à passer à travers les branches.

"Donc on est censés trouver l'horizon?" ai-je fait, plus pour briser le silence qu'autre chose. Cette question était insoluble, mais il fallait que je parle.

"C'est la seule explication, le livre dit qu'on y arrivera, mais qu'il faudra le remarquer par nous-même." ajouta mon ami qui semblait lui aussi avoir besoin de parler.

"Alors contentons-nous de garder les yeux ouverts." fit Leaf sans nous accorder un regard, nous reprochant presque de parler.

Concernant notre formation, c'était simple: Blue et moi étions en tête, derrière nous se trouvaient les deux archéologues, et sur nos côtés se trouvaient les gardes.

Nous avons continués silencieusement. Au bout d'un moment, j'en eu marre et j'ai déployé mes ailes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda mon ami.

"Je vais jeté un coup d'œil! L'horizon c'est loin, on peut marcher comme ça longtemps!"

"Pas d'imprudence." fit mon ami, légèrement inquiet.

"Comme si c'était mon genre d'être imprudent!" ai-je répondu avec un clin d'œil. "Continuez à avancer, je vous rejoindrais."

Et je me suis envolé, sous le regard inquiet de mon ami. Les archéologues haussèrent à peine un sourcil à mon envol, et les gardes ne bronchèrent pas d'un poil.

Je suis parvenu à la cime de arbres, et je suis resté en vol stationnaire pour observer. Le soleil était presque au zénith, et la forêt s'étendait encore sur quelques kilomètres, mais j'en voyais la fin.

Je me suis élancé vers la lisière de la forêt, calmement. Juste après la forêt se trouvait une terre rocheuse sur quelques dizaines de mètres, puis finissait par une corniche. Toujours en volant, je me suis approché de la falaise. Elle devait faire une trentaine de mètre de haut, voir plus, et en bas, la rocaille continuait jusqu'à l'horizon. L'horizon... Comment pouvait-on atteindre quelque chose qui est inatteignable par définition?

Rien n'était visible au loin, même avec mes yeux de pégase. Juste une plaine rocheuse avec quelques arbuste chétifs par-ci par-là.

Je me suis posé sur une pointe rocheuse de la falaise, dominant la régions. Je me suis assis et ai attendu. Techniquement, mes compagnons devaient me rejoindre dans quelques dizaines de minutes.

Après dix minutes à jouer à lancer des petits cailloux au bas de la falaise pour entendre leur son me revenir quelques secondes après, je m'ennuyais ferme.

Vingt minutes. Il devait y avoir 3 ou 4 kilomètres entre l'endroit où j'étais et là où je les avaient laissés. J'imaginais Blue, un peu perdu au milieu de ces personnes froides, et j'ai ricané.

J'ai décidé de reprendre mon vol, histoire de faire un peu d'exercice, en attendant qu'ils arrivent.

Je me suis élevé assez haut dans le ciel, j'avais envie de tenter quelque chose: un Sonic Rainboom. Je me suis placé dos au soleil, la forêt sur ma gauche, la plaine à ma droite. Et j'ai commencé à accélérer droit vers le bas de la falaise.

J'ai foncé, de plus en plus vite. Le vent aplatissait ma crinière son mon dos et ma queue virevoltait dans tout les sens. La sensation de vitesse était incroyable, j'avais les babines complètement dilatées par le vent qui soufflait dans ma bouche. L'air dans mes yeux faisait aussi couler des larmes, qui s'envolaient très vite derrière moi.

Je commençais à apercevoir autour de moi la petite déformation d'air caractéristique d'un pégase qui s'approche du Sonic Rainboom. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre ma concentration!

Et pourtant, à ce moment, j'entendis une voix me crier:

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous!?"

J'ai regardé sur ma gauche, à ma hauteur presque et à la lisière de la forêt, Blue me regardait avec des grands yeux incrédules. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait réalisé que cela pouvait me déconcentrer, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il disparu très vite de ma vision, caché par la falaise. Je n'étais plus très loin du sol.

Mon aile gauche se raidit soudain et arrêta de battre, cela entraina un brusque changement de ma vitesse, et surtout fragilisa la membrane d'air qui s'était accumulée autour de moi. Un peu à la manière de Dash dans un des épisodes, je fut brusquement projeté en arrière sous une sorte d'effet-ressort. Mais à cause de l'arrêt de mon aile gauche uniquement, cela me projeta en plus sur la gauche, contre la falaise où je m'étalais lamentablement.

Je me suis raccroché au rebord, mon aile droite battant désespérément pour me faire remonter, mais j'étais complètement épuisé, et surtout en état de choc, encore tremblant du danger dans lequel je m'étais mis tout seul, comme un débile.

J'ai essayé de remonter sur la corniche, mais rien n'y fit. Mon ami déjà accourait vers moi, mais il était loin.

Mon autre aile se crispa à son tour. Je ne pouvais plus bouger ni l'une, ni l'autre.

Déjà mes forces me quittaient, en dessous de moi le vide. J'ai regardé mon ami qui hurlait mon nom et dit:

"Désolé d'être aussi con..."

Mes sabots me lâchèrent à ce moment, et je tombais. J'ai entendu Blue hurler un "Non!", mais trop tard. C'était quand même idiot de mourir comme ça, après avoir survécu à un changement de monde, finir d'une chute alors que je suis un pégase...

J'étais vraiment stupide parfois.


	10. Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 6

Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 6 - Au Fond du Trou

Je tombais. Une falaise de plus de trente mètres. Mes ailes ne répondaient plus. J'entendais mon ami hurler en haut de la falaise. J'avais encore la tête levée vers le ciel et je voyais le sommet s'éloigner de plus en plus vite. Le sol se rapprochait. D'ici quelques instants, j'allais le heurter et, sans aucun doute possible, mourir en même temps.

Est-ce que cela faisait mal de mourir d'une chute? Je veux dire, est-ce que j'aurais le temps de m'en rendre compte? Allais-je mourir sur le coup ou bien sentir la douleur un instant avant de passer de l'autre côté? Le réponse allait bientôt arriver. D'ailleurs, aurais-je le temps de réaliser que j'ai obtenu ma réponse?

Et comment avais-je le temps de penser à tout ça? Ainsi donc, ces histoires de temps qui passe plus lentement dans certaines situations était vrai? Être proche de la mort avait décuplé ma vitesse de réflexion? La belle affaire!

Le souffle de l'air était fort, je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse j'allais, mais bien trop vite pour m'en sortir.

J'allais mourir. Je me répétais cette phrase comme si j'essayais d'appréhender quelque chose qui m'avais toujours semblé lointain. Je n'avais, certes, pas hésité à confier ma vie à Twilight, mais la certitude de mourir n'était pas aussi grande. Là, je n'avais quasiment aucune chance de m'en sortir, et si par miracle je survivais, je serais surement handicapé à vie. Pas le genre de chose dont je rêvais en somme.

Je n'avais pas vraiment peur de la mort. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une étape, et des milliards de personne l'ont franchie avant moi, et plus la franchiront après. Bon, ça m'embêtais de n'avoir passé que deux mois à Ponyville. Et ça me faisais chier pour mon ami, qui allait sans doute avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

C'était vraiment si long trente mètres? Si cette chute continuait davantage, j'allais finir par avoir des regrets!

Une fraction de seconde, je sentis un contact sur mon postérieur. Enfin, le sol. Le moment de tirer ma révérence, la fin de Ground Writer le pégase. J'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai entendu un bruit de déchirement. Sans doute ma propre enveloppe corporelle que j'entendais s'éclater sous l'impact.

Pourtant rien ne vint, pas de douleur, et je sentais toujours le vent me fouetter le visage. Ma chute n'était pas finie? Mais... Et ce contact?

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Je chutais dans un endroit sombre. La tête levée vers le ciel, je distinguais de la lumière émanant du plafond, à travers une sorte de déchirure.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? J'avais glissé dans une autre dimension au moment de ma mort ou bien?

J'ai regardé en dessous de moi. Quelque chose de gros et blanc se rapprochait, ou plutôt c'est moi qui chutais dessus.

J'ai atterri dessus. C'était extrêmement moelleux et ma chute fût complètement absorbée sans aucune once de douleur.

Les yeux grand ouvert, allongé sur ce gros truc blanc, n'y croyant pas vraiment, je me suis mis sur mes pattes tremblantes. Je me suis pincé un sabot, histoire de vérifier la réalité de l'instant. J'ai eu mal. J'étais vivant, en un seul morceau, et sans même une égratignure. Je me suis évanouis. C'est étrange, j'ai été plus choqué d'être en vie que de risquer de mourir. Ou alors c'était le contre-coup...

Je me suis fais réveiller par une silhouette bleue que je connaissais bien.

"Hé mon vieux! Réveille-toi!"

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Blue me regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

"Me fait plus une peur comme ça, espèce de débile!" fit-il en essayant de rire, s'essuyant rapidement les yeux.

J'ai regardé autour de moi. J'étais toujours sur le gros truc blanc qui avait amortis ma chute. J'ai compris que c'était un nuage, mais alors pourquoi mon ami pouvait tenir dessus lui aussi? Seul les pégases en étaient capables normalement.

Nous étions dans une sorte de caverne, les archéologues aussi étaient là, inspectant les alentours sans se soucier de nous. Les gardes également étaient présents.

"Mais... On est où là?" ais-je demandé à mon ami.

"Dans une grotte visiblement. Tu es tombé dedans. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait dissimulé l'entrée à l'aide d'une bâche où je ne sais quoi." répondit-il en indiquant le plafond.

Effectivement, le plafond était un trou béant vers l'extérieur. La lumière filtrait à travers, et je distinguais même la corde qui avait dû servir à mes compagnons pour descendre. La grotte semblait naturelle dans sa partie supérieur, mais le bas était trop lisse pour que ce soit l'érosion qui l'ait provoqué. Elle avait été taillée.

"Et ce truc, c'est bien un nuage? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?" fis-je en tapotant légèrement cette espèce de marshmallow géant sur lequel je me tenais.

"C'est bien un nuage, une catégorie spéciale d'après Guildaria. On en trouve très peu, et ce sont les seuls nuages qui peuvent êtres foulés par n'importe quel type de poney. Leur inconvénient est de ne pas pouvoir rester en l'air. Je pense que celui qui a crée ça savait que cacher l'entrée pouvait être dangereux, et il a voulu éviter les accidents en mettant ce nuage ici."

"Celui qui a crée ça... Tu veux dire?"

"Le scientifique, Gontran Dashung, bien évidemment!"

"Mais... L'énigme disait... L'horizon..."

Mon ami sourit.

"Si tu réfléchis bien, le texte disait de se servir de la réponse à l'énigme, l'horizon n'est pas mentionné précisément."

Le déclic se fit alors dans ma tête. La réponse à l'énigme n'était pas l'horizon, mais plus précisément la jointure du ciel et de la terre.

"Donc..." fis-je, alors que la lumière se faisait dans mon esprit. "La falaise c'était la jointure entre le vide et la roche, entre le ciel et la terre. C'est ça?"

"Exactement! Je pense qu'on aurait pu chercher longtemps si ta bêtise ne nous avait pas aidée!"

Je me suis relevé. Mes ailes ne répondaient toujours pas. Elles étaient complètement raides. J'aurais pu avoir deux planches greffées à la place que le résultat aurait été le même. Néanmoins, je ne me démontais pas pour autant.

"Alors, on va les chercher ces réponses!?" fis-je avec un grand sourire.

"Évidemment! Mais plus de bêtises!"

Leaf nous interpella sur un ton sérieux:

"Je tiens à vous signaler que nous avons trouvé deux inscriptions sur les murs."

"On arrive!" fit mon ami.

Nous nous sommes approchés du mur, il n'avait à première vu rien de particulier, il était presque parfaitement lisse, à l'exception de ces étranges sigles. Leaf pointait du sabot une gravure sur le mur. Nous avons déchiffré l'inscription.

 _Qui se lève le matin avec quatre jambes, en possède deux le midi, et trois le soir?_

Nous nous sommes regardés avec Blue. Le texte trouvé à Canterlot précisait bien que seul un humain pourrait résoudre l'énigme, et effectivement, cette énigme me semblait un peu insoluble pour des poney n'ayant jamais vus d'humains.

En dessous de l'énigme se trouvait 26 plaques, avec sur chacune une lettre. Tout l'alphabet était là.

Nous avons appuyés sur les lettres nécessaire, pour former le mot _Human_ , humain en anglais, car l'énigme était en anglais.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et le mur bascula vers l'intérieur. Devant nous se trouvait, posée sur un piédestal, une note.

Blue la saisie par magie, mais au moment ou il la retira de son socle, une cliquetis se fit entendre, et une boule de lumière dorée s'éleva du piédestal.

Nous avons tout deux reculés, redoutant d'avoir activer un piège. La lumière flotta devant nous quelques instants, puis elle fila à toute allure devant nous, et s'envola à travers la grotte, pour finalement disparaitre à l'extérieur.

"C'était quoi ça?" fîmes en chœur mon ami et moi.

Nous n'avions absolument aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

Après un haussement d'épaules, Blue amena la note à notre hauteur, et nous avons lue.

 _Je rédige ceci à la va-vite. Il faut mieux protéger ce secret que ce qui a été fait. J'ai changé la cache. Votre déplacement n'aura pas été vain. Je vous contacterais._

Nous nous sommes regardés avec mon ami.

"C'était donc ça la lumière? Elle est partie l'avertir?" comprit mon ami.

"La rédaction du livre date d'avant la construction du château de Canterlot, soit pas loin de mille ans. Comment pourrait-il encore être en vie?"

"Il était scientifique, peut-être à t-il trouvé un moyen d'être immortel? Ou bien il est arrivé dans ce monde avec le même don que Celestia et Luna."

Du coin de l'œil, je vis les gardes nous faire un regard noir pour avoir appelés les princesses par leur nom sans utiliser de formule de noblesse. Je restais pour ma part sceptique quand à ces deux possibilités. Je craignais que cette lumière ne soit partie chercher un poney mort depuis des lustres.

"Au pire, il y a la deuxième inscription à déchiffrer. On ne peut rien faire d'autre en attendant." remarqua mon ami.

"C'est juste."

Guildaria nous attendait sans mot dire depuis tout à l'heure, devant l'autre inscription située sur un mur adjacent. Le mur était exactement le même que l'autre, il y avait également les inscriptions. Nous avons une fois de plus déchiffrés. Étonnamment, cette énigme ci était en français.

 _Mon premier vis dans la terre._

 _Mon second indique le temps un coup sur deux._

 _Mon troisième n'est pas là, mais son inverse._

 _Mon tout peut mener aux enfers comme au paradis._

Une charade! Ben voyons! J'exécrais ce domaine. J'ai cherché. Voyons, dans la terre... Une fourmi? Une termite? Une taupe? Non... La plupart du temps, une charade se composait syllabe par syllabe. Et je ne connaissais rien qui commence par termite, taupe, ou fourmi, si on excepte le four-micro-ondes et les topinambours... Et cela m'étonnerait que ce soit la réponse.

Il fallait quelque chose de plus court...

"Pourquoi il y a une faute?" fit mon ami.

"Comment ça?"

Il pointa du doigts le mot "vis". En effet, si quelque chose vivait dans la terre, c'était "vie", et pas "vis", qui ici se rapportait plus au fait de visser.

"Il était anglais à la base. Une erreur sans doute." ais-je répondu.

"Une erreur, ou bien un indice..." fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux.

La phrase de mon ami résonna dans ma tête. Quelque chose qui "vis" dans la terre... Donc le fait de creuser en tournant.

"Un ver?" ais-je proposé.

"Ça se tient." acquiesça mon ami qui semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion.

Nos regards se sont portés sur la deuxième strophe. Étrangement, nous ne pensions même pas à demander de l'aide aux autres présents. Les gardes ne bougeait pas, et les archéologues étaient occupées à regarder les pierres qui se trouvaient là, ou à inspecter les murs.

"Quelque chose qui indique le temps un coup sur deux..." ais-je murmuré.

"Comme le bruit des cloches."

"Comment ça?"

"Une cloche, ça fait *ding* *dong*, donc un coup sur deux on entend un ding, et un autre on entend un dong. Et une cloche sonne pour indiquer l'heure."

Ça se tenait. Je n'avais pas mieux.

"Va pour ding ou dong."

"Mon troisième n'est pas là, mais son inverse." continua mon ami, sur sa lancé. "On est dans une grotte. Ce qui n'est pas ici, c'est la lumière je pense. Par contre, on a beaucoup de l'inverse, c'est à dire le noir ou l'obscurité, ou bien les ténèbres."

"C'est bizarre... Je vois pas de solutions là dedans. Aucun des trucs qu'on peut former avec ces mots ne conviennent à la description du tout."

Mon ami sembla un peu déçu en le réalisant, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

"On manque aussi d'air ici, non? De chaleur aussi. Ça peut être n'importe quoi pour le coup."

"Non... Non, y a un truc pas net dans la formulation..." fis-je.

"Comment ça?"

J'ai retourné la phrase dans ma tête plusieurs fois. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Nous faisions fausse route.

"Si la phrase faisait référence à l'inverse de cette chose dont on manque ici, la phrase serait plus complète. On aurait un truc du genre _Mon troisième n'est pas là, mais son inverse est présent_ ou bien _Mon troisième n'est pas là, mais son inverse n'est pas ici non plus_. Ici, la phrase se finit dans le vide. À moins que..."

J'ai complètement démonté la ligne dans ma tête. _Mon troisième n'est pas là, mais son inverse._ Mon troisième n'est pas là. Mais son inverse... Déclic.

"Mon troisième n'est pas là, mais son inverse!" criais-je, heureux d'avoir trouvé.

Mon ami me regarda d'un air surpris, sans comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

J'ai répété:

"Mon troisième n'est pas LÀ, mais son inverse! Al! L'inverse de là, c'est al!"

Blue réfléchis un instant, puis son regard s'éclaira. Il voulu se réjouir, mais il fronça soudain les sourcils et replongea dans ses réflexions, murmurant:

"Oui... Mais la réponse n'est toujours pas évidente... Ver-dong-al... À moins que...!"

J'étais parvenu à la même conclusion que lui dans mon esprit. Nous avons dis en même temps, plein d'entrain et souriant:

"Tic!"

Le tic, qui sonne un coup sur deux, une fois tic, une fois tac. Ensemble cela formait le mot "vertical"! Si on descend à la verticale, on descend aux enfers, si on monte à la verticale, on monte au paradis!

Nous avons chacun appuyé sans attendre sur les lettres qui étaient à notre disposition sur le mur, formant le mot _vertical._ Une fois toutes les lettres poussées, un nouveau bruit sourd se fit entendre, sonnant comme un bruit de victoire pour nous. Le mur bascula, et, de nouveau posé sur un piédestal devant nous, se trouvait cette fois-ci un livre.

Blue a une fois de plus fait léviter le livre vers nous. Il était vieux, poussiéreux, mais semblait avoir été gardé précieusement par son possesseur car il n'était pas corné et la couverture n'avait aucune éraflure.

Nous avons lu le titre, en français. Nous nous attendions à un livre de mystère, ou bien quelque chose de très compliqué, venant de la part d'un scientifique.

" _Les plus beau paysages et climats du monde_ " lu mon ami d'un air désabusé.

Nous sommes restés choqués. Tout ça pour ça? Un livre de photos? Blue ouvrit une page, comme pour vérifier que le livre ne dissimulait rien d'autre, et une note tomba de la deuxième de couverture. Je l'ai ramassé avant de la lire, elle était en anglais.

 _Voici le livre qui m'est le plus précieux. Il m'a aidé à apprendre le français, la langue parlée ici. Sans lui, je n'aurais pu m'intégrer. Il rendait déjà mes jours radieux quand je prenais le temps de le lire, me transportant loin de mes soucis._

 _Je sais que vous devez être déçu, mais ce livre peut vous apporter beaucoup également._

 _J'espère que vous en prendrez soin._

 _Bravo à vous pour être venus jusqu'ici, et bonne chance à vous dans ce monde._

C'était vraiment tout. Rien de plus. Un livre de photos et une lumière partie vers un poney probablement mort. Même pas une explication sur pourquoi il s'était retrouvé ici, ni si cela risquait de se reproduire dans le futur.

Derrière nous nous avons entendus un soupir. Nous nous sommes retournée, pour apercevoir Guildaria et Leaf qui lisaient par dessus nos épaules.

"Alors c'est tout?" conclue Leaf, visiblement peu surprise.

"Il semblerait" fit mon ami qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Guildaria tendis un sabot vers un coin de la grotte.

"Les escaliers pour remonter sont par là."

"Bon..." ais-je conclu. "Hé bien, en avant..."

"On n'attend pas qu'il nous contact?" hésita mon ami, ayant perdu de son assurance.

Je l'ai regardé, un peu navré.

"Il vivait il y a longtemps, plus maintenant. Cette lumière est partie dans le vide. Et si il est encore vivant aujourd'hui et a le pouvoir de faire ce genre de sort millénaire, il pourra nous contacter sans problème, même si nous repartons."

Mon ami me regarda, légèrement désespéré. On attendait tout deux beaucoup de ce mystérieux humain arrivé ici. Qu'il nous parle de son monde, pourquoi avait-il voyagé ici. Savoir qu'un autre humain avait pu se trouver ici avant nous était intriguant.

Finalement, mon ami ami abdiqua, rangeant le livre dans son sac, baissant la tête et emboitant le pas aux archéologues déjà dans l'escalier taillé à même la pierre dans un coin de la grotte.

Nous sommes repartis sans un mot. Remontant les escaliers. Nous avons débouché un peu plus loin du trou d'entrée, toujours en bordure de la falaise. La sortie était également dissimulée par une bâche.

Le soleil était à son zénith, j'en déduisis qu'il était midi. J'ai regardé en direction de la falaise, elle paraissait encore plus grande vue d'en bas. Un frissons parcourus mon corps. Si je n'avais pas eu la chance de tomber pile au bon endroit, je n'aurais plus été pour en parler.

"Et maintenant, comment on remonte?" demanda Blue.

Effectivement, la montagne continuait sans fin, aucun moyen pour remonter ne semblait visible.

"Il y a un chemin à l'ouest." répondit Leaf, semblant connaitre la région par cœur. "À moins que notre cher pégase ne puisse tous nous remmener en haut?" ajouta t-elle en tournant son regard vers moi.

Ce n'était pas de l'ironie qu'elle faisait, mais plus une question sincère. J'ai fais la moue, mes ailes étaient toujours crispées.

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir, désolé." répondis-je navré.

"Alors inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps. Allons-y, le retour sera long." enchaina Guildaria, dont le ton semblait moins froid qu'à l'aller.

"L'ouest... Ça nous rapproche de la forêt d'EverFree, non?" fis-je.

"Oui." confirma Guildaria. "On doit passer dedans, et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à la traverser de nuit."

Blue et moi avons ravalés notre salive. Nous connaissions bien les dangers de la forêt d'EverFree.

Nous nous sommes mis en route. Partant, comme dit, à l'ouest. La rocaille faisait petit à petit place à la verdure en même temps que nous avancions.

Après la plaine arriva un petit bois, pas une grande forêt, mais suffisamment d'arbres pour emplir l'air d'un parfum de sève et de fraicheur humide. Notre ordre de marche était plus désorganisé qu'à l'aller, mon ami avançait derrière moi, le nez dans le livre trouvé, lisant en silence. Les gardes ne tenaient plus leur rythme de marche militaire, et les archéologues se tenaient devant nous en discutant. Étrangement, alors que le danger de la forêt d'EverFree s'approchait, tout le monde se relâchait parce que la mission était terminée, comme si le côté sérieux de l'affaire s'était évaporé.

"Et à part parler une langue que même les meilleurs décodeurs ont mit des mois à comprendre, vous faites quoi dans la vie?" me demanda alors Leaf, se plaçant à mon niveau.

Son ton était léger, presque familier. Un tel revirement me surpris, mais je finis par répondre:

"Heu... Pas grand chose, nous sommes justes deux poneys habitants Ponyville, nous n'avons même pas de travail précis."

Leaf sembla surprise.

"Étonnant! Je pensais au moins que vous aviez un travail dans les langues anciennes, ou bien la mythologie. Vous ne pensez pas que vos connaissances pourraient être utiles?"

"Heu..." fis-je en me tournant vers mon ami, qui levait justement les yeux de son livres pour s'intéresser à la conversation.

"Nous n'y avons jamais pensé. Nous ne pensions pas que cette langue pouvait se révéler utile." fit-il pour me venir en aide.

"Comment connaissez-vous cette langue si elle est si inutile que cela?" demanda Guildaria, se joignant à la conversation, intriguée.

Elles ne savaient pas que nous étions humains. Mon cerveau réfléchissait à tout allure pour improviser une explication. L'histoire de la langue apprise dans un autre pays risquait d'entrainer des questions sur nos origines, il valait mieux éviter le sujet. Finalement, j'ai lancé:

"On avait trouvé un vieux livre qui en parlait quand nous étions jeunes. Pour s'amuser, nous l'avons apprise, et commencés à parler avec régulièrement, c'était un peu notre langage secret. Nous avons perdu le livre il y a bien longtemps, mais nous nous souvenons toujours de la langue."

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Blue se frapper la tête avec le sabot. Je pense qu'il devait se dire "Invente une histoire encore plus improbable tant que tu y es!" ou quelque chose du genre.

Pourtant, Guildaria semblait loin d'être soupçonneuse, mais plutôt impressionnée.

"Vous avez appris une langue tout seuls, juste avec l'aide d'un livre? Vous devez avoir un vrai talent concernant l'apprentissage des langues!"

"Pas vraiment..." répondis-je gêné. "Et vous, en quoi consiste le travail d'archéologue à Equestria? Comment l'êtes vous devenues?"

"En faisant des études bien sur." répondit Leaf. "Notre travail consiste à répertorier le passé, découvrir ce que l'histoire aurait pu avoir oublier. Equestria est un pays remplis d'histoires, de légendes, de mythes. À nous de les transmettre aux autres générations, en essayant de vérifier si elles étaient vraies."

"Vous arrivez à faire des découvertes que les princesses n'ont pas faites en plusieurs milliers d'années d'existence?" fis-je un brin intrigué.

"Elles ne peuvent pas être partout, immortelles ou non." expliqua Guildaria. "Et parfois, elles se souviennent de vieux éléments, qu'elles nous transmettent alors, afin de les consignés. Il n'y a pas si longtemps par exemple, l'histoire précise de la fabrication du premier flocon de neige par une petite pégase aveugle à été entièrement classée. La légende était connue, un vitrail lui était même dédié dans l'ancien château, mais rien ne la racontait précisément. Récemment, dans un de ses rêves, la princesse Luna s'en est souvenue en détail, et elle s'est empressée de la raconter."

Je me suis arrêté de marcher. Mon ami a fait de même. Les autres se sont à leur tour arrêtés, les archéologues nous regardant en fronçant les sourcils, les gardes bayant.

"Un problème?" demanda Leaf.

Un échange de regard avec mon ami. La coïncidence allait trop loin pour ce coup. Un nouvel élément du fandom brony venait de nous rattraper! Guildaria venait de citer l'histoire précise de Snowdrop comme exemple. Une pégase aveugle qui taille un flocon, pensant créer une de ces fameuses étoile dont elle entend parler sans pouvoir les voir, même si elle finit par les entendre scintiller dans la nuit.

"Ça va?" insista Leaf devant notre mutisme.

"Oui... Oui..." répondis-je d'une voix un peu absente, reprenant la marche, et me jurant d'en parler avec mon ami plus tard.

J'ai tenté de reprendre contenance, pour ne pas accentuer leur soupçons, et une explication me vint en tête:

"Cette histoire est juste magnifique. Ça me rappelle quand ma mère me la racontait, quand j'étais jeune."

"Ah... Je vois, les souvenirs." fit Leaf, compréhensive. "On peut vivre énormément d'émotions à travers une histoire, c'est pour cela que je me suis lancé dans l'archéologie, je comprends votre sentiment."

Sauvés!

La marche a reprise. Nous avons un peu discutés en chemin, avant d'arriver à un endroit plus sombre du bois, où un des garde, Protect White il me semble, nous signala:

"Nous entrons dans la zone de la forêt d'EverFree. Il ne faut pas que nous nous séparions."

Nous avons tous approuvés en silence.

"Combien de temps prend la traversé?" a risqué mon ami.

"Une heure, tout au plus. Deux si on doit s'écarter du chemin." répondit l'autre garde.

Nous nous sommes enfoncés dans la forêt. Tout était sombre. Pour une raison que j'ignore, à ce moment précis, une vieille phrase m'est revenue en tête: "Si quelque chose peut mal tourner, cela tournera mal.", la loi de Murphy. J'ai prié pour que cette phrase reste dans le monde des humains, qu'elle ne s'applique pas ici.

Nous étions silencieux, guettant le moindre bruit suspect, sursautant à chaque fois que quelqu'un marchait sur une branche, voyant des monstres dans chaque ombre. Tout nous semblait menaçant, y compris les arbres eux-mêmes avec leurs branches acérées et leurs feuilles cachant le soleil.

Les deux gardes étaient sur le qui-vive. Les archéologues semblaient elles aussi tendues. Mon ami avait rangé le livre et jetais d'incessants coups d'œils à droite et à gauche.

Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, temps qui me sembla une éternité, nous avions tous les nerfs à vif à cause de cette pression constante. Notre formation s'était resserrée d'elle-même. Un garde s'immobilisa soudain et tendit un sabot pour nous faire signe de s'arrêter.

Nous avons tous cherchés du regard d'où venait le danger. Les gardes semblaient communiquer par simples regards et mouvements d'oreilles. Je compris qu'ils n'avaient pas vus la menace quand ils commencèrent à regarder dans des directions différentes. Ou alors nous étions encerclés, ce qui ne me rassura pas.

Un grognement rauque nous fit tous se tourner vers la droite. Des yeux jaunes perçaient l'obscurité entre deux arbres. Les gardes se mirent en position pour nous défendre, face à la chose qui nous fixait. Les yeux restèrent braqués sur nous un instant, passant sur chacun d'entre nous. Puis ils reculèrent dans l'obscurité sans aucun bruit, disparaissant.

Les gardes restèrent un moment le regard fixé sur l'endroit où avaient étés aperçus les yeux pour la dernière fois. Ils finirent par se remettre en position normale, restant toujours en alerte.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement. Blue a fait de même.

Un craquement de branche.

"Attention!" hurla Leaf en se jetant sur moi.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un immense TimberWolf surgissait de l'avant de notre groupe, et c'était moi qui était en première ligne puisque les gardes étaient sur la droite. Leaf m'avait sauvé la vie en m'emportant sur le côté. Je n'eus cependant pas l'occasion de la remercier.

Le monstre continua tout droit sans se préoccuper de nous et fondit sur la suivante dans la file: Guildaria. Cependant un garde eut le temps de s'interposer et il arrêta le TimberWolf en bloquant sa gueule avec ses sabots.

"Courrez! Mais restez groupés!" nous cria le second garde, se précipitant sur le monstre pour aider son compère.

Une ruade bien placée et le monstre cria de douleur. Mais cela l'avait à peine déplacé sur le côté, et il tenait toujours tête au premier garde, qui commençait à flancher sous la puissance de la créature.

Les archéologues, Blue et moi n'avons pas cherchés à réfléchir et appliqués les ordres à la lettre. Nous nous sommes mis à courir, Leaf en tête, nous montrant le chemin. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil en arrière, le TimberWolf ne semblait pas avoir de mal à tenir tête aux deux gardes.

Ma conscience me disait de ne pas fuir, d'aller les aider. Mais je ne connaissais rien du combat, je risquais d'être plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Avec un pincement au cœur, j'ai détourné les yeux, me concentrant sur ma fuite, essayant de ne pas penser à l'issue que pouvait prendre le combat, là-bas.

J'ai suivi la licorne rouge qui éclairait le chemin. Nous avons couru ainsi durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, pour finalement déboucher dans une partie du bois plus éclairée. Nous étions visiblement sortis de la forêt d'EverFree.

Haletants, nous avons tentés de reprendre nos esprits. Nos regards étaient tournés vers là d'où nous venions, comme si nous nous attendions à soudain voir surgir les gardes victorieux, ou bien un autre monstre.

"Attendons-les." proposa Guildaria. "C'est le chemin le plus court, si ils viennent, ce sera par là. À condition qu'ils connaissent le chemin."

Sans geste ni paroles, nous avons tous approuvés l'idée. Il fallait aussi que nous récupérions de nos émotions. J'ai par ailleurs constaté que mes ailes répondaient de nouveau, elles me faisaient mal, mais je pouvais les bouger. Par contre, comme je n'avais pas pu les contrôler lors de la fuite, elles avaient été trimbalées dans tout les sens et s'étaient donc égratignées sur tout ce qui passait.

Nous avions tous plus ou moins d'éraflures, la plupart due aux branches. Leaf était en train d'enlever des branches prises dans sa crinière mauve et Guildaria époussetait ses habits salis lors de la course. Blue portait désormais une petite estafilade sur le front, ce qui lui donnait des airs de Harry Potter.

Une demi-heure. Qu'est-ce que l'attente peut être longue dans ce genre de situations. D'autant qu'aucun de nous n'avait envie de lancer la conversation, ou de trouver une occupation.

Finalement, un tressaillement de feuilles se fit entendre sur le côté, et les deux gardes apparurent à notre gauche, l'un portait des entailles, et l'autre boitait, une attèle de fortune sur la patte avant droite.

"Enfin on vous retrouve!" souffla le garde. "À cause du combat, nous nous sommes perdus! Je craignais que nous n'ayons à errer une éternité dans cette forêt!"

"Vous allez bien?" demanda Leaf.

"Ça pourrait être mieux, mais nous avons eu de la chance. Il vaudrait mieux que nous retournions à Canterlot au plus vite."

"Alors en route!" fit Guildaria.

Une fois de plus, nous avons repris la route. Le garde blessé nous ralentit un peu, mais nous sommes parvenus à la sortie de la forêt en une vingtaines de minutes, et Canterlot était en vu.

Une fois revenus au palais, les gardes prirent congés pour aller se faire soigner. Nous les avons tous remercier d'avoir risqués leur vies pour nous avant de leur dire au revoir.

Luna et Celestia furent légèrement surprise de nous voir de retour si tôt.

"Que s'est-il passé? Tout va bien?" s'inquiéta Luna devant nos états.

"Tout va... bien." répondit mon ami, la mine légèrement déconfite.

"Nous avons trouvé un livre de photos, et une note de l'humain disant qu'il avait caché ses explications autre part et qu'il nous contacterait. Mais il doit être mort maintenant." expliquais-je devant le regard interrogateur de Celestia.

"Bref, nous avons pris de grands risques pour pas grand chose au final." conclus Leaf.

"Je comprends." fit Celestia en fermant les yeux.

Elle les rouvrit et nous regarda.

"Merci de vous êtes portés volontaire. Désolée que cela n'ait pas abouti. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez-nous."

"Je n'ai besoin de rien." répondit Guildaria. "Ce fût un plaisir de participer à cette excursion, ça change un peu de travailler avec d'autres personnes plutôt qu'en solitaire."

"Pour ma part, il faut absolument que je note l'emplacement de cette grotte sur ma carte!" répondit Leaf.

"Moi j'ai hâte de regagner mon lit!" fis-je en m'étirant, alors qu'il était à peine plus de 16 heures.

"Et moi j'ai un livre à lire." répondit Blue.

Celestia sourit.

"Bien. Dans ce cas nous vous laissons partir. Bonne journée, et encore merci à vous."

Nous avons saluer les princesses comme il se devait, puis nous sommes sortis du palais. Une fois dehors Guildaria se tourna vers nous.

"Bon, hé bien, c'était sympa. Je vous laisse ici. Si vous avez besoin de moi un jour, cherchez-moi au musée de Canterlot."

Elle nous serra le sabot à chacun, puis s'éloigna vers un quartier de Canterlot.

Blue et moi nous sommes dirigés vers la gare. Leaf nous suivie. Une fois sur le quai, elle nous serra le sabot.

"J'ai bien aimé ce voyage. Bonne continuation."

"Merci, toi de même." répondit Blue.

Elle s'éloigna alors que nous nous apprêtions à monter dans le train. Puis elle s'arrêta, se retourna et nous cria:

"Au fait, vous devriez franchement penser à intégrer un domaine spécifique comme les langues ou les sciences, je pense que vous pourriez être très bons!"

C'est vrai qu'en langue, Blue était plutôt doué. Pour ma part, javais fait des études de maths. Pourquoi ne pas me trouver un travail dans le domaine où j'avais cherché dans mon monde?

"Merci de la suggestion!" remercia Blue alors que le train commençais à souffler derrière nous.

"Et merci de m'avoir sauver Leaf!" fis-je en la saluant.

"Pas de problèmes! Au plaisir de te revoir, Ground!" ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil, avant de s'éloigner et de disparaitre.

Je fus surpris du fait qu'elle connaisse mon nom, mais après tout je m'étais levé après les préparatifs, mon nom avait dût être évoqué. Par contre, j'ai rougis, mais ça c'était pour une autre raison. Quelque chose en moi était perturbé, Leaf venait de m'ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose. L'espace d'un instant, je crois bien qu'elle m'avait parue séduisante. J'étais désormais un poney, et je me suis rendu compte à ce moment que cela impliquait que je pouvais trouver une ponette avec qui faire ma vie. C'était bizarre comme sensation. J'avais été transformé, certes, mais j'étais toujours humain au fond de moi en quelque sorte... Tomber amoureux d'une ponette? Sortir, embrasser, vivre et peut-être même avoir des enfants, le tout avec un personnage de dessin animé? Une sorte d'animal? Un nouveau champ de possibilités venait d'apparaitre dans mon esprit, mais je ne pensais pas être prêt à le découvrir, encore moins à entrer dedans, c'était trop... étrange. La voix de Blue me tira de mes pensées:

"Aller mon vieux! Le train ne va pas nous attendre! Retour à Ponyville!"


	11. Sabots - Chapitre 1

Sabots - Chapitre 1 - S'adapter

Quand je regardais My Little Pony, je me posais quelques questions vis-à-vis de la cohérence des décors et des actions. La plupart du temps, j'en revenais à cette question précise: "Mais comment ils font avec des sabots?". Bien sur, la plupart du temps, je m'arrêtais à un "En même temps, c'est qu'un dessin animé...", et pourtant, parfois je poussais la réflexion, sans pour autant vraiment aboutir à une réponse claire.

Mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas qu'un simple dessin animé. Désormais, j'étais aux premières loges pour obtenir la réponse à ces questions, et de fait, j'avais à mon tour des sabots à la place des mains.

Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes déjà rendus compte à quelle point notre société est centrée sur l'utilisation des mains, et même bien souvent sur l'utilisation de notre pouce en particulier. Comment saisir un objet sans pouce? C'est possible, mais bien plus difficile. Essayez de tourner la poignée d'une porte ronde sans pouce, c'est assez drôle.

Étant beaucoup basé sur le monde humain, l'univers de My Little Pony n'était finalement pas si adapté que ça aux sabots. Malgré tout, le fait de pouvoir contracter légèrement l'avant et l'arrière de son sabot, à la manière d'une pince, permettait une "prise en main" satisfaisante. La bouche servait également beaucoup, pour écrire, ou saisir des objets trop fins, comme une enveloppe.

Je n'étais pas doué de mes sabots. Autant j'avais rapidement augmenté la dextérité de mes gestes avec ma bouche à force d'écrire, autant je ne me faisais pas à ces deux extrémités qui me servaient également à marcher, je faisais toujours tomber des objets. J'en venais parfois à envier les licornes, qui étaient bien facilitées par leurs magie quand il s'agissait d'effectuer des tâches délicates.

"C'est donc ça qui te tourmente?"

J'ai regardé Blue droit dans les yeux. Nous étions une fois de plus attablés à la terrasse de Sugar Cube Corner, et je venais, à la suite d'un faux mouvement, de faire tomber mon cupcake, et tel une tartine beurrée, il s'était étalé sur le sol. Excédé, j'avais expliqué à mon ami que je commençais à en avoir marre de ne pas pouvoir me servir de mes sabots correctement.

"Il faudrait que tu t'en serve plus souvent." conseilla mon ami. "C'est comme pour tes ailes, avant tu ne savais même pas voler d'après ce que tu m'a dit, et maintenant tu es au même niveau que les autres, simplement parce que tu n'arrête pas de t'en servir."

"Facile à dire! T'es une licorne!"

"Et comme tu peux le constater, je mange mes muffins avec les sabots, j'ouvre la porte de ma maison sans magie, et je lis en tournant les pages directement." répondit-il simplement. "Ton problème, c'est que tu es faignant."

"Tu m'apprends rien là..."

J'ai laissé ma tête tomber sur la table, regardant du coin de l'œil mon cupcake rose lamentablement éclaté au sol.

"Essaye de trouver un truc qui te plais pour te motiver à t'entrainer! Je sais pas moi..."

Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant un exemple.

"Tient, regarde! Ils organisent un concours de pâtisserie cette après-midi, tout le monde est libre de participer! Ce serait une bonne occasion, non?"

"Bof... Pas trop mon truc la cuisine..."

"Essaye! Le gagnant reçois un mois de sa pâtisserie favorite!"

Je crois qu'une de mes oreille a frémit, et il l'a remarqué.

"Ça fait un paquet de cupcake, non?" ajouta-il avec un sourire.

Cette perspective m'arracha un sourire.

"Je veux bien essayer... Mais je vais me planter..."

"T'es pas censé être toujours optimiste?"

"Réaliste..."

"Tout comme était réaliste le fait d'espérer arriver un jour à Ponyville?" fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Et j'ai eu raison visiblement."

Mais je savais ce qu'il entendait par là. Espérer rejoindre un monde imaginaire, à part quand on est issus soi-même d'un monde imaginaire, c'est difficile de faire passer ça pour du réalisme.

Je me suis donc inscris au concours. Il commençait à trois heures, et il semblait avoir son petit succès.

Une demi-heure avant le début, tout était déjà en place. Les tables de la terrasse avaient été remplacées par des fours et des établis où s'étalaient de nombreux ustensiles de cuisine. Les concurrents affluaient doucement. Les CutieMark Crusaders étaient là, toujours aussi motivées. Bon-Bon également était présente, et elle semblait déterminée à remporter la victoire, après-tout elle aimait bien les gâteaux sucrés. Il me semblait aussi reconnaitre la sœur de Carrot Top, et quelques autres poneys.

D'autres poneys étaient aussi venus, mais en tant que dégustateurs, ou bien pour encourager les participants. On y retrouvait entre-autres Pinkie Pie qui, hormis le fait qu'un filet de bave en partance de sa bouche coulait jusqu'au sol, semblait prendre la chose très au sérieux. Lyra était là, Rarity ainsi que Granny Smith avaient faites le déplacement, Carrot Top était présente pour encourager sa sœur.

Mr. & Miss. Cakes se sont avancés devant les établis, arborant de grands sourires.

"Merci à vous d'être venus aussi nombreux!" remercia Miss Cake.

"Le concours va donc commencer." enchaina Mr. Cake. "Nous rappelons donc que le gagnant se verra remettre un mois de la pâtisserie de son choix. Nous allons maintenant expliquer plus en détails en quoi consistera ce concours, et sur quoi vous serrez évalués!"

"Ce concours consiste à faire n'importe quel genre de nourriture nécessitant de la pâte ou du sucre. Tarte, gâteau, viennoiserie, vous êtes absolument libres sur ce plan. En premier lieu, vous aurez le droit à n'importe quel livre de recette. Toute une collection est à votre disposition. Cependant, vous avez le droit de préparer également une recette personnelle, voir même laisser libre cours à votre imagination et nous créer quelque chose d'inédit!"

"Une fois que le temps impartis, à savoir deux heures, sera écoulé, nous passerons à la dégustation. Vous serez évalués sur le goût ainsi que la présentation par les juges."

Mr. Cakes désigna un groupe de poneys dont Pinkie faisait partie.

"Également, l'œuvre qui présentera le plus d'originalité sera mise en vente dans notre magasin durant une année complète." fit Miss Cakes. "C'est le meilleur moyen que nous ayons trouvés pour que ceux qui font preuve d'audace soient récompensés, sans que cela n'ait trop d'influence sur ceux qui se cantonne à des recettes plus classiques."

"Trêve d'explications! Place aux cuisiniers! Bonne chance à vous!"

Et sur ces mots, Mr. Cakes renversa un immense sablier. Le sable commença à s'écouler dans la partie inférieur, et le concours commença.

Déjà, tout les concurrents mettaient leurs fours à préchauffer, à plus ou moins haute température selon ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Bon-Bon semblait la plus expérimentée, ses gestes étaient sures et précis.

Pour ma part, je me lançais comme je pouvais dans une sorte de classique que j'avais déjà tenté dans mon monde: le muffin. J'essayais de me réciter les étapes. Même si je ne m'en souvenais pas bien, j'avais plus de chances de réussir quelque chose déjà tenté, que de chercher une nouvelle recette dans un livre. Je comptais sur ma mémoire pour le coup.

Préchauffage du four, mélanger de la farine et de la levure, avec un peu de sel. Battre des œufs, ajouter du sucre, puis du beurre fondu. J'ai faillis me bruler en faisant fondre le beurre. Bon sang! Déjà une heure de passée?

Mettre du lait, du yaourt. J'oubliais quelque chose, je le sentais, mais quoi?

Beurrer et fariner les moules à muffins. Fariner... Voila ce que j'oubliais! Combiner le mélange de farine et celui des œufs! Heureusement que je m'en suis rendu compte, sinon tout était fichu!

Remplir les moules en déposant un peu de chocolat vers le tiers, puis cuir pendant 20 minutes.

J'hésitais tellement dans mes actions que j'avais mis pas loin d'une heure et demie pour faire tout ça! Le sablier était presque vide.

Autour de moi, les autres semblaient en venir à la fin également. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait aussi choisi les muffins. Bon-Bon exhibait fièrement des cupcakes qui ressemblaient traits pour traits à ceux qu'on pouvait acheter à SugarCube Corner. La sœur de Carrot Top avait fait ce qui ressemblait à une tarte aux... carottes. Les CutieMark Crusaders semblaient avoir raté ce qu'elles avaient cherché à faire, au final cela ressemblait à une sorte de montagne carbonisée, et je me demandais qui serais assez fou pour bien vouloir y goûter. Mais elle semblaient pourtant fières de leur création.

Le dernier grain de sable tomba au fond du sablier, et Mme Cake hurla:

"C'est finit! Place à la dégustation!"

Les juges, dont Pinkie Pie, se sont avancés vers les tables où nous avions exposés nos aliments avec notre noms devant. Le public semblait fébrile. Lyra bavait devant la perspective de victoire de Bon-Bon, Carrot Top félicitait sa sœur, tandis que Rarity tentait de ne pas paraitre horrifiée devant ce qu'avait fait sa sœur et ses amis. Granny Smith s'était endormie.

À bien y regarder, mes muffins n'étaient pas trop mal. Un peu trop cuit, des différences de couleur, sans doute due à un mauvais mélange, mais c'était de loin les plus réussi que j'avais fais. Du moins dans les apparences, j'ignorais leur goût.

Les juges ont goûtés un à un ce que nous avions fait, tentant de paraitre le plus neutre possible. D'ailleurs, cela faisait toujours bizarre de voir Pinkie afficher un air sérieux.

Puis ils se sont concertés. J'étais légèrement anxieux, je caressais le complètement folle espoir de remporter le concours. Tout les autres concurrents semblaient partager mon sentiment, sauf Bon-Bon qui semblait relativement confiante.

Après avoir délibérés, les juges ont confiés leur résultat aux Cakes, qui ont alors annoncés:

"Tout d'abords, merci à vous d'avoir été si nombreux à participer! Cela nous a fait réellement plaisir de voir chacun d'entre vous mettre autant de cœur à l'ouvrage! Les créations de cette année on beaucoup impressionnée nos juges! Voila sans plus attendre les résultats:"

"En première place." fit Miss Cake. "Sans réelle surprise, la gagnante des trois années précédentes: Bon-Bon, et ses cupcakes approchant la perfection!"

Salve d'applaudissements pour Bon-Bon, inclinant légèrement la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, pendant que Mr Cake lui remettait le trophée, une sorte de gâteau doré.

"En seconde place, et qui en plus se voit remettre le droit de voir sa création mise en vente pendant une année: Carrot Candy et sa succulente tarte aux carottes! Un mélange visiblement inattendue et qui a sut conquérir nos juges! Bravo à elle!"

Des applaudissements tout aussi nourris parcoururent l'assistance. Carrot Candy semblait heureuse de sa victoire, et sa sœur était celle qui mettait le plus de vigueur à applaudir.

"En troisième place..."

Dans ces moments là, c'est maintenant que le héros principal d'une histoire se voit remettre la troisième place, qu'il ait quelque chose, mais pas non plus toute la gloire, que cela reste modeste. C'est ce que j'ai pensé, amusé, et caressant un brin d'espoir vu que ma propre expérience me faisait penser à une histoire en quelques sortes. Une troisième place aurait été fantastique.

"... Les Cutie Mark Crusaders, et leur étrange composition qui, en dépit de son apparence, s'avère d'une saveur assez intéressante et inédite!"

Des applaudissements un peu plus calmes cette fois, beaucoup de poneys étant rebutés par l'aspect de la pâtisserie des Cutie Mark Crusaders. Néanmoins elles débordaient de joie, et je me surpris à applaudir de bon cœur, sans aucune once de regret. Comme quoi, je restais toujours attaché aux personnages, et les voir réussir me faisait toujours autant plaisir, même si cela impliquait une sorte d'échec de ma part.

Les prix furent remis, la recette de Carrot Candy fût soigneusement notée par les Cakes, et le matériel fut rangé tandis que les juges nous félicitaient chaudement, pointant parfois du doigts certains défauts. Pour moi, c'était un "manque de pratique, accompagné de quelques maladresses". Les concurrents pouvaient garder leur création, j'ai donc gardé mes muffins pour les manger avec Blue. Ils n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça.

"Tu vois que ça valait le coup!" me fit mon ami licorne avec quelques miettes de muffin au coin de la bouche.

"Ouais, ils sont même meilleurs que d'habitude."

Nous étions dans sa maison. Elle était moins grande que la mienne, mais il y avait suffisamment de place dans son salon. En jetant quelques regards, je trouvais une place vide semblant spécialement prévue pour un élément précis.

"Tu va mettre quoi là?"

"Un piano." répondit-il simplement.

Je l'ai regardé avec un sourire et un regard incrédule.

"Tu te moque de moi là?"

"Absolument pas! J'ai toujours voulu faire de la musique, et maintenant j'ai le temps."

"Faudra que tu me montre ça!"

"On verra. Faut que je trouve un piano qui sonne comme je veux, pas trop grand, et que j'apprenne à m'en servir correctement."

J'ai ris.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" me demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Non, juste que je te vois bien en duo avec Octavia. Ou même Lyra."

"Et pourquoi pas Vinyl?"

J'ai légèrement grimacé, mais j'ai encore pouffé d'avantage.

"Ça irait pas je pense. C'est pas vraiment ton style je trouve."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Ça serait bien en tout cas que tu puisse devenir musicien et en vivre. C'était le cas pour ton OC, non?"

Il acquiesça.

"Mais toi t'as encore besoin d'entrainement pour te servir correctement de tes sabots."

Ce fut à mon tour d'acquiescer, pensif. Ma situation me faisait un peu penser à un personnage de manga s'entrainant pour compenser ses faiblesses, et cela me fit sourire.


	12. Sabots - Chapitre 2

Sabots - Chapitre 2 - S'entrainer

"Aller! Met plus de force! Elles vont pas tomber toutes seules ces pommes!"

J'ai repris mon souffle, complètement épuisé. Applejack était juste à côté de moi, me regardant d'un air sévère.

Nous étions dans le vergé de la famille d'Applejack, en plein après-midi. Je tournais le dos à un arbre dont j'essayais de faire tomber les pommes depuis tout à l'heure. Après Rainbow Dash, c'était Applejack qui me faisait un entrainement. Enfin... C'était pas vraiment un entrainement, elle rouspétait surtout, je la retardais dans la récolte.

On m'avait souvent dit de faire un travail de saison, comme les vendanges, pendant les vacances quand j'étais jeune. Mais n'étant pas un adepte du travail manuel, j'avais refusé. Désormais, j'étais un poney, sans la surcharge pondérale que je possédais étant humain, et habitué à se déplacer, notamment en volant, ce qui demandait pas mal d'efforts malgré tout.

J'avais donc voulu en profiter pour aider Applejack dans la récolte des pommes. Parce que je m'ennuyais, déjà, et aussi parce que je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais du mal à déployer de la force quand il le fallait, et la récolte des pommes était l'occasion idéale pour m'entrainer. Bien évidemment, il avait fallut que Blue me pousse un peu pour que je me décide.

J'ai mis une ultime ruade dans cet arbre que j'avais déjà frappé une paire de fois. Les dernières pommes tombèrent dans les paniers posés au pied de l'arbre.

"Hé ben quand même!" fit Applejack en donnant un coup de sabots dans un arbre, faisant trembler ce dernier et tomber toutes les pommes d'un coup.

Elle avait eu le temps de faire cinq arbres pendant que je n'en avais fait qu'un.

" 'faut les rapporter maintenant!"

Nous avons pris deux paniers chacun à l'aide de petit dispositifs permettant de les porter sur nos côtés. C'était lourd. J'eus l'impression de m'enfoncer sur moi-même quand je les ais soulevés. Applejack les portait avec une telle aisance, elle aurait bien pu ne pas en porter que cela aurait été pareil.

Les quelques mètres que je dus faire pour parvenir au chariot où nous déposions les paniers me parurent bien difficiles. Une fois déposés dans le chariot, Applejack me demanda:

"Écoute sucre d'orge, j'comprends que tu veuilles rendre service, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais pourquoi venir alors que t'as autant de mal à récolter les pommes d'un seul arbre? Tu pourrais t'rendre utile ailleurs, dans l'équipe qui s'occupe de la météo par exemple."

J'ai grimacé. Évoquer le fait que j'étais là par ennuis? Pour m'entrainer? J'ai regardé Applejack droit dans ses yeux verts. L'élément de l'honnêteté. Comment lui mentir?

"Je suis venu parce que je trouve que je manque de force dans les sabots."

Elle sembla un peu surprise, mais un sourire fendit son visage.

"Je n'sais pas si directement commencer par des arbres est la meilleure méthode d'entrainement. Ça forge les sabots, c'est sur, mais c'est trop brutal."

"Par où commencer alors?" ai-je demandé.

"Renforce un peu tes sabots avant d'les brutaliser. Fais des efforts moins directs qu'un coup dans un arbre."

"Comme quoi?"

"La course par exemple. Elle s'passe dans deux jours."

"La course des feuilles?"

"Nope! Celle-là c'est plus tard. J'parle d'une autre course"

"Ah... Pourquoi pas."

"C'serait bien mieux. Moi qui t'le dit!"

Je suis resté pensif. Participer à une course. La dernière fois que j'avais fais ça, ce devait être au collège, et parce qu'on me forçait. Mais bon, après tout cela pouvait s'avérer amusant. Applejack est retournée travailler alors que je restais là à réfléchir, et elle me lança:

"Va t'renseigner à la mairie! Bonne journée part'naire!"

Autant dire qu'elle considérait déjà que la journée de travail était finie pour moi. Après seulement quelques arbres récoltés, c'était un peu décevant je trouve. Cependant, j'étais une gêne pour son travail, et comme elle le disait, cela ne m'aiderait pas à progresser. Je suis parti, la tête basse, retournant à Ponyville pour en apprendre plus sur cette fameuse course.

Elle se déroulait donc après-demain, et faisait le tour de la ville. Je me suis inscris, après tout je n'avais rien à perdre.

"Il y a beaucoup de participants pour cette course! C'est vraiment encourageant!" fit la maire.

"Ah?"

"Oh oui! La compétition sera serrée je pense!"

Étrangement, plutôt que de me démotiver, cela me redonna envie de participer et surtout de m'entrainer. Courir avec pleins d'autres poneys, où chacun se donnerait à fond pour gagner, c'était une belle perspective non? Hors de question que je sois en reste.

J'ai salué la maire avant de repartir en volant, non pas pour chez moi, mais pour un endroit tranquille où je pourrais m'entrainer au calme. Une plaine à l'orée de la forêt était l'endroit parfait.

Mon entrainement me fit un peu repenser à celui que Dash m'avait fait subir pour que j'apprenne à voler. Cependant, les exercices étaient bien différents de ceux de l'autre fois. Au lieu de me concentrer sur mes ailes, je me concentrais sur mes pattes arrières. Étirements, course bien entendu, mais d'autres choses que j'inventais au fur et à mesure.

À l'aide d'une pomme de pin, j'ai réinventé le football pour poneys, dribblant des arbres, et visant un arc formé par deux branches en tant que but. Je manquais encore de dextérité et je mis quelques coups pour marquer un but d'une distance respectable aux yeux de mon égo.

Je me suis servi d'une branche pour effectuer des tractions, et je me suis surpris à tricher en battant des ailes pour m'aider.

Avant que je ne le remarque, le soleil était presque entièrement couché, et j'étais épuisé, mon ventre criant famine. Je me suis envolé doucement, mes pattes bien trop fatiguées pour me porter. Trop tard pour acheter quelque chose à manger vite-fait, tout était fermé à cette heure là, je devais renter directement chez moi et me faire quelque chose à manger, mais je doutais en avoir la force. J'ai finalement opté pour un reste de foin brut. Après tout, ça nourrit. Et je me suis couché dans mon lit, faisant bien attention à me mettre sous les couvertures, et pas simplement m'affaler comme à mon habitude. Hors de question que j'attrape froid, j'étais bien décidé à participer pour le coup!

Le lendemain fut aussi consacré entièrement à l'entrainement. Essayant de me muscler les pattes avant et arrières, toujours aux abords de la forêt, Ponyville se distinguant de loin. Le plus flagrant était la progression de ma dextérité. Mon autre entrainement en cuisine m'avait bien servi. Niveau muscle, rien de bien nouveau, normal, somme toutes, en à peine deux jours. Par contre, il me semblait que je récupérais un brin plus vite. Je gagnais un peu en endurance, et c'était pas plus mal pour tenir une course.

Je suis allé faire une pause à midi, mangeant un morceau chez moi, puis allant au Sugar Cube Corner pour disposer de sucre et donc d'énergie, croisant au passage Blue qui me demanda ce que je faisais, ce à quoi je lui ais répondu "Je m'entraine" avec un clin d'œil, avant de repartir m'entrainer.

Dans l'après-midi, quelques animaux, comme des oiseaux et des lapins, vinrent m'observer durant mon entrainement, intrigués, et un chien sauvage vint même se prêter au jeu et fit une petite partie de football, ou plutôt de hoof-pomme-de-pin, avec moi. Avec un adversaire, on se pousse un peu plus à fond, et surtout on est motivé. Il semblait bien comprendre le principe du jeu, il ne prenait pas la pomme de pin dans sa bouche et jouait avec ses pattes, et il parvint à me marquer quelques buts, même si nous n'avons pas compté le score.

Quand il fut temps pour moi d'y aller, je lui ais légèrement caressé la tête, et il comprit que le jeu était finit, repartant joyeusement en direction de la forêt, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre de la tombée de la nuit.

Je me suis couché tôt, voulant être en forme pour le lendemain, même si la course était dans l'après-midi. J'étais fébrile pour la course, mais également apaisé de cette vie bien insouciante que je menais. Sérieusement, où, à part dans cet univers, peut-on vivre en se préoccupant uniquement d'une course de divertissement du lendemain?

Le course débutait à 14 heures. Je me suis donc rendu sur le lieu du départ un quart d'heure plus tôt, afin de ne pas me soucier d'arriver trop tard, ni d'attendre trop longtemps. Les poneys affluaient à mesure que l'heure du départ approchait. Il y avait là quelques dizaines de poneys, même si au final nous devions êtres une vingtaine de concurrent.

"Test. Un deux, un deux." fit une voix que je connaissais bien, avec de l'écho.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, et j'ai aperçu Pinkie et Spike perchés dans une montgolfière.

"Parfais! Ça marche!" fit Pinkie dans son micro. "Bonjour les poneys et bienvenus pour cette première course de... de... La course des chênes!"

"La course des chênes?" demanda Spike. "Il faudrait plutôt un nom en lien avec Ponyville, non?"

"Très juste Spike! Mais l'heure n'est pas au nom farfelus."

Spike haussa un sourcil, comme pour dire "Mais c'est toi qui a commencé."

"Non, l'heure est à l'action! La course va commencer d'un instant à l'autre, et c'est la princesse Twilight Sparkle qui donnera le départ!"

Twilight s'avança sur le bord de la piste et décolla légèrement à l'aide de ses ailes, pour que tout le monde puisse la voir donner le top départ.

"Le dernier concurrent viens d'arriver et prend enfin position, la course va pouvoir commencer." fit Spike.

Qui pouvait bien arriver au dernier moment comme ça alors que le départ allait être donné? Je n'en avais aucune idée, car j'étais à l'avant, presque en première ligne.

Twilight fit apparaitre par magie une sorte de sifflet pour donner le signal.

"Tout le monde est prêt?" demanda t-elle avec entrain.

Silence, bien évidemment, tous étaient concentrés.

"3! 2! 1...!"

Un sifflement retentit et tout le monde parti en même temps. J'aurais peut-être dus m'entrainer aux départs aussi. Cela m'aurait évité de perdre plusieurs places dès le début. Mais la course était longue, j'avais le temps de rattraper.

"Et c'est le départ! Tout les poneys sont lancés!" fit Pinkie.

"Étant donné que c'est la première fois qu'elle est organisée, cette course a déjà un grand succès!" continua Spike.

"Oh! C'est pas mal ça comme nom: La course du grand succès!"

"Hum... Je ne crois pas Pinkie."

Je partis à mon rythme, pas trop vite pour ne pas m'essouffler inutilement, gardant le plus d'énergie pour un sprint final. Un peu comme Twilight avait fait durant l'épisode de la course des feuilles en fait.

Pas d'ailes. Évidemment. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, quand on a l'habitude de s'en servir pour chaque déplacement, il est difficile de s'en priver soudainement.

Le nuage de poussière que soulevait le peloton commençais à se dissiper. L'écart se creusait entre les poneys. J'étais probablement dans les dix premiers, mais déjà il y avait presque une dizaine de mètre entre moi et celui qui me précédait.

"Depuis quand tu galope toi?" me fit une autre voix que je connaissais bien derrière moi.

Une licorne bleue vint à ma hauteur.

"Blue!" fis-je en reconnaissant mon ami. "Toi aussi tu participe?"

"Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'entrainais? Mais j'ai pris un mauvais départ là!"

"Mais genre tu sais galoper toi?"

Il sourit, un regard malicieux.

"Je peux même faire plus que ça. On se revoit à la ligne d'arrivée!"

Et il s'élança encore plus vite, me dépassant complètement et rattrapant celui qui était devant moi.

"Il semblerait que l'écart se creuse déjà!" commenta Spike.

"C'est pour ça que l'on dit que la course, ça creuse!" fit Pinkie.

"Hein?" répondit Spike qui n'avait pas compris.

"La course qui creuse, c'est pas forcément un bon nom par contre. Ça sonne creux. Ou alors il faudrait appeler ça la grande course qui creuse l'écart entre les poneys!"

On n'entendit pas Spike dans son micro. Je pense qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre pour le coup.

Mais j'étais concentré sur la course, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser avoir. J'ai doublé celui qui était devant moi, je connaissais un peu mieux mon endurance et je savais que je pouvais tenir le rythme. Blue était déjà assez loin devant, il avait dépassé un autre poney. Depuis quand galopait-il aussi vite bon sang? Soit il était devenu réellement doué, soit il s'épuisait pour rien. Mais comme lui aussi avait vu l'épisode, il y avait peu de chances que ce soit la seconde option.

Je commençais doucement à le rattraper. Il n'y avait apparemment plus de poneys devant nous, nous les avions tous dépassés un par un. Nous étions premiers? Étonnant. Une fois parvenu à sa hauteur, je lui ais lancé un:

"C'est ça que tu appelle galoper?"

Il tourna la tête, surpris. Mais il ne tarda pas à répliquer.

"Depuis quand tu t'y connais?"

"Plus longtemps que toi il me semble!"

Sur ces mots, j'ai légèrement accéléré, plus par provocation qu'autre chose.

Il accéléra à son tour pour ne pas se faire dépasser.

"Oooh! Il semblerait que nous ayons un duel entre les deux premiers!" fit Pinkie dans son micro.

"Chaque concurrent veut la victoire!" ajouta Spike. "Cela s'annonce serré!"

"Pas trop serré, sinon on a du mal à respirer!"

"De quoi?"

"Oh, pardon! Je croyais qu'on parlait de robes! Retour à la course."

Spike n'ajouta rien, je crois qu'il ne cherchait plus à comprendre.

"La ligne est bientôt en vue!" fit-il après un petit temps de silence.

"C'est moi qui arriverais premier!" me fit Blue.

J'allais répliquer quelque chose quand mon regard fut soudain attiré vers l'avant de la route que nous suivions. La ligne d'arrivée venait d'apparaitre dans notre champ de vision dans une ultime ligne droite, et un nuage de poussière se trouvait à plusieurs mètres devant nous. Nous n'étions pas les premiers.

J'ai brusquement accéléré, et Blue comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas puisque je ne répliquais pas. Il fut stupéfié et accéléra lui aussi le rythme.

Qui donc avait bien put prendre autant d'avance pour que nous ne l'avions pas vus avant?

"Le suspense est à son comble." fit Spike. "Comme à chaque fois qu'elles participent, Rainbow Dash et Applejack sont au coude à coude pour la dernière ligne droite, et cette fois-ci elles sont premières!"

C'était elles!? Elles avaient participé à la course?

Blue et moi avons accéléré plus que jamais, oubliant notre propre duel, nous concentrant sur le simple fait de rattraper notre retard. C'était le sprint final. Je commençais à fatiguer, Blue aussi. Dash et Applejack semblaient si loin et si rapides!

La sueur perlait à grosse goûte sur mon front. J'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration correctement. Elles étaient presque à l'arrivée!

"Et c'est... Encore une égalité entre Applejack et Rainbow Dash!" hurla Pinkie. "Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous saurons qui est le poney d'acier!"

"C'était tout de même intéressant." fit Spike. "Voyons maintenant qui se trouvera à leurs côtés pour la troisième place du podium!"

Blue et moi nous nous sommes regardés. Il avait une courte tête sur moi.

"Attention devant toi!" fis-je alors qu'il tournait la tête en arrière vers moi.

Il regarda devant lui et évita de justesse une pierre sur le chemin. Si il avait trébuché, cela n'aurait pas été drôle.

"Merci." me fit-il.

"Regarde où tu galope plutôt!" lui fis-je en lui adressant un regard.

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà? Ah oui, de regarder devant soi. Bref, tout le contraire de ce que je faisais. Un autre cailloux, et cette fois-ci il m'était destiné. J'ai trébuché. Mais au lieu de m'étaler par terre, je suis parti en roulé-boulé, ce qui eut l'étrange effet de me faire accélérer.

Blue me vit passer devant lui en roulant et en hurlant:

"Whaaaaaack!?"

Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Et moi non plus sur le coup à vrai dire.

Et c'est ainsi que je fis une arrivé plus comique que spectaculaire. Je m'en suis bien tiré somme toute, une botte de foin m'a arrêté avec une délicatesse discutable, mais bien plus grande que ne l'aurait fait un mur.

"Et le troisième arrivé est Ground Writer, suivit d'assez près par Blue Dreamer qui, pour le coup, semble s'être fait rouler au sens propre du terme!" fit Spike.

"On peut dire que pour lui, tout à été comme sur des roulettes!" pouffa Pinkie.

"Concentrons-nous maintenant sur les compétiteurs encore en course."

"Ça roule!" fit Pinkie.

J'étais un peu dans les vapes, et surtout, j'avais la nausée. Le temps que je reprenne pleinement mes esprits, la course venait de se finir. On m'invita à venir sur le podium avant même que je ne comprenne que j'étais troisième. C'est la réaction de Blue, complètement mort de rire et plié en deux au sol, criant "En roulant quoi! Troisième en roulant!" les larmes de rire aux yeux, qui me fit comprendre que j'avais dus gagner.

J'ai grimpé sur la troisième marche du podium, une petite foule de poneys autour, tapant du sabot en guise d'applaudissement. Quelques petits rires se faisaient entendre, sans doute parce qu'Applejack et Rainbow avaient du mal à tenir toutes les deux sur la première marche et qu'elles se retenaient de se disputer.

Le problème vint pour les médailles, mais visiblement les organisateurs avaient tout prévu dès le moment où Rainbow et Applejack s'étaient inscrites, et deux médailles de première place dorées avaient été faites. Pour ma part je reçu une joli médaille de couleur bronze avec un "3" écrit dessus. J'étais plutôt content tout de même, finir troisième à ma première course, c'était pas rien. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment j'ai fait.


	13. Sabots - Chapitre 3

Sabots - Chapitre 3 - Trouver sa Voie

Je savais donc enfin faire quelque chose de mes deux sabots, j'avais acquis suffisamment de force, surtout après avoir de nouveau aidé Applejack pour la récolte. Je savais me servir de mes ailes aussi bien que les autres pégases. J'avais une maison, des amis, j'habitais à Ponyville. Bref, j'étais désormais parfaitement intégré à ce monde que je considérais désormais comme le mien. La seule chose qui me manquait était un travail. Et qu'est-ce que j'avais cherché!

Écrire des histoires, c'est bien drôle cinq minutes, mais écrivain n'est pas un métier à part entière, sauf si on fait un bestseller, ce qui étais loin d'être mon cas. Surtout qu'écrire prend du temps.

Connaissant mon tempérament parfois extravertis, assez aléatoire niveau blague, j'ai essayé de suivre la voie de Pinkie. Que puis-je dire, sinon que c'est plus difficile qu'on ne le pense d'apparaitre là où les gens s'y attendent le moins, tout en sortant un canon à fête de nul part, où même des ballons. Elle avait bien essayée de m'enseigner quelques trucs, comme par exemple à me servir de ma crinière pour dissimuler des trucs inattendus. Effet de surprise et effet comique en gros. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'à moins d'être rose et d'avoir une sorte de coupe barbe-à-papa, c'est très dur de faire bouger sa crinière comme on le souhaite.

La musique aussi m'intéressait. J'avais bien vu que Blue s'y était mis, et mine de rien il se débrouillait et envisageait déjà de se produire. J'avais plus ou moins l'oreille musicale, et j'ai essayé d'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument. La lyre, sans façons. À part les licornes, personne n'en jouait. Le piano, c'était Blue qui en jouait, et je n'aimais pas copier les gens. La guitare et la basse demandaient bien trop de dextérité pour moi, même si je m'étais amélioré. La batterie, non plus, je faisais sans cesse tomber les baguettes. Tout ce qui était instrument à vent, comme la flute, la trompette ou le tromblon, étaient réservés aux licornes principalement. À vrai dire, il valait bien mieux être une licorne si on souhaitait se mettre à la musique.

Intégrer l'équipe de météo de Ponyville fût une expérience assez enrichissante somme toute. J'en appris un peu plus sur la gestion du ciel que ce que le dessin animé m'avait enseigné. Mais j'étais... Comment dire... Trop fainéant pour surveiller le ciel pendant la journée. Et en plus je détruisais mes propres emplacements pour dormir toute la journée! Ah ça non! Mais au moins maintenant je savais mieux manier les nuages, et c'est bien pratique pour se poser dans un coin du ciel afin de faire la sieste. J'eus tout de même un pincement au cœur en quittant l'équipe quand Dash me fit "C'est dommage...". Je lui en devais toujours une pour m'avoir appris à voler, et je n'aimais pas l'idée de laisser en plant l'équipe de météo alors que je savais bien que chaque aide apportée allège le travail des autres.

Aider à Sweet Apple Acres, même pas la peine d'y penser.

J'ai essayé d'aider Fluttershy avec les animaux. J'avais toujours aimé les animaux, j'avais même songé à m'en prendre un, mais j'étais trop distrait pour ça. Le chat que Blue avait adopté me rendait visite de temps en temps et cela me suffisait amplement. Au début, je pensais sincèrement avoir trouvé ma voie quand j'ai aidé Fluttershy à nourrir les animaux. Les lapins étaient si mignons quand ils mangeaient des carottes, si on oublie Angel qui n'acceptait de la nourriture que de Fluttershy, et encore. Les chiens et chats s'accommodaient de simples croquettes. J'eus un peu peur lorsque Fluttershy me demanda de nourrir l'ours, mais finalement, ce dernier préféra manger le poisson que je lui offrait plutôt que mon sabot, et me fit même un câlin en remerciement.

De manière générale, même les animaux d'ordinaires sauvages semblaient habitués à la présence de poneys. Au final, la plus gênée était Fluttershy. Rien que pour me demander si je voulais nourrir l'ours, elle mit dix minutes à prononcer clairement une phrase audible.

Le tout s'est gâté quand nous sommes passés aux insectes. J'en avais une peur bleu, et ils grouillaient partout. Fluttershy tenta bien de me montrer qu'ils étaient innocents et inoffensifs, mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. J'apprécie la nature, mais pas quand elle est en face de moi. Peut-être un traumatisme de mon enfance? Ou bien une réaction instinctive de geek d'avoir peur des "bugs"? Bref, ce fut un échec. Fluttershy me rassura en disant que les insectes n'étaient qu'une parti de son occupation, mais j'ai tout de même arrêté.

Finalement, la réponse à ma recherche est venue d'elle même, un matin, alors que je discutais avec Blue, encore et toujours devant Sugar Cube Corner. Je crois que nous passions vraiment beaucoup trop de temps là bas.

"Et tes livres, ça avance?" me demanda t-il avant de croquer une mini tarte à la carotte.

"Ça avance... Mais je pense pas pouvoir publier mes histoires concernant des humains, ni des histoires trop sombres."

"Mais tu les as quand même écrites, c'est ça?"

"Ouais."

Pour ma part j'avais déjà fini de mangé.

"Au moins c'est posé sur le papier, ça libère ma tête. Et au moins toi tu peux les lires tout en les comprenant."

" _À quoi bon imaginer des histoires si elles ne sont pas partagées_ , ce sont tes propres mots, tu te rappelles?"

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je devais pas avoir l'air super en forme avec mon air blasé et fatigué, car ne rien faire fatigue bien plus qu'on ne le pense, et il sembla avoir un peu de peine pour moi.

"Je vais bien hein, t'en fait pas vieux." fis-je en le remarquant.

"Pourquoi tu propose pas tes histoires à Twilight? Elle s'y connait en livres et devrait pouvoir te dire si c'est publiable ou non."

"Pas faux... Tu pense qu'elle est chez elle?"

"Sans doutes, et matinale comme elle est, elle est déjà levée."

"Bon." fis-je sans grande motivation. "Je vais aller la voir alors. Je passe chercher mes bouquins, d'abords ceux parlant de poneys, je verrais pour le reste après."

"Ai un peu confiance en toi, c'est pas non plus des bouses que tu écris!"

"Mouais."

Je me suis levé, laissant mon ami finir sa tarte, et je suis retourné chez moi.

Tout de même, je m'étais vite habitué à cette maison. Je pouvais maintenant m'y déplacer les yeux fermés. L'entrée débouchait sur un couloir latéral, à droite les toilettes et la salle de bain. Si je prenais à gauche, en effectuant quelque pas, un escalier apparaissait sur la droite, menant à l'étage. Toujours à gauche dans le couloir, plus loin, se trouvait le salon, avec relativement de place tout de même et deux fauteuils et quelques étagères où j'entassais énormément de bibelots qui me passaient sous la main, ma médaille gagné à la course y était aussi. Après se trouvait la cuisine qui me servait aussi de salle à manger, la plupart du temps un peu en bazar, mais pas non plus catastrophique.

En montant l'escalier, sur le palier, à droite se trouvait la chambre, et à gauche une petite pièce que je me gardais pour l'écriture. Pas bien grande, il y avait un petit bureau directement sous une fenêtre, et quelques étagères où se trouvaient des livres que j'avais achetés.

J'ai pris quelques bouquins qui commençaient à s'entasser. Mes bouquins. La plupart n'étaient pas finis, j'ai vite fais regardé les titres de ceux concernant My Little Pony.

 _La fin de l'infinie_ , une fiction que je devais rédiger pour un ami brony dans le monde réel... J'avais finalement décidé de la rédiger ici, même si je risquais de ne jamais le revoir.

 _Cinq Griffes_ , une autre fiction dont l'idée m'avait été proposée par un brony sur un forum.

 _La Légende de l'Harmonie_ , une histoire sur les éléments de l'harmonie. Très sombre, du moins pour l'univers de My Little Pony, mais c'était de loin la plus complète que j'avais rédigée. Une histoire se passant 3000 ans dans le futur, reprenant la guerre entre Celestia et Luna... J'ai réfléchis un instant. J'étais assez fier de cette histoire et je trouvais dommage que seul Blue la lise.

J'ai ouvert la première page, pour me souvenir précisément de l'ambiance. Troisième page, déjà un mort. Même pas la peine, c'était bien trop sombre pour convenir. Et en plus, cette histoire utilisait beaucoup les personnage du show. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Peut-être plus tard.

 _Dans le désert_ , à la base une nouvelle qui n'avait rien à voir avec My Little Pony, et que j'ai finalement adaptée et un peu étoffée pour en faire un roman de taille minime. L'histoire était somme toute simple, un poney qui erre dans un désert, depuis des mois, sans eau et nourriture, et qui cherche à comprendre pourquoi il est encore en vie, et où il va. Voila qui pouvait convenir. J'ai pris le bouquin qui devait faire dans les 150 pages, le mettant dans un petit sac accroché sur la chaise, que j'enfilais alors sur mon dos.

Je suis sorti de chez moi, et je me suis dirigé vers la bibliothèque de Ponyville. J'ai frappé à la porte et ce fut Spike qui m'ouvrit, entrouvrant d'abords légèrement la porte avant de remarquer que c'était moi et de l'ouvrir entièrement.

"Ah, salut, c'est toi. Tu veux voir Twilight je suppose?" fit-il d'une voix basse.

"'lut Spike. J'aimerais bien l'avis de Twilight sur un livre, je peux entrer?"

"Si tu veux, mais fais pas trop de bruits, elle se concentre pour l'instant."

"Compris."

Il me laissa entrer. À l'intérieur, Twilight semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion devant un tableau noir, une craie lévitant par magie devant elle. La craie ne bougeait pas, signe qu'elle était bloquée.

Je me suis installé derrière elle en silence, attendant qu'elle finisse. J'ai tourné mon regard vers ce qu'il était écris au tableau. Cela m'arracha un sourire. Des fonctions mathématiques. Je savais que les poneys faisaient des maths depuis un épisode où on apprend la racine carré de je ne sais plus quel nombre, mais voir Twilight en pleine réflexion rendait la chose un peu plus concrète à mes yeux.

Avec les études que j'avais faites, pour devenir professeur de math justement, ce qui était écrit au tableau me parlait bien plus à moi que cela n'aurait été le cas pour d'autres, et cela me rappela mes études passées. Mon monde. Un petit pincement au cœur me vint. J'aimais non seulement les maths, mais surtout aider ceux qui ont du mal, c'est pour cela que je voulais faire professeur. Et aussi parce que cela laissait beaucoup de temps libre, suffisamment pour écrire mes romans, ou bien regarder My Little Pony. Si j'avais trouvé une place, j'aurais pu vivre dans mon monde tout en publiant mes romans sans soucis.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur le tableau, chassant ces souvenirs appartenant maintenant au passé. À bien y regarder, je ne voyais pas où Twilight bloquait. La solution pour obtenir l'égalité qu'elle voulait me semblait évidente.

Elle sembla avoir trouvé et commença écrire. Sa méthode était différente de celle que j'aurais fait, mais elle fonctionnait aussi. Après tout, il n'y a jamais qu'un seul chemin en math, c'était une des premières chose qu'on m'avait apprise après le bac.

Cependant elle bloqua de nouveau au bout de quelques lignes. Pourtant elle n'était pas loin de la fin. J'ai rompu le silence:

"Un petit coup de sabot?"

Elle eut un petit sursaut et tourna la tête vers moi.

"Oh, Ground, c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur!"

Elle rigola un peu néanmoins.

"Tu veux que je t'aide?" ai-je de nouveau proposé.

Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée.

"Tu sais comment résoudre ce truc?"

"Je pense bien" répondis-je en m'approchant. J'ai pris une craie dans mon sabot et j'ai écris à la suite de ce qu'avait déjà fait Twilight. "Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas comme ça?" fis-je en me retournant vers elle.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir. Puis son visage s'éclaira.

"Ah oui, comme ça, cela fonctionne. Merci de m'avoir aidé. Mais comment ça se fait que tu ais pu résoudre ça?"

"J'ai fait des études pour enseigner les mathématiques, je ne te l'avais jamais dit?"

"Non, mais tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt." fit-elle en souriant. "J'ai un autre problème que je n'arrive pas à résoudre, tu peux m'aider?"

"Pourquoi pas." répondis-je en souriant, oubliant complètement que j'étais là pour mon roman à la base.

Twilight illumina sa corne et fit pivoter le tableau. Sur l'autre côté se trouvait un autre problème, bien. Des traces de craies étaient visibles, signe que Twilight avait tourner en rond un moment dessus. J'ai regardé le problème de plus prêt. Effectivement, il n'était pas simple. Par chance, il faisait parti des problèmes que j'avais dû passer pour avoir mon agrégation de professeur.

Heureusement que le tableau était grand, je n'aurais jamais eu assez de place pour tout écrire sinon. Une heure après, temps pendant lequel Twilight resta silencieuse, essayant de comprendre ce que j'écrivais au fur-et-à-mesure, et proposant des idées quand je bloquais, je finis le problème. Je dus expliquer certains point à Twilight qui écoutait attentivement. J'avais presque l'impression de lui faire cours, et croyez-moi que c'est très bizarre comme impression! Spike, lui, s'était endormi.

Finalement elle comprit tout les points de résolution, ce qui était quand même loin d'être facile, étant donné que c'était un problème de Bac+5.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit plus tôt que tu avais étudié ça? Tu pourrais trouver une profession en lien avec." me demanda t-elle.

"Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que les maths étaient aussi poussées à Equestria, c'est à cause de ça que je n'ai pas vu l'utilité d'en parler."

"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de mathématiciens, mais nous en avons quand même. En plus tu explique bien, tu pourrais devenir enseignant, comme tu voulais faire dans ton monde, non?"

À ce moment j'ai réalisé qu'effectivement, je pouvais très bien faire enseignant, même si mon diplôme n'était pas distribué par le même monde, les maths restent les mêmes partout. Autant il y a des fois où je ferais mieux de me taire, autant cette fois j'aurais mieux fait de parler, cela m'aurais évité pas mal de recherches infructueuses.

"Après tout..." fis-je. "Ça me plairait bien d'enseigner à Equestria."

"Alors je vais voir ça dès que possible." répondit Twilight en souriant.

Elle commença à partir vers une étagère, puis s'arrêta soudain, tournant la tête vers moi.

"Au fait, tu venais pour quoi à la base?"

"Ah! Euh..."

J'ai sortit le livre de mon sac et l'ai tendu à Twilight.

"Comme j'écris à mes heures perdues, et que j'en ai beaucoup, je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas publier quelques trucs. Donc je suis venu te demander ton avis."

"Oh, bien sur."

Elle se retourna, s'approcha et prit le livre par magie. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire. J'ai attendu, silencieusement, avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Elle lut le premier chapitre avant de refermer le livre et de dire:

"C'est assez intéressant, on est bien intrigué par la situation du personnage et on veut en savoir plus. Pour l'instant ça me semble pas mal, je le lirais en entier et je te donnerais mon avis final, d'accord?"

"D-D'accord, merci beaucoup Twilight." fit-je en soupirant de soulagement intérieurement.

"Bon, j'ai encore un peu de travail, si tu veux bien m'excuser?"

"Oui oui, pas de problèmes, je comprends. Je vais y aller."

"À la prochaine alors." fit-elle en souriant, puis tournant les sabots, se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers une étagère.

"Merci de faire autant pour moi." dis-je en me préparant à partir.

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers moi, toujours souriante. Son regard s'attendrit.

"Toi aussi tu as fait beaucoup pour moi il y a déjà un certain temps, c'est tout naturel que je t'aide. Et encore plus normal que j'aide un ami."

J'ai souri à mon tour, puis je suis parti en lui souhaitant une bonne journée à elle et à Spike, qui ronflait toujours et allait sans doute pas tarder à se faire réprimander par Twilight.

Deux jours plus tard, Twilight me signala qu'elle avait bien aimé mon livre et qu'elle verrait pour le faire publier. Elle ajouta qu'une place pour moi pourrait peut-être se trouver à un collège de Canterlot, mais je n'aimais pas trop le fait de devoir professer en dehors de Ponyville. Elle me suggéra alors de me proposer comme professeur particulier, pour les élèves en difficulté. Cela ne m'imposait aucune obligation de présence, et me convenait bien mieux, j'avais donc la possibilité rester libre quant à ce que je voulais faire, une situation parfaite. Désormais j'écrivais et j'enseignais, il semblait vraiment que je n'ai emporté que les bons côtés de mon monde.


	14. Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 7

Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 7 - Inspiration

J'étais tranquille dans ma maison. Assis devant ma table, habituellement réservée à l'écriture, mais cette fois-ci c'était un autre livre qui se trouvait devant moi. Le livre que Blue et moi avions trouvé il y a déjà quelques mois. Blue l'avait lu plusieurs fois et n'avait rien pu en tirer.

À côté était posée la sorte de clef en bois qui aurait dû nous servir, mais qui finalement n'avait eu aucun intérêt. Avions-nous loupés quelque chose? Peu probable, les yeux experts des archéologues étaient avec nous.

Je cherchais dans le livre. Rien n'étais écris quelque part, aucun indice, aucun mot entouré ou quoi que ce soit. Cette histoire allait rester un mystère visiblement.

J'ai refermé le livre, mais quelque chose me dérangea quand je l'ai refermé. La couverture remonta légèrement quand j'ai enlevé mon sabot, comme si elle gonflait. J'ai rouvert le livre, intrigué, les pages étaient normales. J'ai regardé la deuxième de couverture, rien ne semblait différent.

J'ai passé mon sabot dessus, et j'ai remarqué qu'elle s'enfonçait légèrement, comme si il y avait de l'air en dessous. Une erreur d'impression? Ou bien...

J'ai pris mon stylo dans ma bouche, utilisant la pointe pour décoller la page. Il y avait visiblement deux points de colle à chaque coin, la page s'est soulevée sans trop d'effort. Quelque chose était inscrit! Un message caché dans la deuxième de couverture!

 _J'aime vraiment ce livre. Plus que de m'apprendre la langue française, il m'a fait découvrir bien des pays, et c'est étonnant à quel point ce monde ressemble au mien. Je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de différences entre deux mondes, par exemple des changements majeurs dans les lois de la physique, mais tout ce que je vois ici c'est que les nuages sont matériels et que la magie existe. Rien de bien impressionnant quand on repense aux possibilités qui s'offrent à travers les monde. Même certains paysages se ressemblent!_

 _Bonne lecture._

"Ça ne m'avance à rien ça!" ai-je fait, un brin exaspéré.

J'ai réfléchi. Ce livre n'allait visiblement rien m'apporter. J'ai ouvert une page au hasard, et j'ai décidé de me pencher plus sur le contenu que sur un hypothétique message caché. C'était un livre pour s'évader vers de fabuleux paysages, et j'avais justement besoin de me détendre.

Le livre en lui-même était bien. Les photos étaient bien prises, les description suffisantes. C'est vrai que certains paysages ressemblaient à celui de mon monde.

Finalement j'ai passé une heure à le feuilleter. Je l'ai refermé une nouvelle fois, réfléchissant à tout ces panoramas. J'ai eu une brise d'inspiration, comme j'aime à les appeler. Une idée d'histoire me vint à l'esprit, mais ce n'était qu'un embryon. Il fallait que je le développe. Ces paysages m'inspiraient. Il fallait que je les vois en vrai!

Après tout, j'étais en vacances dans mon travail de professeur. C'était l'occasion où jamais. J'ai pris mon sac accroché à ma chaise, saisit le livre, mais celui-ci m'échappa des sabots. Il tomba sous la table. Je me suis penché pour le ramasser, et je me suis cogner la tête en me relevant. Tout en me massant le crane, j'ai déposé le livré dans le sac que j'avais posé au pied de la table. Avec ce livre, même si je ne trouvais pas les paysages appropriés, au moins j'aurais leur photo, peut-être que cela m'inspirerait.

Il était bien pratique ce sac. En fait, c'était un sac normal de poney qu'on passe sur le dos, avec deux sacoches sur les côtés. C'était pas vraiment un sac, mais moi j'appelais ça comme ça.

Dans une poche j'avais mis le livre plus des feuilles et deux stylos, dans l'autre de quoi manger. Je ne savais pas si j'allais partir longtemps, peut-être que d'ici deux heures j'allais en avoir marre, peut-être que non.

Je suis sorti de chez moi prévenir Blue avant de partir, que personne ne s'inquiète de mon départ soudain.

"Tu sais où tu vas au moins?" me fit-il.

"Aucune réelle idée. Mais je verrais bien."

"Y a des fois, t'es vraiment trop insouciant. Partir comme ça, sur un coup de tête, sans même une destination précise."

"Ben ouais, et alors?"

Il eut un rire.

"Rien, vas-y vieux."

"À dans je sais pas combien de temps!"

"C'est ça, a plus!"

Et sur ce, je me suis envolé vers le nord. Pourquoi le nord? Parce que je n'avais aucune idée d'où aller, et que le nord m'inspirait plus.

Durant un moment, je me suis demandé où j'allais vraiment. La sensation du vol m'était suffisante pour que je continue, et explorer le pays d'Equestria me ravissait. À la plaine se succédait une petite forêt, puis un paysage un peu rocailleux,avec quelques montagnes entre lesquelles je slalomais. Je ne me lassais pas de cette sensation de liberté que procurait le vol. Je me suis posé avec précaution sur la corniche assez large d'une montagne. L'horizon s'étendait devant moi, le paysage était magnifique. Une rivière serpentait en partance de la montagne et se perdait au loin dans une forêt. Aux racines de la montagne, une plaine s'étendait avec seulement quelques buissons solitaires balayés par le vent.

J'ai inspiré un grand coup, l'air embaumait. Une idée me vint en tête et je sorti une feuille de mon sac, et je me rendis compte que quelque chose se trouvait en plus dans la poche. En dessous du livre se trouvait l'espèce de clef qui aurait dû rester sur mon bureau. Comment avait-elle atterrie ici? J'ai cherché dans ma mémoire. Elle était sur mon bureau quand j'ai pris le livre. Elle était tombée après... Quand je me suis cogné la tête! Le choc a dû la faire tomber dans le sac. Une coïncidence qui ne faisait qu'alourdir mon bagage.

Je l'ai prise dans mes sabots, la plaçant à hauteur de mon visage pour l'examiner. Elle restait inchangée, avec ses formes bizarres.

"Tss... Tu parle d'une clef de l'énigme!"

À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... Sans doute pour le jeu de mot avec le fait que c'était censée être une clef.

"Ground?" fit une voix qui me disait quelque chose.

J'ai tourné la tête pour chercher d'où elle venait. À ma gauche, sur la corniche, se trouvait une licorne rouge avec les cheveux violets qui m'étais familière. Elle venait d'apparaitre au tournant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" me fit-elle.

"Je pourrais te retourner la question... "

Impossible de remettre le sabot sur son nom. Je la connaissais, mais ma mémoire des noms me faisait une fois de plus défaut.

"Contrairement à toi, je ne peux pas voler au dessus des montagnes, alors je passe à travers. T'es sur un chemin au cas où t'aurais pas compris."

"Ah?"

J'ai regardé, effectivement, la corniche serpentait autour de la montagne et semblait descendre. C'était bien un chemin, quoiqu'un peu étroit.

"En effet, j'avais pas fait gaffe. Je me suis posé ici parce que le paysage m'inspirait."

"Il t'inspirait?"

"Oui, pour mes romans."

"Oh! Tu écris? Je crois que tu va bien t'entendre avec mon amie alors."

Elle se retourna et sembla parler à quelqu'un derrière le virage.

"Hey, Milli, je viens de te trouver un confrère!"

Pas de réponse. Une ponette bleu à la crinière noire apparu à l'angle au bout de quelques instants, semblant un brin en colère.

"Leaf!" fit-elle à mi-voix. "Crie pas comme ça! Il peut y avoir des éboulements!"

Leaf, voila! C'était ça son nom! L'archéologue qui m'avait aidée à explorer la caverne, avec Blue.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par _un confrère_?" reprit-elle.

Elle tendit le coup pour voir derrière son amie et son regard tomba sur moi, elle sembla étonnée.

"Je te présente Ground, un pégase que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques temps. Il est aussi écrivain." expliqua Leaf en souriant. "Ground, je te présente Milli, qui est, comme tu l'as compris, écrivaine."

"Enchanté." fis-je, toujours un peu surpris par l'incongruité de cette situation. Trois poneys discutant sur une corniche tout juste assez large pour un seul.

"Enchantée également, même si je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour une première rencontre." répondit la dénommée Milli. "Pourriez-vous vous pousser, que nous puissions continuer à avancer? Il me tarde de descendre de cette montagne."

"Oh." fis-je en rangeant la clef, que je tenais toujours, dans mon sac. "Bien sur."

J'ai déployé mes ailes et me suis écarté du chemin, restant à la hauteur des deux ponettes. Elles reprirent leur route, descendant la montagne.

"Vous allez où?" fis-je, un brin curieux.

"On va explorer des ruines bien sur!" répondit Leaf. "Que veux-tu qu'une archéologue fasse d'autre?"

"Pour toi ça me semble logique, mais pourquoi une écrivaine viendrait explorer des ruines?"

"Je m'intéresse beaucoup à certaines ruines, ça m'inspire pour mes romans." répondit Milli, qui me regardait un peu bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure, comme si elle semblait réfléchir.

"Tu veux venir? Ça pourrait aussi t'inspirer!" proposa l'archéologue.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

"Pourquoi pas, j'aime bien en apprendre plus sur l'histoire."

"Alors en route!" fit-elle en s'élançant de plus belle sur le chemin. "J'espère que tu nous portera pas malheur et que cette fois-ci il y aura quelque chose au bout!"

Elle plaisantait, bien sûr. Mais Milli parût intriguée.

" _Cette fois-ci_? Il t'a déjà aidé?"

"Plutôt l'inverse. Guildaria et moi avons été chargées de les aider, lui et son ami, à découvrir et explorer une grotte cachée. Mais au final, on n'a trouvé qu'un vieux livre de photo."

"Quel genre de grotte cache un simple livre de photo?" fit Milli en haussant un sourcil.

"Je sais pas... Les princesses étaient restées très évasives sur le sujet."

"Une mission ordonnées par les princesses en plus!?"

Son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers moi, ses sourcils se fronçant.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'un écrivain aurait à voir avec cette histoire?"

Ouch. Elle était direct elle! Il fallait que je trouve une réponse crédible et rapide, sinon elle n'allait pas me lâcher, ça se voyait dans son regard!

"À-À vrai dire, les messages que l'on a trouvé durant cette histoire étaient dans une autre langue que mon ami et moi parlons bien, du coup nous avons été choisis comme traducteurs."

Parfait! C'était relativement crédible, et mieux que tout, Leaf pouvait confirmer que nous étions les mieux placés pour décrypter cette langue.

"Oh, je vois." dit Milli en relâchant son froncement de sourcil. " Normal pour un écrivain de s'y connaitre en langue en fait."

Nous sommes arrivés en bas de la montagne peu après. La plaine que j'avais vu en haut s'étendait à présent devant nous.

"Et elles sont loin ces ruines?" fis-je une fois arrivé en bas.

"Oh pas tellement, on va entrer dans la forêt là-bas." me fit Leaf en désignant un endroit sur la droite où on voyait une forêt. "Et après on a environ 2 ou 3 heures de marches."

"Vous connaissez le chemin par cœur?"

"Plus ou moins, disons que la position n'est pas précise, mais on a un rayon de recherches."

"On devrait trouver facilement." précisa Milli.

"Alors allons-y!" fis-je en me posant au sol.

Et nous nous sommes mis en route en direction de la forêt, marchant calmement, sans nous presser. La forêt dans laquelle nous sommes entrés n'était pas très dense et laissait assez de rayon filtrer à travers les arbres pour que nous avancions sans problèmes. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai posé une question:

"Elles sont grandes ces ruines?"

"Selon ce qu'il en reste." nuança Leaf avec un sourire. "Les écrits qu'on a trouvé dessus parle d'une sorte de lieu sacré, situé en sous-sol, où une ancienne magie permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il se passe dans le monde... Un truc assez mystique quoi."

"Un genre d'omniscience?"

"Pas vraiment... Les murs sur lesquels étaient marqués les informations ne parlaient que d'une sorte de magie qui indique ce qu'il se passe à certains endroits précis du monde. Rien n'indiquait qu'on pouvait voir tout à tout instant."

"Curieux..."

"Bien entendu, avec labyrinthe, pièges mortels et tout ce qui va avec, sinon ce n'est pas drôle." ajouta t-elle avec un large sourire.

J'eus un frisson de peur qui me parcouru le dos.

"Elle plaisante, ne t'en fais pas." précisa Milli en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin. "Enfin, c'est surtout qu'on ne sait rien de ce qu'il y a là-bas, donc si ça se trouve, il y a vraiment tout ce qu'elle a dit."

Sur ces mots, elles eurent toute deux un petit rire. Je n'étais qu'à demi rassuré, mais bon, après tout, qu'est-ce que l'aventure sans un peu de danger? J'étais venu avec elles pour de l'inspiration, mais aussi pour sortir un peu de ma routine, alors autant prendre un peu de risques.

"Dis, tu pourrais pas monter en reconnaissance?" demanda soudain Leaf après deux heures de marche.

"Hm?" fis-je en sortant d'une réflexion si intense que je ne me rappelle même plus à quoi je pensais à ce moment. "C'est à dire?"

"C'est à dire prendre ton envol et observer la région depuis le ciel, des ruines ça se voit bien d'en haut en général." expliqua Milli, semblant un brin exaspérée.

"Oh. Bien sûr, si je peux me rendre utile."

Je me suis envolé dans la seconde, passant au dessus de la forêt, m'élevant haut dans le ciel, scrutant le sol et cherchant une trace de cette fameuse ruine.

En bas, la forêt paraissait bien plus épaisse. Même avec des yeux de pégases, je ne parvenait pas à voir à travers. Si les ruines étaient recouvertes de végétations, j'allais avoir du mal à les trouver. J'ai survolé une zone qui me semblait correspondre au dix kilomètres que m'avait donnés Leaf comme ordre de grandeur pour les recherches, scrutant à travers les arbres une potentielle trace de pierre taillée ou d'ancienne civilisation.

Après plusieurs minutes suspendu en l'air, j'ai finalement aperçu un amas de roches orangés ne semblant pas naturelles. J'ai légèrement descendu mon altitude pour observer plus distinctement, et j'ai vu que c'était la zone qui semblait tapissée de ces pierres correctement disposées. J'avais bien trouvé les ruines, il fallait maintenant prévenir les autres. J'ai noté soigneusement l'emplacement, me servant d'une montagne proche comme point de repère avec le soleil, et je suis repartis de là où je venais avant de me rendre compte d'une chose: Je n'avais aucune foutue idée d'où je venais. Et en plus, elles avaient dû continuer à avancer sans moi.

"Mince... Je fais comment maintenant?" me suis-je fais en restant dans les airs.

À ce moment, j'entendis une détonation. J'ai regardé dans la direction d'où elle venait, rien.

Une autre détonation retenti et je vis cette fois un genre d'explosion colorée, un peu comme un feu d'artifices violet, juste au dessus des ruines. Je me suis approché alors que les détonations continuaient, pour finalement remarqué que c'était Leaf qui, avec sa corne, faisait partir ces signaux. Milli m'aperçus et me fit signe de descendre, parlant à Leaf, sans doutes pour lui dire d'arrêter. Elles avaient trouvées les ruines en même temps que moi. Soulagé, je me suis posé vers elles.

"Je suis bien content que vous ayez trouvées! J'aurais mis plusieurs heures à vous retrouver dans cette forêt!"

"C'est vrai qu'on aurait dû se donner un moyen de se repérer." rigola Leaf. "Mais au moins, on a tous trouvé les ruines, c'est déjà ça."

"Maintenant il s'agit de les explorer. Et ça commence par là." fit Milli en pointant une direction.

J'ai regardé dans la direction qu'elle pointait et j'en ai profité pour détaillé un peu plus les alentours.

Le sol était dallé de ces pierres oranges que j'avais vu, formant des motifs en spirale. Sur les côtés, quatre socles étaient présents. Je supposais que plusieurs statues majestueuses avaient dues se dresser dessus, un des socles avait même encore un début de sabot. L'endroit que pointait Milli était une bâtisse arrondie ressemblant un peu à un palais arabe dans son style, surtout pour le dôme situé au dessus. Bien sur, le bâtiment était beaucoup moins grands, à peine quatre mètres de haut. Tout était fait dans cette même pierre orangée, mais la ruine principale semblait constituée d'une seule et unique pierre, aucune jointure n'était visible.

Avec la végétation qui envahissait les lieux, l'herbe poussant entre les pierres, les lianes répandues sur les socles, pendantes sur le bâtiment, l'endroit était vraiment dans l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'une ruine.

Leaf se dirigea vers l'entrée de la bâtisse qui nous faisait face et resta devant, observant attentivement, semblant redevenir soudainement sérieuse.

"Hmm... Tout est vraiment en sous-sol, il y a un escalier dès le début. Si il y a un labyrinthe et qu'on se perd, cela va être dur de remonter. Milli?"

"T'en fais pas, j'ai déjà prévu." fit Milli en sortant de sa sacoche un papier et un crayon.

"Vous allez faire un plan?" ai-je demandé.

"Bien Chûr." répondis Milli avec le stylo dans la bouche.

Le papier et le stylo furent entourés d'une lumière rouge et Leaf les fit léviter jusqu'à elle.

"Je m'en occupe Milli." fit Leaf. "Ground, tu pourrais tenir la torche?"

Milli me tendit une torche sans attendre ma réponse.

"Je te l'allumerais quand on sera entrés, essaye de bien la tenir, j'en ai qu'une autre dans mon sac."

J'ai pris la torche, un peu surpris, je m'attendais à ce que Leaf se serve de sa corne pour éclairer le chemin, mais après tout elle allait devoir se concentrer au cas où il y aurait des pièges. Nous nous sommes mis devant l'entrée.

"Bon, je vous suit alors." fis-je en tenant la torche d'un sabot.

"En fait non, comme tu porte la torche, tu es au milieu. Et moi j'irais devant." précisa Leaf en entrant dans la ruine.

Milli alluma ma torche et m'incita d'un mouvement de tête à aller après elle, ce que je fis. Elle entra à ma suite.

L'intérieur était un long couloir assez large pour permettre de passer à un, pas plus, et commençait, comme l'avait dit Leaf, par un escalier dont elle avait déjà entamée la descente.

Le feuille et le crayon flottaient à côté d'elle, écrivant le plan, alors qu'elle tournait la tête fréquemment pour observer les murs, revenant néanmoins souvent vers le sol. Je tenais ma torche assez haut pour éclairer devant Leaf et lui offrir la meilleure visibilité possible. Une fois arrivés en bas de l'escalier, j'ai tourné la tête pour observer du coin de l'œil Milli. Elle avait les sourcil froncés et regardait dans ma direction, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre devant elle que moi. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensés, mais son expression revint soudain à la normale quand elle vit que je la regardais.

"Oui? Un problème?" demanda t-elle.

"Hm? Non rien." répondis-je un peu surpris de son attitude. Peut-être l'avais dérangé en pleine inspiration. J'ai retourné la tête devant moi, juste à temps pour éviter de foncer dans Leaf qui s'était arrêtée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" ai-je demandé en stoppant.

"Une dalle piégée." fit elle en s'écartant légèrement de la voie et désignant du sabot une petite plaque à sa droite. "Faites bien attention à ne pas marcher dessus."

Elle avait perdu son ton rieur, elle était sérieuse. Elle continua à avancer, évitant la dalle, et je fis de même, indiquant au passage à Milli laquelle il fallait éviter.

"La zone est donc bel et bien piégée, soyez prudents vous aussi, il se peut que j'en loupe." ajouta Leaf.

Nous avons donc continué la route dans ce long couloir, bifurquant à de nombreuses reprises, évitant les pièges que Leaf nous indiquait. Pour moi, toutes ces dalles se ressemblaient, je n'avais aucune idée de comment elle faisait pour différencier les piégées des normales, mais je supposais que c'était l'habitude d'explorer des ruines dangereuses. Les murs étaient composés de hiéroglyphes représentant des poneys vaquant à diverses activités, ainsi que d'autres dessins que je n'avais pas le temps de déchiffrer, du fait que nous avancions et qu'il fallait être attentif au sol.

Au bout de plusieurs croisement, alors que nous étions toujours en file, un petit clic se fit entendre, suivit immédiatement d'un: ATTENTION! hurlé par Milli, sans lequel je n'aurais pas eu ce mouvement de recul qui me sauva la vie. Juste devant mon museau, entre Leaf et moi, un mur s'abaissa violemment, nous séparant, Milli et moi, de Leaf.

"Ça va?" cria la voix de Leaf de l'autre côté, étouffée par la cloison.

"Tout va bien!" répondis-je. "Et toi?"

"On fait allé! Bon sang, je l'avais pas vu celui-là!"

"C'est de ma faute." s'excusa Milli. "J'ai marché dessus sans faire exprès."

"Bon!" fit Leaf qui n'avait visiblement pas entendu Milli. "Essayez de passer par autre part, on était pas loin d'un croisement, il faut qu'on se retrouve avant tout!"

"Ok!" fis-je au mur.

J'entendis les pas étouffés de Leaf s'éloigner, regardant toujours le mur. Nous venions de perdre notre guide, notre détecteur de pièges, notre experte et notre plan. J'entendis la voix de Milli dans mon dos, étrangement calme et... Soulagée?

"Bien, donc maintenant nous sommes seuls, Ground Writer... Si cela est ton véritable nom, bien sûr."


	15. Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 8

Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 8 - Show et Fandom

"C-Comment-ça, mon véritable nom?"

J'étais toujours face au mur, Milli était dans mon dos. Plusieurs choses n'allaient pas: son ton calme et serein alors que nous venions de perdre notre guide, le fait qu'elle connaisse mon nom complet alors que Leaf ne m'avait présentée que sous le nom de Ground, et le pire, elle doutait que ce soit mon vrai nom.

"Retourne-toi que je te parle en face." fit-elle calmement.

Je me suis exécuté, un peu hésitant, tenant toujours la torche dans mon sabot. Milli se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, faiblement éclairée par la torche, et me regardait dans les yeux, un petit sourire satisfait en coin. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait.

"Tu hésites dans tes gestes, cela montre que j'ai raison quelque part: Ground Writer n'est pas ton vrai nom. Après tout, c'est normal de changer de nom quand on change de monde et d'apparence, n'est-ce pas?"

Quoi? Elle savait? Comment? Personne à part Twilight, Spike, Celestia, Luna et Blue n'était censé être au courant!

"J-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire..." répondis-je en essayant de paraître sûr de moi, ce qui fût un échec.

"Allons, arrête de faire l'innocent, tu es un humain, je le sais. Et je sais aussi que les noms humains sont différents des nôtres. Reconnais-le, ça facilitera les choses, j'ai à te parler."

"U-Un humain?"

Bon sang! Comment savait-elle ça?

"Oui un humain. Tu es un humain, tu viens d'un autre monde, et je ne dis pas ça au hasard, je suis certaine de ce que j'avance: tu es un humain. Maintenant, arrête de faire tourner cette conversation en rond et de me faire répéter, j'ai des choses plus importantes à te dire!"

J'ai beaucoup hésité, mais elle semblait totalement sûre d'elle, et elle avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase sur un ton sérieux. Elle semblait réellement avoir besoin de me parler. Mais avant, il fallait que je lui demande quelque chose. J'ai soupiré.

"D'accord, je suis un humain... Mais comment le sais-tu?"

Elle sourit, semblant contente que je le reconnaisse.

"À cause de plusieurs choses en fait, simple recoupement d'informations. La première chose: Gontran Dashung."

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Elle savait pour lui aussi?

"C-Comment...?" ai-je commencé, mais elle m'interrompit d'un geste avant de poursuivre.

"C'est mon ancêtre. Le premier humain venu à Equestria. Il semblait obsédé par ce qu'il avait découvert et voulait absolument que son savoir se conserve, tout en restant discret. Après s'être installé, il se trouva une femme qui l'accepta tout en sachant qu'il venait d'un autre monde. Il commença alors à transmettre son récit à sa descendance, donnant autant d'informations qu'il pouvait sur les humains, pour que nous puissions venir en aide à l'un d'entre eux si un jour un autre humain venait en Equestria. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu écrire un de mes livres d'ailleurs."

"Mais Milli... Ça ne m'explique pas: comment as-tu su que j'étais un humain?"

"Déjà Milli n'est pas mon nom, c'est un surnom que me donne Leaf. Mon nom complet est Millia Rosea."

J'eus un énorme flashback quand elle prononça ces deux mots. Je connaissais ce nom. Je l'avais déjà vu. Où? J'ai cherché dans ma mémoire, et tout est revenu d'un bloc: Juste avant l'arrivée de Blue, un livre intitulé "Les Humains..." et signé Rosea Millia. Tout semblait concorder dans ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne me mentait pas.

"Et j'ai déduit que tu étais un humain en partie grâce à une amie qui m'a beaucoup parlé de toi."

"Qui?"

"Twilight Sparkle. Nous échangeons parfois des lettres. Un jour elle m'a contactée pour me donner énormément d'informations sur les humains, comme elle sait que j'adore ce sujet, elle m'a décrit plein de choses typiques du monde des humains. J'en savais la plupart, mais elle me donna des informations que même moi j'ignorais. Presque au même instant où j'eus fini de lire la lettre, une boule de lumière vint me trouver. C'était aussi une des choses dont mon aïeul avait parlé, son fameux endroit que seul un humain pourrait pénétrer, activant ainsi une boule de lumière qui viendrait chercher le dernier des Dashung encore en vie, en l'occurrence moi. La lumière m'informa donc qu'un humain se trouvait en Equestria, et la lettre de Twilight me confirmait sa présence, en plus de m'indiquer que l'humain en question avait été en contact avec elle."

Elle reprit tranquillement sa respiration pendant que j'assimilais ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Un concours de circonstances, rien de plus, et elle en avait déduis ça. Mais il restait une zone d'ombre: Comment savait-elle que c'était moi? Twilight avait vendu la mèche? Non, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

"Et il m'a suffi ensuite de te rencontrer pour que j'en déduise que tu étais l'humain en question."

"Pourquoi?"

"Oh plusieurs indices m'ont aidés, encore une fois. Déjà le fait que tu ais été envoyé en mission avec Leaf par les princesses, ce n'est pas réservé à n'importe qui. En plus, tu semblais mieux informé qu'elle au court de cette mission. Et ce qui confirma mes doutes dès le début: la clef que tu tenais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés."

Elle désigna la poche de mon sac où était rangée la clef. Alors elle savait même pour ça?

"Vois-tu, cette clef est spéciale. Et ces ruines aussi, ce n'est pas un hasard si je me trouve ici. Mon ancêtre parlait de cet endroit, c'était là qu'il avait fait une grande découverte et pour lui, seul un humain pouvait la comprendre dans son intégralité. Il mentionnait aussi la vieille clef que tu possèdes comme le seul moyen d'accéder à cette découverte."

"Mais... Si tu n'avais pas la clef, pourquoi es-tu venue ici alors?"

"La lumière m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il fallait que je me renseigne, je n'avais pas l'intention de te rencontrer sur le chemin. Je voulais forcer le passage, ou au moins trouver le journal que mon ancêtre a laissé ici. Mais maintenant que tu es là, tout va être plus simple. Suis-moi."

Elle tourna les sabots et reparti dans le couloir. Je suis resté un moment immobile, perdu dans mes pensées. Comment en étais-je arrivé là au juste? Milli s'arrêta.

"J'aimerais bien voir où je marche, si tu pouvais amener la torche, ça m'aiderait. Je n'ai pas envie de déclencher un autre piège, même si celui qui nous a séparé de Leaf m'a rendu service."

J'ai alors commencé à la suivre dans le couloir, intrigué mais toujours aussi complètement embrouillé dans ce que je venais d'apprendre.

"Le piège était volontaire?" ai-je demandé en m'approchant alors qu'elle reprit son chemin.

"Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas folle au point de mettre des vies en péril. Je pensais plutôt trouver un moyen de nous séparer de Leaf, à un moment où nous nous serions arrêtés dans une salle par exemple. Mais je dois avouer qu'il est tombé à point nommé, même si j'ai eu peur pour vous deux."

Elle regardait devant elle tout en avançant. Nous sommes revenus à la dernière intersection que nous avions rencontrée, et elle prit le chemin sur la droite, que nous n'avions pas exploré.

"Tu connais ces ruines?"

"Pas vraiment, mais dans le livre familial qu'a écrit mon ancêtre, il y a un dessin du hiéroglyphe qu'il faut suivre dans ces ruines. Regarde."

Elle s'arrêta un bref instant pour pointer du sabot un étrange symbole, ressemblant à un griffon. Puis elle reprit son chemin.

"Si tu as des questions, c'est le moment." fit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

"Tu ne regardes pas devant toi pour vérifier si il y a des pièges?" fis-je un peu inquiet.

Elle sourit.

"Je n'ai aucune compétence en matière de pièges, mais le chemin principal vers la salle centrale n'est pas piégé."

"Ces ruines ont été construites par ton ancêtre?"

"Absolument pas. Ces ruines semblent juste répondre plus facilement à des humains. Comme mon ancêtre était une licorne dans ce monde, il a cherché des choses en rapport avec son monde dans l'espoir de rentrer. Pour ça il a utilisé un sort qui permettait, selon l'écho de magie renvoyé, de savoir si un endroit possédait un lien quelconque avec lui, son monde ou son espèce. Et cette endroit lui a renvoyé un écho étonnant."

"Un peu comme un sonar..." ai-je pensé. Si Blue avait tenté une chose du genre, aurait-il eu aussi l'écho de cet endroit?

Nous avons tourné à droite.

"La salle n'est plus très loin... Pour tout te dire, je suis assez impatiente et curieuse de voir ce qui a pu tant passionner mon ancêtre au point qu'il veuille impérativement que quelqu'un finisse sa découverte, alors que lui-même n'a jamais pu la comprendre."

Pour ma part, j'étais moins enthousiaste. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette histoire.

"Ce doit être vraiment important en effet..."

"Nous y sommes."

Une salle un peu plus grande, rien ne la distinguait du reste des ruines, pourtant Millia continua d'avancer jusqu'au mur en face et l'examina. J'ai approché la torche pour qu'elle puisse voir clair.

"Ici."

Elle indiqua un endroit entouré par deux symboles d'alicornes. Une fente. Un rectangle vertical. J'ai cherché dans mon sac et j'en ai sorti la clef. Cette fameuse clef aux formes bizarre. Je l'ai insérée. J'entendis un déclic signifiant que le mécanisme derrière s'adaptait à la forme de la clef. Millia attendait patiemment, semblant un brin nerveuse et fébrile. J'ai tourné la clef, un tour complet ponctué par plusieurs bruits de cliquetis, et un gros coup sec une fois le tour fini. Le mur vibra et sembla s'éloigner de nous, puis se sépara en deux, ouvrant la voie sur une autre salle. Une lumière jaune s'échappa d'une fente sur un mur latéral et passa sur les flambeaux présents dans la salle, et tous s'allumèrent.

Un coup d'œil à Millia, un hochement de tête et nous nous sommes avancés dans la salle.

À peine avons-nous fait trois pas dans la salle, qu'une autre lumière, plus blanche cette fois, vint flotter devant nous quelques instants. Puis elle brilla plus fort encore et disparu soudain, laissant place à un vieux livre que je rattrapais au vol avant qu'il ne tombe, lâchant ma torche qui rebondit sur le sol et roula dans un coin.

J'ai regardé le livre. Millia était toujours silencieuse. Je me suis assis et j'ai posé mon autre sabot sur la couverture, la saisissant sans pour autant ouvrir le livre. Quelque chose en moi me disait depuis tout à l'heure de faire demi-tour, d'oublier tout ça, de retourner à Ponyville tranquillement écrire mes histoires. Maintenant c'était une sorte de panique qui m'envahissait, comme si je ne devais surtout pas ouvrir ce livre, ne pas aller plus loin, sous peine de quelque chose de terrible que j'ignorais. Pourtant, ma curiosité l'emporta. J'ouvris le livre. Il était en français.

 _Finalement mes recherches serviront peut-être si vous lisez ces lignes. Je sais que ce que j'ai trouvé est capital pour le monde, mais je ne le comprends pas, malgré tous mes efforts. Ce qui suit est le journal de mes recherches dans cet endroit, sur ce qui se trouve dans la salle prochaine. J'espère que mes observations ajoutées aux vôtres vous permettrons de comprendre ce qu'est cet endroit. Bonne chance, merci à vous de continuer mon travail. Et adieu._

 _Jour 1 - Ces ruines répondent à ma magie. J'ai trouvé un endroit étrange. Je compte bien rester pour en apprendre plus, et je commence un journal pour ne rien oublier._

 _La seule salle vraiment importante est celle qui avait le plus fort écho de magie._

 _Dans cette salle se trouvent ce que j'appellerais deux cadres. Ce sont deux larges encadrements de pierres séparés par un pilier central. Dans l'encadrement de gauche se trouvent des espèces d'écran holographiques comme on en voit dans les films de science-fiction de mon monde. Sur ses écrans se trouvent des scènes que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Des poneys se baladent dessus, discutent, pour certains se battent, pour d'autres vivent une vie paisible. Je compte à peu près une dizaine d'écran._

 _Dans l'encadrement droit, rien ne se passe, pourtant la démarcation est visible, il doit donc y avoir quelque chose qui se passe aussi dans cette partie._

 _Jour 5 - Je suis revenu dans les ruines après avoir fait le plein de provisions, et une chose étonnante s'est passée. Un hologramme est soudainement apparu dans l'encadrement droit. Ce qui s'est passé dessus m'a littéralement bluffé. J'ai vu la princesse Luna et la princesse Celestia s'affronter. Luna avait complètement changée, elle se faisait appeler "Nightmare Moon". Celestia l'a vaincu en utilisant six étranges pierres qu'elle a appelées "Éléments de l'harmonie"._

 _Durant le combat, j'ai jeté un œil à l'encadrement gauche. Le nombre d'hologramme avait multipliés. Il y en avait tellement que certains se trouvaient quelques mètres derrière les autres dans la salle. La plupart de ceux qui sont apparus subitement montraient aussi le combat de Luna et Celestia, mais bizarrement aucun de ces hologrammes n'était exactement le même, tous avaient une tournure différente du combat. Dans l'encadrement de gauche se trouvait aussi l'hologramme de l'encadrement de droite._

 _Il faut que je me renseigne si ce que j'ai vu est bien la vérité. Si c'est le cas, cet endroit renferme une sorte d'omniscience, mais pourquoi ces deux cadres? Et pourquoi un seul hologramme dans la partie droite?_

 _Jour 7 - La nouvelle parcourt tout Equestria: Celestia a vaincu sa sœur Luna._

 _L'écran disait donc vrai. Je n'ai pas eu de détails sur le combat, mais je suis sûr que c'est celui dans l'encadrement de droite qui a eu lieu! C'est la seule explication au fait qu'il se soit démarqué des autres!_

 _Il faut que j'en apprenne plus._

 _Jour 10 - J'ai failli perdre espoir. 3 jours que le cadre droit restait vide et que le gauche ne contenait que ses habituels poneys lambdas semblant tourner en boucle. Pourtant quelque chose s'est produit aujourd'hui! À un moment donné, un écran est subitement apparu dans le cadre de droite, et la scène dessus s'est mise en place. Une scène qui existait déjà dans celui de gauche. Pourtant, ce qui se passa différa des scènes habituelles de poneys. Avec l'écran dans le cadre droit, j'ai suivi une vraie histoire. On aurait dit un film. Puis, arrivé à ce qui devait être la fin, l'écran a disparu du cadre de droite, et son double dans le cadre de gauche a été brusquement poussé vers l'extrême gauche du cadre, comme si la fin signifiait qu'il était hors-jeu. Mais l'histoire à l'intérieur à recommencée, et je me suis rendu compte que le début bouclait. En y regardant de plus près, tous les écrans du cadre de gauche bouclent._

 _Jour 21 - Il ne se passe plus grand chose, mais je suis sûr que tant qu'un écran de gauche n'est pas aussi dans l'encadrement de droite, le début boucle. Comme si l'histoire qu'essaye de raconter l'écran ne pouvait se lancer que si l'écran était dans la partie droite._

 _Jour 54 - Je n'apprends plus rien de nouveau. Certains écrans se dissipent même. Ils sont maintenant cinq dans la partie gauche, et rien de nouveau dans la partie droite. Je pense arrêter là pour l'instant._

 _Je suis presque sûr que ce qui se passe dans le cadre de droite se réalise vraiment. Mais pourquoi y a t-il des histoires dans le cadre de gauche? Pourquoi certaines basculent à droite et d'autres non? Et pourquoi même quand certaines se sont accomplis, elles ne disparaissent pas mais sont justes mises en retrait, alors que d'autres qui ne se sont même pas réalisées disparaissent?_

 _Je repasserais dans quelques mois pour voir comment tout cela avance. Si il y a quelque chose de nouveau, je le noterais._

 _An 7 - C'est la cinquième fois que je repasse. Je ne trouve plus rien. J'arrête pour l'instant, tout cela m'échappe. J'ai une famille dont je dois m'occuper maintenant. Il faut que quelqu'un d'autre continue les recherches ici. Rien ne semble urgent, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de capital à comprendre parmi tous ces écrans. Cependant si des poneys venaient à trouver cet endroit, ils pourraient paniquer à voir que leur monde semble dépendre en partie du hasard de ces écrans, ou bien ils pourraient mal s'en servir._

 _J'ai trouvé ce lieu en cherchant des traces de mon espèce, un écho en lien avec les humains émane de cet endroit. C'est donc un humain qui devra continuer les recherches ici, si jamais un autre arrive à Equestria un jour. Il ne le trouvera peut-être pas tout seul, je vais transmettre un message à mes descendants. Ils devront accueillir l'humain si jamais un arrive dans ce monde. Mais je ne peux pas tout leur dire, ils devront juste guider l'humain ici._

 _J'ai déjà réfléchi à un moyen de protéger efficacement les informations que j'ai accumulées et cet endroit. Je le mettrais en place dès que j'aurais fini cette phrase._

Fin du journal. J'ai relu le livre une fois de plus, essayant de me représenter tout ce que Gontran Dashung avait décrit. Cette histoire de cadres et d'écran, le bannissement de Luna montré de différentes façons. J'ai levé les yeux du livre, le regard dans le vide, plongé dans mes pensées. Millia toussa.

"Alors? Tu as fini de le lire? Tu as appris des choses?"

Les éléments étaient encore flous dans ma tête, j'avais bien une idée, mais rien pour l'affirmer, et moi-même j'avais du mal à comprendre ce que je pensais tellement j'étais embrouillé.

"Je pense que les choses seront plus claires si on va dans la prochaine salle." répondis-je. "Tiens, si tu veux le lire."

Je lui tendis le livre et elle le prit tout en l'ouvrant.

"Je vais dans la salle d'à côté pendant que tu lis."

Mais elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus, complètement plongée dans le journal. Je la comprenais, elle avait dans les sabots un livre écrit par un aïeul dont elle avait entendue parler plus de mille ans après sa mort. Elle voulait savoir ce qui était si important pour que sa famille transmette les directives de son ancêtre de génération en génération durant tout ce temps. Je suis allé dans la pièce suivante, passant par un petit couloir qui tournait à droite. La salle était éclairée.

Large, la salle mesurait une quinzaine de mètre. En face de l'entrée se trouvait un grand pilier large d'au moins un mètre, coupant la salle en deux. Deux petits murets, hauts d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, partaient de ce pilier et rejoignaient les bords de la salle. C'était donc ça les deux cadres.

Cependant, ce qui me frappa le plus étant ce qui se trouvait dans ces cadres.

Dans celui de gauche se trouvaient d'innombrables petits écrans flottants en l'air et ondulant, certains passant devant d'autres. Derrière le petit muret, la salle semblait se prolonger à l'infini, et les écrans étaient présents aussi loin que je pouvais voir. Il y en avait des centaines, voire des milliers. Tous montraient des poneys, ou bien des villes, ou encore des griffons, voir des dragons. Certains étaient centrés sur Celestia, Luna, un des éléments de l'harmonie, ou un quelconque poney de la série.

Je reconnaissais ce qu'il se passait sur certains:

Vinyl Scratch en train de se faire interviewer, c'était un extrait de la vidéo "Epic Wub Time".

Lyra et Bonbon en train de discuter à Sugar Cube Corner, avec Scootaloo qui arrive à toute vitesse. La première scène d'Anthropologie, encore!

Fluffle Puff, je n'en revenais pas, ce poney rose et touffu était en train de courir partout dans la bibliothèque de Twilight.

L'OC de Tombstone, avec sa crinière bleue à pointes rouges.

Et il y en avait encore. Il y en avait énormément. Tous, j'en suis certain, étaient des histoires inventées par le fandom brony, bouclant sur leur début. Et tous les genres d'histoires étaient visibles sur ces écrans, vidéos, fanfics, images, comics, même les memes sur la série étaient visibles!

Qu'est-ce que tout cela faisait ici? Pourquoi? Comment? J'ai repensé au livre. Voila ce qu'il avait dû voir, certaines fictions inventées par le fandom. Mais pourquoi n'en avait-il vu qu'une dizaine? J'ai cherché dans ce que je me souvenais du journal. Le passage avec le bannissement de Luna avait fait apparaitre plusieurs écrans, avait-il dit. Il y avait dû en effet y avoir des représentations de ce combat faites dans le fandom. Je me souvenais d'une vidéo de ce genre sur la musique Lullaby for a Princess. Si il n'y avait que peu d'écrans et que cette scène en avait fait apparaitre plusieurs, c'est que quelque part les écrans qui apparaissaient restaient dans l'époque à laquelle leur histoire était censée se dérouler. C'est pour ça que je ne trouvais pas l'écran racontant l'histoire de Snowdrop qui se passait il y a des milliers d'années.

Mon regard se tourna vers le cadre de droite. Il y avait moins d'écrans dedans, une bonne douzaine. Dessus se trouvaient d'autres histoires du fandom, l'une montrait et Derpy entrant dans une cabine téléphonique bleue, un Tardis.

Voila donc les fictions qui se réalisaient en ce moment, si j'en croyais le journal. Mais quelque chose attira mon regard. Un des écrans était fixé sur moi, comme si une caméra s'était trouvée à deux mètres devant moi et que son image se renvoyait sur l'écran. Je me suis approché de là où se trouvait le potentiel objectif, mais je vis sur l'écran que la vidéo se déplaçait avec moi. Si j'avançais vers elle, elle reculait. Un autre écran montrait mon ami Blue dans sa maison en train de s'entrainer à la magie. Pourquoi étions-nous aussi sur ces écrans?

Un énorme doute me traversa l'esprit: Et si j'étais moi-même une création du fandom? Après tout, les humains qui voyagent à Equestria, ça existe dans les fics. Si j'étais un de ceux là? Un simple personnage?

J'ai regardé sur le cadre de gauche, cherchant l'écran où j'étais aussi censé apparaitre. Il était bloque sur la droite du cadre de gauche, complètement collé au pilier. Mais l'image était fixe. Je la reconnaissais, c'était l'image de mon OC que j'avais générée, Ground Writer. J'eus un soupir de soulagement en comprenant. J'étais dans le corps de mon OC, OC qui était aussi une partie du fandom, c'était lui que l'écran suivait à travers moi.

Un écran apparut subitement en grésillant dans le cadre de droite, et une histoire se lança dessus. C'était l'épisode de promo de Button's Adventure, on y voyait Button se préparer pour l'école. Je connaissais cette vidéo, Button allait dire à sa mère qu'il était prêt pour aller à l'école, et celle-ci allait répondre qu'aujourd'hui on était dimanche. Quelque chose me turlupina avant que la scène ne se déroule, nous étions un mardi. La temporalité n'était pas la bonne. Qu'allait-il se passer?

La réponse ne tarda pas. Button lança sa réplique, et sa mère lui répondit, mais au lieu que Button s'en aille en disant "C'est pas grave!", celui-ci sembla figé. L'écran grésilla un instant, puis disparu.

Dans le cadre gauche, l'écran représentant cette vidéo se décala un peu vers la gauche du cadre. Pourquoi les écrans bougeaient ainsi?

"C'est complètement fou..."

J'ai sursauté. Millia m'avait rejointe en silence.

"Tu as compris quelque chose? Tu sais à quoi rimes tout ces écrans?"

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre que c'était des éléments du fandom qui se réalisaient, mais je me suis ravisé. Lui dire ça impliquait de parler du fandom, donc de la série, donc du fait qu'elle n'était qu'un personnage dans un monde de dessin animé. En plus du fait qu'il ne fallait en parler à personne, lui révéler ça aurait pût la choquer, modifier sa vision des choses, sa vie. Comment vous sentiriez-vous si on vous annonçait que vous êtes dans un dessin animé?

"J'ai juste compris ce que ton ancêtre avait déjà compris, ce qu'il se passe dans le cadre de gauche peut passer dans celui de droite et se réaliser."

"Je pense aussi. Mais je crois que plus un écran est à droite, plus il a de chances de se réaliser."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"L'écran avec le poulain marron qui s'est lancé tout à l'heure était tout à droite dans le cadre de gauche. Et une fois qu'il a disparu dans le cadre de droite, il a été poussé vers la gauche dans l'autre. Et il est dit exactement la même chose dans le journal. Une histoire déjà arrivée a moins de chances de se reproduire. Et ça doit marcher avec la profondeur de la salle aussi."

Peut-être. Mais l'histoire de Button semblait ne pas s'être déroulée entièrement. Il y avait donc un hic en plus, ce qui expliquait par exemple que Blue et moi n'avions pas eu de suites quant à la réalisation d'Anthropologie. Mais sa théorie tenait debout.

"Mais c'est complètement aberrant ça." ajouta-elle. "Penser qu'une partie de la réalité provient de cet endroit. Et que tout revient au hasard."

Son ton était étrangement calme.

"Tu n'as pas l'air plus choquée que ça." ai-je fait remarquer.

"Oh non, bien sûr. Nous nous basons sur des théories. Peut-être que ce que nous avons ici est en fait un aperçu des différents futurs possibles, et que le cadre de droite montre ceux qui se réalisent."

"Ça ne me semble pas différent."

"La différence est grande, soit ce sont ces écrans qui décident du futur, soit c'est le futur qui fait ces écrans. On peut aussi imaginer que ce qui se passe à droite ne se déroule que dans une sorte d'univers parallèle, si on considère l'histoire avec le bannissement de Luna comme une simple coïncidence."

Non. C'était la première théorie la bonne. Les histoires du fandom étaient là, et elles pouvaient se réaliser si elles s'affichaient dans le cadre de droite. Mais qu'elle reste incertaine me facilitait les choses.

"J'ai aussi l'impression que tout ceci n'est pas vraiment réel." ajouta Millia.

"Comment ça? On est pourtant bien là, devant ces écrans."

Elle fit non de la tête.

"Ce n'est pas ça. C'est tellement... improbable, impossible. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Cet endroit bouscule tout ce que je connais à un tel point... Je crois que mon esprit se détache de la réalité pour ne pas que je devienne folle."

J'ai regardé Millia, intrigué par ce qu'elle disait. C'est vrai que cet endroit, tout ça me dépassait complètement, et pourtant je m'étonnais, sans être pour autant énormément choqué. Pour moi, c'était une sorte d'élément de réponse à "pourquoi les éléments du fandom se réalisent", mais il devait y avoir quelque chose en plus pour que je reste aussi calme. Je me sentais un peu comme avait dit Millia: détaché de la réalité, comme si le fait d'être dans cette pièce me faisait oublier que j'existais et me faisait voir ce qui se trouvait en face de moi sous un autre angle.

"Mais est-ce que tout revient au hasard?"

Millia me regarda, surprise.

"Je ne vois pas de cohérence dans le positionnement des écrans. Certaines histoires sont favorisées au hasard. Du moins c'est ce qu'on peut penser avec le peu de données que nous avons."

Du hasard? Simplement du hasard? Qui décidait si les histoires venaient en ce monde? Dans ce cas, c'était encore plus incroyable que tout revienne au hasard et que rien de trop grave ne se soit passé sachant toutes les histoires tristes que produisait le fandom.

Des écrans s'entassaient petit à petit dans le cadre de gauche, et tous se rapprochaient du bord droit. Aucune autre histoire n'était apparue à droite depuis celle de Button. Le rythme devait être lent. Après tout, Blue et moi n'avions identifié qu'à peine une dizaine de fanfictions réalisées.

"Et si on pouvait changer les probabilités?" fis-je, pensif.

"C'est à dire?"

"Hé bien..."

Je me suis approché du cadre gauche, plus précisément l'histoire de Button qui revenait progressivement vers la droite. J'ai levé un sabot et j'ai touché l'écran pour essayer de le déplacer sur le côté. Si on pouvait influencer les chances, cela changeait la donne.

Pourtant mon sabot passa à travers l'écran, comme pour un vrai hologramme. Cependant, tous les écrans se figèrent. Puis ils reprirent leurs mouvements, accélérant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais!?"

Millia regardait le cadre de droite, surprise. Dans le cadre, des écrans commençaient à apparaitre de plus en plus, des histoires se lançaient, pour certaines se contre-disaient, et donc s'annulaient en faisant disparaitre les écrans. Je venais d'accélérer le processus malgré moi.

Les histoires qui se réalisaient disparaissaient du cadre de droite. Après qu'une douzaine d'histoires se soient réalisées, les écrans se figèrent de nouveau, puis reprirent leur rythme de départ.

J'avais donc un genre de contrôle avec ces écrans. Ils répondaient sans doute à ma partie humaine, puisque cet endroit semblait lié aux humains.

"Ça s'est calmé on dirait. Ne refais jamais ça, ça fait peur quand même de savoir que tu influes sur le monde d'un simple geste."

"O-Oui. Je vais éviter de toucher de nouveau je pense."

Les fictions se réalisaient. Il fallait que j'en parle à Blue, il était le seul autre dans ce monde à connaitre le show et le fandom. Si une fiction se produisait chaque mois, c'était encore gérable comme situation. Mais pouvions-nous prendre le risque de laisser une fiction triste ou gore se produire? L'expérience avec Anthropologie avait montrée que nous pouvions intervenir sur une fiction. À bien y repenser, le dialogue que j'avais eu avec Lyra était sans doute la cause de l'échec de sa réalisation complète. Donc nous pouvions gérer la situation.

"Millia, il va falloir que je parte."

"Comment ça?"

"Je dois discuter de cette situation avec mon ami. Lui aussi est un humain."

"Cette situation? Comment ça?"

"Je pense avoir compris ce que ton ancêtre cherchait à comprendre, mais j'ai besoin de l'avis d'un autre humain. Désolé, mais tu ne peux pas m'aider."

"Si, en te disant que pour sortir, tu n'as qu'à suivre les hiéroglyphe en forme d'alicorne."

Elle sourit, et je souris en retour.

"Merci. Je ne sais pas quand nous reviendrons. Je pense que..."

"Que mon rôle est terminé, je sais. Je vais chercher Leaf, et nous sortirons des ruines. J'inventerais un prétexte pour qu'on arrête les recherches ici, et aussi pour le fait que tu aie dû partir."

Je l'ai regardée un instant. Cette ponette bleue avait entendue des histoires sur les humains dans sa jeunesse, elle en avait fait un livre plutôt que de perdre tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle n'avait pas hésité quand le signe lui avait dit d'agir. Elle avait suivi une légende vieille d'un millier d'années, et maintenant qu'elle touchait au but, elle s'arrêtait là où elle le devait, sans aller plus loin, ne me demandant même pas ce que j'avais compris. Je sentais qu'elle était curieuse d'en apprendre plus, mais elle se retenait. Son ancêtre n'avait rien expliqué en détail à sa famille concernant cet endroit pour la préserver, et Millia l'avait compris, c'est pourquoi elle s'arrêtait.

"Tu es quelqu'un de bien Millia. Je t'expliquerais un jour ce que j'ai compris, si je le peux."

Elle sembla un peu surprise, mais elle sourit.

"Merci, Ground, ou quelque soit ton nom."

"Ground. C'est devenu mon nom au moment même où je suis arrivé à Equestria."

"Alors merci Ground. Maintenant vas-y, il faut vite résoudre ce mystère. Les écrans sont bien plus nombreux qu'avec mon ancêtre, cela signifie que les choses s'accélèrent."

J'ai acquiescé.

"Au revoir Millia."

"Au revoir Ground."

Et je suis parti, la laissant seule dans la salle aux écrans, suivant les hiéroglyphes en forme d'alicorne pour finalement atteindre la sortie.

Dehors le soleil était près de l'horizon, il devait être 17 heures passées, la journée était presque finie. Je me suis envolé, direction sud sud-est, vers Ponyville. Ce que j'avais appris pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour Equestria. Maintenant Blue et moi devions choisir: Garder cela pour nous en espérant pouvoir gérer les accidents, ou bien tout révéler et probablement faire paniquer la population entière.


	16. Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 9

Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 9 - Permanence

Une heure de vol. Une heure pendant laquelle j'ai réfléchi à ce qui pouvait arriver maintenant. Ce n'était pas des incidents isolés dus au hasard, mais des éléments liés par une seule et même chose: le fandom brony.

J'atterris en vitesse devant la maison de Blue, haletant de ce long vol, et je tambourinais à la porte plus que je ne toquais. Il vint m'ouvrir, et fut surpris lorsqu'il me reconnu.

"Tu veux défoncer ma porte ou quoi?"

"Laisse-moi entrer vieux, je dois te parler!" fis-je d'un ton pressé.

"Okay, bah vas-y, entre." répondit-il étonné, s'écartant de l'ouverture pour me laisser entrer.

Je me suis avancé dans sa maison, essayant de me calmer et de reprendre mon souffle. Blue referma la porte derrière moi.

"Installe-toi." fit-il en désignant un fauteuil alors que lui-même s'asseyait dans un autre.

Je me suis assis, essayant de choisir par où commencer, remettant tout ce que je savais en place.

"Tient au fait, je crois que j'ai croisé l'OC de Glaze tout à l'heure." me fit Blue.

Il lançait le sujet sans le savoir, mais ça m'aidait bien.

"C'est de ça dont je dois te parler! J'ai découvert des choses à propos de ce monde, et il faut que tu m'aide!"

"C'est à dire?"

"Tu te souviens de l'histoire avec le livre et la clef, Gontran Dashung et tout?"

Et j'ai commencé à lui raconter tout ce que j'avais appris. La salle, les fanfictions, le fandom. Il m'écouta attentivement et m'interrompit plusieurs fois quand j'expliquais mal ou quand la réponse à sa question allait justement suivre. Il parût aussi inquiet que moi.

"Que pense-tu qu'on puisse faire contre ça?" me demanda t-il une fois que j'eus fini.

"Je pense qu'on peut arrêter une fanfiction en cours si on fait quelque chose qui n'était pas décrit et qui la sort de son récit."

"Et on peut arrêter le mécanisme en lui-même?"

J'ai soupiré, une fois de plus.

"Je ne pense pas. Il dure depuis des milliers d'années il semblerait, et quand je l'ai touché, je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses."

Blue resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant. Puis il reprit la parole:

"Donc on va devoir faire gaffe au moindre signe pour éviter qu'une fiction se réalise?"

"Pas forcément. Certaines ne sont pas dangereuses, par exemple My Little Dashie, même si elle est triste, l'histoire en elle-même ne pose pas de vrais problèmes. Par contre, si on regarde du côté un peu plus adulte du fandom..."

"... Y a de la concurrence en matière de gore ou autre." souffla Blue à ma place.

Nous sommes restés silencieux, pensant à ce qui risquait de se passer. J'allais proposer à Blue de tout révéler. J'ai inspiré avant de parler, mais mon ventre gargouilla. Je n'avais pas encore mangé et j'avais fait pas mal d'effort aujourd'hui, il était presque 20 heures.

"Tu devrais rentrer chez toi te faire à manger. On verra tout ça demain. La nuit porte conseil dit-on, et en plus ici on a Luna."

J'ai souri bien que le cœur n'y soit pas. Je suis sorti en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Blue, et je suis allé chez-moi me faire à manger.

Je réussis à dormir calmement, je fis un rêve étrange. Je voyais un éclair violet. Le même que celui de la téléportation de Twilight, quand j'étais arrivé à Ponyville. Pourquoi y pensais-je subitement? À mon réveil, je trouvais la réponse: Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que j'étais à Ponyville. Habitué à cette vie, tout évoluait si vite...

Le lendemain, je retrouvais Blue à la terrasse de Sugar Cube Corner, une fois de plus. Il semblait d'attaque tandis que j'étais assez amorphe.

"À ton avis, cela va s'accélérer?"

"Je ne pense pas... J'espère que non."

"Si on regarde bien, on a eu quelque chose du genre une fiction par mois, c'est pas si terrible."

"Seulement celles qu'on a remarquées. Si ça se trouve, d'autres se sont réalisées sans qu'on s'en rende compte."

"Vu comme ça..."

Je restais devant mon petit déjeuner, une tarte à la carotte - Le plat avait eu tellement de succès que les Cakes avaient décidés de le garder - sans vraiment le voir. Près de nous passèrent les Cutie Mark Crusaders, toujours pleines d'entrain. Un son étrange mais familier se faisait entendre en même temps. Je cherchais d'où il provenait et où je l'avais déjà entendu.

"En avant Cutie Mark Crusaders!" lança Applebloom en galopant.

"Yeah!" répondit Scootaloo en frétillant des ailes.

"Wouhou!" fit Sweetie Belle... Avec une voix robotique!

Sa voix était exactement la même que celle de Friendship is Witchcraft. Les bruits que j'entendais étaient ceux que produisaient Sweetie Belle, ou plutôt Sweetie Bot, en se déplaçant.

"Le niveau de fun est à 100%!" hurla t-elle de sa voix de robot.

Elles s'éloignèrent toutes trois joyeusement.

J'ai regardé Blue, qui me fixait aussi.

"Là, on va avoir un problème." fis-je.

"Ce n'est que Sweetie Bot. Même si c'est choquant, il fallait s'y attendre, non? Et puis c'est inoffensif."

"Non, pas ça. Cette scène n'existe pas dans Friendship is Witchcraft. Je ne connais pas tout ce qui a été fait autour de Sweetie Bot dans le fandom, mais je n'ai jamais vu cette scène."

"Et donc...?" fit-il inquiet.

"Donc même si une fiction se finit, ses conséquences restent. Sweetie Belle est devenue Sweetie Bot, peut-être pour toujours. Et quand j'y repense, Dash est restée un certain moment traumatisée de My Little Dashie."

"Ça me semblait évident... Mais c'est autre chose de le voir directement."

"Et aussi, exactement comme dans le fandom, personne ne remarque qu'elle parle comme un robot. En fait, personne ne remarque que sa voix a changée."

"Donc... Cela affecte tout les habitants, même ceux qui ne sont pas dans la fiction? Tout le monde est changé en conséquence?"

J'ai acquiescé lentement. Une nouvelle donnée s'ajoutait à celles que nous avions.

"Et si on allait dans les ruines pour voir quelles fictions se réalisent? Ce serait mieux non?" proposa mon ami.

"Non... Si nous sommes là-bas, on ne pourra pas les empêcher ici. Il vaut mieux rester et faire ce qu'on peut."

Donc pas grand chose. En réalité notre champ d'action était ridicule, mais nous nous en sommes rendus compte juste après.

Une mélodie monta dans la rue. Cela venait d'une maison dont la fenêtre était ouverte. Blue et moi reconnaissions la chanson. Great to be Different, de Forest Rain. Son OC était donc là. Ses musiques aussi. Et peut-être son histoire. Son histoire, elle revenait dans ma tête à mesure que j'y repensais, et quelque chose me frappa. Je voulus dire quelque chose, mais Blue me coupa l'herbe sous le sabot.

"Los Pegasus... On a été naïf!"

"Il n'y a pas que Ponyville à surveiller. C'est tout Equestria qu'il faut protéger! Même plus, je suis sûr que des histoires se passent en dehors d'Equestria!"

"On fait quoi du coup? Ça nous dépasse complètement! Il faudrait mieux..."

Mais il fut interrompu par une voix que je connaissais.

"Ground!"

J'ai tourné la tête et aperçu Millia qui galopait vers nous.

"Millia?" fis-je, inquiet de la voir aussi précipitée.

Blue comprit de qui il s'agissait et ne chercha même pas à dire quelque chose.

Elle arriva à notre hauteur, essoufflée.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose?"

"Les écrans! Disparus!" fit-elle le souffle court.

"Comment ça!?" fit Blue.

"Quand tu es parti, un peu après, tout les écrans se sont éteints! Plus aucun! Et les ruines ont commencées à s'effondrer! J'ai couru vers la sortie, et Leaf m'a rejoint en chemin. À peine nous étions sorties qu'il ne restait rien des ruines!"

"Plus de ruines...?" fis-je lentement, un peu sceptique.

"Détruites! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout s'est subitement effondré."

Pourquoi? Pourquoi soudainement tout avait disparu? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec moi? Après tout, j'avais touché les écrans. Peut-être que le fait que je quitte les lieux avait enclenché une sorte d'auto-destruction? Bon sang, je n'y comprenais rien! Juste une chose, qui me réjouissait. Je me suis tourné vers Blue avec un demi sourire.

"C'est fini..."

À vrai dire je n'y croyais pas vraiment moi-même. Tout était donc résolu? Le problème avait disparu avec les écrans? Plus de fictions à surveiller, plus de choses étranges sortant du cadre de MLP. J'étais sûr que c'était les écrans les responsables. Ils n'étaient plus.

Blue ne partageait pas mon optimisme, pour une fois.

"Rien ne dit que c'est fini. Et même si c'est la cas, des fictions se sont déjà réalisée, et elles resteront présentes."

"Qui sait? Si ça se trouve elles disparaitront au bout d'un moment!"

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Nous nous sommes tournés vers Millia.

"Vous parlez de quoi? De la théorie que tu avais Ground?"

"Euh..." hésitais-je. L'histoire restait délicate à expliquer, et en parler entrainerait sans doutes de grandes conséquences.

"Ce n'est plus la peine d'en parler." m'aida Blue. "C'est fini maintenant. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux oublier cette histoire."

"Mais..."

"Et en plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier si ma théorie était bonne ou non." surenchéris-je.

Millia garda la bouche entrouverte, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais elle la referma lentement et nous regarda, les sourcils froncés. Je ne sais pas si elle nous en voulait de la laisser dans l'ignorance ou si elle nous soupçonnait de mentir. Surement les deux en fait. Finalement elle dit:

"Je me suis peut-être trompée..."

"De quoi? Tu n'es pas sûr que les écrans se soient éteints?" demandais-je, intrigué.

"Non. Je les ai vus de mes yeux, ils se sont bien éteints. Ce sur quoi je me suis peut-être trompée... C'est toi."

Elle tourna directement les sabots et s'en alla d'un pas assez rapide et nerveux, sans même dire au revoir. Blue et moi sommes restés là à la regarder partir, sans comprendre. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit était troublant. C'est vrai que j'avais promis de lui dire ce que je savais une fois l'affaire résolue, et je venais de briser ma promesse, juste pour garder mon petit confort à Ponyville...

Je me suis remis en question. Est-ce que c'était mal ce que j'avais fait? On aurait pu croire que oui, mais en y repensant, dévoiler la vérité l'aurait peut-être troublée énormément. Et si cela avait fait du bruit, tout le monde se serait peut-être mis à paniquer. Mais c'était fini. L'histoire était finie, ou presque. Il en resterait des traces pour l'instant. Comme cette Sweetie Bot qui gambadait joyeusement avec ses amies, ou encore Colgate qui passait dans la rue en chantant "Brushie Brushie Brushie!". En fait, Colgate n'était pas son vrai nom, je le réalisais maintenant. Elle s'appelait Minuette chez Hasbro. Onze mois qu'elle m'avait opérée pour ma dent, onze mois qu'elle portait ce nom. Donc les fictions, si elles disparaissaient, mettraient beaucoup de temps. Je n'en revenais toujours pas, tout ça pour ça.

"Je sais ce qu'on va faire." fit Blue. "On va dresser une liste de toutes les fictions qui se sont réalisées. Et si possible, depuis quand elles sont réalisées. Comme ça, si elles s'évanouissent, on pourra noter combien de temps elles mettent."

Cela me semblait une bonne idée. J'ai approuvé. Nous nous sommes mis au travail après avoir mangé. Je pensais que ça allait être amusant.

Ce ne le fut pas. En quatre heures, nous avons répertorié des dizaines d'histoires, et une bonne trentaine d'OC différents, dont certains nous étaient inconnus, mais ne faisaient visiblement pas partis du show. Certaines remontaient à plusieurs mois, d'autres quelques jours à peine. Par chance, aucune fiction gore, rien de NSFW. Un sacré coup de bol vu tout ce qui se faisait dans le fandom! Nous nous sommes séparés après le déjeuner pour couvrir plus de terrain. J'ai décidé d'aller voir du côté de Twilight. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de fictions sur elle, qui sait combien s'étaient réalisées?

Dans la bibliothèque, Twilight semblait soucieuse et très affairée. Elle cherchait frénétiquement sur ses bibliothèques, prenait des livres avec sa magie, les lisait très rapidement, et soit les jetait sans même faire attention, soit les mettait soigneusement sur une pile de livre posés sur sa table.

"Tu fais quoi Twilight?"

"Ce n'est pas le moment! J'essaye de résoudre un problème!" me répondit-elle d'une voix pressée et un tantinet... apeurée?

"Quel problème?"

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et leva les yeux de son livre pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, le regard énervé. Pour tout dire, elle réussit à m'intimider par ce simple regard. Elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux, puis se passa un sabot sur le visage.

"Bon sang, ça me reprend. Désolé Ground."

Son ton était redevenu normal. Un brusque changement dans son comportement.

"Tout va bien?" hésitais-je.

Elle ferma son livre et le posa sur la table.

"Pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle."

"Comment ça?"

Elle me fit signe d'approcher, ce que je fis. Elle me parla d'une voix assez mystérieuse.

"Il se passe des choses étranges ici."

"Des choses étranges?"

"Mes livres."

Elle désigna la pile de livre sur la table.

"Ils ont changés."

"Changés?"

"Ça a commencé il y a quelques mois, quand j'ai voulu relire un vieux livre que je n'avais pas lu depuis longtemps. Tout allait bien jusqu'à un passage qui m'a intrigué. Des mots avaient changés."

"Comment peux-tu savoir si des mots ont changés? Tu connais ce livre par cœur?"

"Non, bien sûr que non, mais je me souviens de certaines formulations, et là elles étaient différentes. J'ai pensé que ma mémoire me faisait défaut, et je n'y ai pas accordé plus d'attention que ça. Mais l'autre jour, j'ai pris un autre livre, et là, un chapitre complet avait changé!"

"C'était peut-être une autre édition non?"

Tout cela commençait presque à me faire peur. Après le problème des fictions, voila que les livres changeaient tout seuls!

"Non! C'était la même édition! Et c'était un livre d'Histoire! L'Histoire ne change pas! Alors pourquoi tout un chapitre aurait changé?"

"Peut-être que des nouvelles découvertes ont été faites, non?"

"J'ai aussi pensé ça figure toi! Mais là, c'en est trop!"

Sa corne s'illumina et elle souleva par magie un livre tout en bas de la pile et le fit flotter devant mes yeux. Je connaissais ce livre. Le tout premier livre que l'ont voit dans la série, celui-là même qui ouvre sur la légende des deux sœurs. Le livre...

"... des éléments de l'harmonie!" fit Twilight. "Je le connais par cœur, crois-moi, chaque mot, chaque alinéa, chaque numéro de page. Je l'ai relu ce matin, et j'ai relevé plus de dix différences avec ce que je connaissais!"

Là, effectivement, ça devenait grave. Je n'avais aucun doute sur sa connaissance du livre, et si elle disait qu'il avait changé, je pouvais la croire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait donc?

"Et les autres?" fis-je en regardant la pile sur la table.

"Ce sont tous ceux dans lesquels j'ai noté une différence. Sur une centaine de livre, j'en ai déjà vingt-deux qui diffèrent de l'original."

Elle s'assit, semblant abattue.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui peut provoquer ça... Et il n'y a pas que les livres qui semblent avoir des problèmes..."

Autre chose? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici à la fin? J'étais venu à Ponyville pour être tranquille et vivre dans un monde magique, pas pour le regarder s'autodétruire!

"Il y a une semaine, j'ai discuté avec mes amies. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'avais déjà vécu cette conversation. J'ai crû à une impression de déjà vue, mais non, j'étais capable de prédire ce qu'allait dire mes amies. En fait, je l'avais vraiment vécu i mois. Quand je leur ai fait remarqué, elles se sont brusquement immobilisées, puis elles ont repris une conversation normale sans vraiment faire attention à ce que j'avais dit. Elle ne se souvenaient de rien!"

Là c'était clair. Une fiction avait commencé à se réaliser, pour la deuxième fois, et son passage avait été un échec, comme Anthropologie. Mais c'était fini tout ça, elle n'avait plus à s'en faire. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire tel quel.

"Je pense que tu ne dois pas te faire de soucis pour ça. C'était juste un déjà vu. Si tu pouvais savoir ce que tes amies allaient dire, c'est parce que tu les connais bien. Moi aussi ça m'arrive avec mes amis, ne t'en fais pas."

"Peut-être. Mais quand je repense à la première conversation, je me dis que même mes réactions sur le moment étaient bizarres, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment moi qui disait ça."

Oui, c'était normal. Une fiction est écrite par quelqu'un de parfois un peu à part de la série, ou alors le contexte n'est pas le même, et il est dur de retranscrire exactement une personnalité comme celle de Twilight. La conclusion était simple, mais quelque chose me dérangea. Un truc énorme venait de se passer devant moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'en étais sûr. J'avais loupé quelque chose. Mais quoi? Quelque chose qu'avait dit Twilight par rapport à sa fiction qui se réalise? Une seconde. Je croyais que personne ne se rendait compte des fictions qui se produisaient? Blue et moi étions arrivés à cette conclusion plus tôt. Et maintenant Twilight me disait qu'elle avait remarqué des choses bizarre dans son comportement et celui de ses amies? Elle se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait? Pourquoi? Tous les autres ne se rendaient compte de rien, et elle... Elle restait comme en dehors de ça. Consciente d'être victime.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire Ground... Et si nous étions tous manipulés?"

"Non." C'est ce que j'aurais voulu dire. Mais quand j'y repensais, une fiction qui se réalise étaient un peu comme de la manipulation. En fait c'en était complètement! On prenait un personnage, on lui faisait dire ce qu'on veut, et tant pis si ça passe limite avec sa personnalité! Bien sûr personne ne pensait à mal dans le fandom, et même sur place je n'avais pas vu le problème de ce côté, mais maintenant c'était clair dans ma tête: De la manipulation, pure et simple. C'étaient des êtres vivants bon sang! Des poneys issus d'un monde imaginaire, oui, mais ils étaient bien devant moi, vivants, réels! Et ils avaient été manipulés, tel des marionnettes! Heureusement que tout était fini...

"Tu te fais du soucis pour rien je pense Twilight... Pourquoi n'en parlerais-tu pas à la princesse Celestia si ça te préoccupe autant?"

"J'ai essayé... Elle n'a rien remarqué d'étrange et pense aussi que je m'en fait pour rien. C'est terrible, j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à échapper à quelque chose d'horrible, et je n'arrive pas à aider mes amis."

J'étais déchiré. Je ne voulais pas voir Twilight se faire du soucis pour ce qui n'était plus désormais, mais je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité non plus. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'en rendait compte? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de livres qui changent?

"Écoute Twilight. Je sais que tu te fais du soucis pour tes amies, mais ce n'est pas en te lamentant que tu arrivera à quelque chose. Reprend confiance, et si jamais une fiction... quelque chose d'étrange arrive, fais ton possible."

Lapsus. Ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment, et encore moins le bon mot! Voila ce qu'il en coûtait de trop réfléchir en pleine conversation! Et elle le remarqua, même si je pense que mon air de stupeur devant ma propre bêtise l'aida à se rendre compte de ce que j'avais dit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" me fit-elle en fronçant soudainement les sourcils.

"Rien rien." fis-je précipitamment. "Je me suis mélangé dans mes mots, c'est tout."

Elle ne semblait absolument pas convaincu. Il fallait que je mette un terme à cette conversation avant qu'elle ne se pose trop de questions.

"Il faut que je rejoigne Blue, je te laisse."

Elle me regarda m'éloigner, la bouche entrouverte comme si allait dire quelque chose, mais je fus plus rapide, et je sortis de manière assez rapide.

Une fois la porte fermée, je poussais un grand soupir de soulagement. J'avais eu chaud.

"Hum hum."

Je regardais devant moi, un peu en dessous, Spike me regardait bizarrement.

"Tu peux me laisser passer?"

Je me suis écarté pour le laisser passer, et n'attendis pas pour m'éloigner de l'arbre-bibliothèque en galopant plus qu'en trottinant. Spike ouvrit la porte, mais Twilight était en train de faire de même, et il fut surpris de la trouver devant lui.

"Ground! Attend!" cria Twilight.

Je fis mine de ne pas l'entendre et j'ai déployé mes ailes rapidement pour m'envoler, loin, sans réel direction. Elle ne chercha pas à me suivre.

Avec le recul, je me rends compte que mon comportement était plus suspect qu'autre chose.

J'ai retrouvé Blue en survolant Ponyville. Il semblait toujours d'attaque.

"Alors? D'autres fictions répertoriées?"

"Une avec Twilight qui a échouée à deux reprises, je vais arrêter là pour aujourd'hui je crois, ça m'a complètement vidé cette histoire... Il faudra que je te parle d'un truc, demain."

Blue me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Où est passé le Ground intenable que je connais?"

"Il dort." fis-je ironiquement. "Plus sérieusement, je suis fatigué. Ce que j'ai à te dire est assez compliqué, et j'ai pas envie de me lancer dans des explications maintenant."

Blue haussa les épaules.

"Comme tu veux. Il est que quinze heures, mais si tu veux arrêter... Dans ce cas je vais retourner à mon sort moi."

"Un sort?"

"Ouais, un sort qui fait pousser des ailes. Mais attention, pas des ailes comme celles de Rarity dans l'épisode du sonic rainboom, des vraies ailes de pégase!"

"Si ça t'amuse... Aller, à plus."

"Bonne journée vieux."

Et nous nous sommes séparés.

Je n'avais pas menti. J'étais épuisé, et aussi un peu dégoûté. J'étais venu à Ponyville pour trouver une tranquillité dans ce monde magique, et au final je me retrouvais à faire la chasse au fandom et aux livres qui changent. Et j'avais agit de manière très suspecte devant Twilight. Il fallait que je me détende. J'étais contrarié, et quand je suis contrarié, je mange. Je suis donc allé à Sugar Cube Corner, la mine renfrogné. Pinkie m'accueillit chaleureusement quand j'entrais à l'intérieur, derrière le comptoir que tenait habituellement Miss Cake.

"Hey! Ground! Comment ça va!?"

"Bof..."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et prit appuis sur le comptoir pour s'avancer vers moi, semblant inquiète.

"Hé ben? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

J'ai soupiré.

"Rien... Juste que je suis un peu... blasé."

"Tu sais, moi quand je vais pas bien, je mange un cupcake!" me fit-elle, radieuse, sortant de nul part un cupcake bleu et me le tendant.

C'est vrai que j'avais le même remède. L'odeur sucrée vint emplir mes narines. J'ai souri devant sa tentative de me remonter le moral et j'ai pris le cupcake avec un sabot avant de mordre dedans à pleine dents.

Délicieux. Je n'avais jamais rien goûté de pareil. Ce sucre, combiné à je ne sais quel arôme, venant probablement du colorant bleu, ajouté à un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui laissait un goût un peu acidulé dans la bouche même après avoir avalé.

Ce cupcake me redonnait confiance. Plus de fictions à surveiller, ce qui était un très bon point. Cependant je devais rester sur mes gardes. Cette histoire de livre ne me disait rien qui vaille, et il fallait encore répertorier les fics déjà accomplies.

"Dis voir Pinkie, tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre en ce moment? Des poneys qui se comportent bizarrement?"

"Non pourquoi?" fit-elle en sautillant sur place.

"Hmm... Comme ça." fis-je, pensif, tout en croquant un nouveau morceau.

Après tout, l'histoire de Sweetie Bot avait montrée que les poneys continuaient d'agir normalement face à d'étranges comportements, comme si cela avait toujours été ainsi. Pinkie le confirmait. Mais alors pourquoi Twilight?

J'essayais de compter ce qui avait été réalisé. Plusieurs dizaines de fictions. Lesquelles pouvaient maintenant se réaliser? J'ai tenté de dresser une liste des possibles dans mon cerveau, mais plus je réfléchissais, plus je m'embrouillais.

J'ai secoué la tête pour remettre ma réflexion à zéro, mais impossible de suivre une idée plus de quelques secondes. Mes yeux me piquaient. J'avais sommeil. Chasser les fictions m'avait exténué à ce point? Ma vue se troublait légèrement. Je perdais petit à petit ma capacité de réflexion et d'analyse. Cette envie de sommeil... Avais-je finis mon cupcake au juste? Et où étais-je déjà...? Et qui étais-je...?

Mes pattes se dérobèrent et je me suis étalé sur mon flanc. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien. Mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-même. Avant qu'ils ne se closent, mon regard flou se posa sur Pinkie qui me regardait avec un large sourire, ayant arrêté de sautiller.

Quelque part en moi, un déclic se fit sans que je ne comprenne sa signification. Mon cerveau usa de ses dernières forces pour m'envoyer un signal de peur, de panique, qu'il fallait que je me sauve au plus vite. Pourtant impossible de bouger, mes yeux étaient désormais fermés et je sombrais dans le sommeil.

Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, je me suis réveillé. Une lampe était braquée sur moi, j'avais du mal à voir. Une table en acier était devant moi. J'étais attaché à la verticale, sabots et ailes liés, à la manière d'un crucifié. Je connaissais cette endroit, cette situation.

Devant la lampe se dessinait une silhouette que mes yeux reconnurent à mesure qu'ils s'habituaient à la lumière, confirmant mes craintes.

Pinkie était devant moi, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Pinkamena, comme on l'appelait dans le fandom quand elle arborait cette coupe de cheveux lisses. Elle avait un sourire dément et me regardait avec attention.

"Ah enfin, tu es réveillé! On va pouvoir commencer!" fit-elle en sautillant.

Je n'osais y croire, une autre se fiction se réalisait alors que tout était censé être terminé! En tout cas, après cela, tout serait bel et bien terminé pour moi. Après avoir vécu, à la place de Rainbow Dash, la fanfiction Cupcakes.


	17. Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 10

Basculement de Mondes - Chapitre 10 - La Fin

Je n'osais y croire. J'étais attaché dans une cave, que je supposais sous SugarCube corner. Complètement bloqué à la verticale, sabots et ailes tendus, dans cet endroit sombre, lampe braquée sur moi, avec, en face de moi, Pinkie Pie, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Pinkamena Diane Pie. Tel était son nom dans le fandom lorsqu'elle arborait cette coupe de cheveux lisse vue dans l'avant-dernier épisode de la saison une.

J'étais dans une situation que j'avais vu à travers Rainbow Dash, dans une fiction. Tout concordait. La prochaine chose du fandom à se réaliser allait être la fanfiction Cupcakes, sauf que j'en serais la victime.

Pinkie Pie souriait, un sourire dément, mais calme.

"On va bien s'amuser!" jubila t-elle.

Les instruments, tous plus tranchants les uns que les autres, étalés sur cette table en acier devant elle, anéantissaient le peu d'espoir que j'avais encore de m'être trompé.

J'allais vivre Cupcakes, j'allais me faire découper, extraire mes tripes, arracher ma cutie mark et mes ailes... J'allais mourir! De la patte d'un des poneys que j'avais le plus apprécié.

De toutes les choses qui pouvait arriver, c'était le pire chose possible! C'est ce que j'ai pensé, cette phrase m'a rappelé Rarity, et j'ai eu un rire nerveux. C'est incroyable comment on cherche à se rassurer quand on approche la mort. Ce que je disais quand j'étais humain était vrai il semblerait. "On pourrait me coller un flingue sur la tempe que je serais mort de rire!"

Pinkie entendit mon rire et elle gloussa en retour. Cela me rappela à la réalité. J'allais mourir, oui. Je n'étais pas particulièrement effrayé par la mort, juste déçu de ne pas avoir fait tout ce que je voulais faire ici. Pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi tout cela arrivait, pourquoi les histoires du fandom continuaient alors que la salle des écrans n'était plus, pas le temps d'écrire toutes mes histoires, pas le temps de trouver l'amour.

Néanmoins, à ce moment, j'avais peur. Peur de la douleur. Peur de la souffrance, du supplice que je savais qu'elle allait m'infliger. Et personne ne serait ici pour l'abréger.

"C'est mal ce que tu fais Pinkie, tu le sais?"

C'est pas vrai! Je n'avais vraiment rien de mieux à lancer dans cette situation!? Mais c'était le seul espoir que je possédait: essayer de faire échouer la fiction en y incrustant des dialogues qui briseraient la cohérence.

"Oh? Tu sais ce que je vais faire? Bizarre, je n'y ai pensé qu'hier pourtant."

Seulement hier? J'étais le premier? Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait eu d'autres victimes, mais non, j'étais le premier. Et l'idée lui venait d'hier? Cela faisait un jour donc que cette Pinkie avait été "modifiée" par les écrans? Cela restait... Cohérent.

"Mais... Et Gilda?"

"Ah, elle? J'y avais aussi pensé, mais je ne sais pas où elle est, donc c'est avec toi que je vais m'amuser!"

Quelque chose clochait! Je n'avais lu la fic qu'une fois, mais j'étais presque sur que Pinkie avait piégée Gilda dès la fin de l'épisode, or j'étais presque trois saisons plus tard! Je ne vivais pas la fic elle-même, mais son prélude? Ou bien une version modifiée?

Mais à quoi je pensais!? J'étais en danger et je réfléchissais à une incohérence entre une histoire de taré qui se passait dans un livre et la réalité que j'allais vivre! Il fallait que je m'en sorte!

"AU SECOURS!"

Non mais sérieusement, dans le genre phrase clichée de mec désespéré, je n'avais pas mieux!? Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de phrases que j'allais faire échouer la fic!

Pinkie ria.

"C'est insonorisé ici, idiot! Personne ne t'entendra."

Je le savais bien. Mais j'étais désespéré. Mon cœur n'en cessait pas d'accélérer. J'étouffais tant je paniquais. Je commençais même à pleurer.

"Mais pourquoi tu fais ça?"

"Parce que je suis sur que ce sera super fun!"

Elle regarda sa table.

"Hmm... Par quoi vais-je commencer?"

Elle m'examina, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, se grattant le menton avec le sabot. Son regard passa sur mes ailes et s'arrêta sur ma cutie mark. Son regard brilla d'une lueur rouge et son sourire s'agrandit. Je savais à quoi elle venait de penser.

Elle saisit un scalpel et s'approcha de moi, avec un grand sourire. Je sanglotais.

"Non non! Pitié Pinkie, pas ça!"

"Laisse-toi faire."

Elle approcha le scalpel de mon flanc. J'ai fermé les yeux, serré les dents, et prié. Non pas pour qu'on vienne me sauver, c'était impossible. La fic semblait s'adapter désormais, aucune chance de la faire échouer non plus. Non, que quelque chose me tue maintenant! Une crise cardiaque! Aller! Mon cœur battait assez vite pour ça! Une rupture d'anévrisme, je ne sais pas! Pitié!

La boucherie allait commencer. J'ai senti le scalpel pénétrer ma chaire et commencer à creuser un sillon autour de ma cutie mark. La douleur des nerfs qui se tranchait était trop pour moi. J'ai hurlé.

Le scalpel s'arrêta, mais la douleur était toujours présente. J'ai regardé Pinkie à côté de moi, j'avais le regard embué par les larmes. Quel genre d'idée horrible venait de lui venir? Elle s'était arrêtée en plein mouvement, tenant toujours le scalpel enfoncé en moi.

D'un coup, elle bascula sur le côté. Elle tomba raide, sur le sol, comme une vulgaire figurine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer? Je suis resté quelques secondes, reniflant mes larmes, le regard incrédule braqué sur le corps de Pinkie, essayant de comprendre. Puis j'ai réalisé que j'avais une chance de m'en sortir, une chance que la fiction ne m'aurait jamais laissée. La fiction avait échouée!

J'ai hurlé, toutes sortes d'appels, du "À l'aide!" au "Pitié! Quelqu'un!" en passant par le "Je suis enfermé! Au secours!". J'ai hurlé pendant plusieurs heures comme ça. Pinkie ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Ma gorge était desséchée à cause de mes cris et de mes larmes qui n'en finissaient pas. La douleur était passée, la plaie avait commencée à cicatriser autour du scalpel, mais j'en avais assez d'implorer ainsi pour ma vie sans aucune réponse. J'avais perdu espoir. Bientôt, Pinkie allait se réveiller et finir son travail. Ou alors, elle ne se réveillerait jamais, et je mourrais de soif ici.

Je suis resté ainsi, attendant ma mort. Repensant à tout ce que j'avais fais, et au final pas grand chose. Des études ne débouchant sur rien, des potes que j'avais abandonné, et un monde qui m'avait fait miroiter pour au final me tuer. J'espérais que Pinkie ne se réveille jamais, qu'au moins personne d'autre n'ait à subir ça.

J'ai entendu un bruit étouffé au loin. Des sabots. Des cris aussi. J'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre que j'entendais réellement ces sons. J'ai relevé la tête, et j'ai recommencé à hurler, du moins j'ai essayé. Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, je m'étais cassé la voix. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment! Aller! Juste un petit cri!

J'ai poussé à fond sur mes cordes vocales, et je pue finalement émettre un son assez puissant, bien que ne ressemblant à rien.

Les bruits se sont arrêtés. J'ai retenté un appel. Rien. Plus de voix du tout. J'ai cherché un moyen, il fallait qu'on m'entende!

J'ai trouvé. J'ai penché la tête en avant, seule partie de mon corps non-attachée, et je l'ai balancé un grand coup en arrière contre la plaque sur laquelle j'étais installé.

Un "dong!" retentit alors. Coup de chance! La plaque où j'étais était en acier et non-accolée au mur! Une parfaite résonance! Dans ma tête aussi. Je faillis m'assommer.

Mon esprit dans le vague, j'ai entendu les bruits de pas reprendre de plus belle.

Ils se sont rapprochés, j'entendais quelqu'un crier mon nom. Une voix féminine que je ne connaissais pas.

Une porte s'est ouverte et les bruits se sont faits plus nets. Quelqu'un a accourue vers moi, une jument à la voix. J'étais soulagé, sonné, mais soulagé.

"Mon pauvre Groundy! Qui t'as fait ça?"

Groundy... Qui m'appelait comme ça déjà? Sa voix était douce et horriblement inquiète.

Mes entraves se défirent, et je me sentis atterrir délicatement sur le sol. On me tenait debout par magie, mes muscles étaient trop engourdis pour que je tienne par moi-même. C'était donc une licorne. Elle se positionna devant moi, me masquant la lumière, elle était un peu plus grande que moi. Mes yeux avait été exposés à cette lampe durant des heures, je ne pus la reconnaitre en contre-jour.

"Mon dieu! Mais tu es blessé!"

Je sentis le scalpel se retirer de ma plaie, la rouvrant au passage. J'ai regardé ma blessure, un mince filet de sang avait coulé le long de ma cuisse, mais rien de bien grave. Mon regard est tombé sur Pinkie. J'ai repris alors conscience du danger. Je me suis retourné vers la licorne en criant:

"Vite! Il faut..."

Mais je m'interrompis dans ma phrase. Je venais de reconnaitre la licorne en question. Ses longs cheveux noirs, son pelage gris, sa longue corne. Tout ces éléments ne me laissait aucun doutes.

"Mais comment tu...?" ai-je commencé, mais elle m'interrompit en me serrant dans ses pattes.

"J'ai eu si peur pour toi!"

Pas de doutes. C'était bien elle.

Infinity, une licorne créée dans une histoire d'un de mes amis brony, utilisée pour un RP, et finalement devenue la compagne de mon OC. Son étreinte me détendait et me fit oublier toute ma surprise et mes questions. J'étais bien entre ses pattes, et je lui ai rendue son étreinte.

Elle aussi était venue en ce monde. Elle faisait partie du fandom après tout, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que des éléments aussi isolés arrivent jusqu'ici. J'enviais un peu mon OC d'avoir trouvé un amour aussi fiable qu'elle.

Un bruit. Une sorte de "fwoup!". Je me suis retourné, redoutant ce que j'allais voir.

C'était Pinkie qui venait de faire ce bruit, sa coiffure s'était regonflée. Elle commença à bouger.

"Il faut qu'on parte d'ici!" ai-je fait à Infinity en la relâchant.

Elle sembla ne pas comprendre, ma voix tremblait, j'étais effrayé. Trop tard, Pinkie était réveillée et nous regardait, l'air surpris.

"Je suis où là?" demande t-elle.

Incompréhension, je crois que ce mot nous désignait tous à cet instant. Elle ne se souvenait plus? Du bluff?

Infinity comprit que c'était elle la responsable de mon état, et elle s'emporta.

"Alors c'est toi qui lui a fait ça!? C'est toi qui a osé lui faire du mal!?"

Son ton était plus que menaçant, elle était réellement furieuse, ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang, sa voix était plus grave, ses cheveux commençaient à s'élever au fur et à mesure que sa corne s'illuminait d'une lueur sombre. La pièce elle-même semblait basculer dans l'obscurité malgré la lampe juste à côté, ne laissant plus qu'elle et Pinkie de parfaitement visible. Elle et sa cible. Effectivement, mieux vaut ne pas énerver la jument de l'infini... Et bien sûr, blesser son étalon est le meilleur moyen pour la mettre en colère.

"Attends!"

Je l'ai retenu en plaçant un sabot devant elle. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je pense que Pinkie ne s'en serait pas sortie. Il faudrait peut-être que je songe à éviter de lier mes personnages à d'autres trop dangereux. Infinity me regarda curieusement.

Pinkie, elle, ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, elle semblait perdue.

J'ai hésité.

"Pinkie, tu ne te souviens de rien...?"

"Si tu parle de ma mémoire, je me souviens de beaucoup de choses, quand j'étais petite, ma rencontre avec les autres, quand on a battu Nightmare Moon, le premier gâteau que j'ai mangé, quand j'ai obtenu ma cutie mark..."

"Je te parle d'aujourd'hui!" l'ai-je interrompus.

"Ah, non. Absolument rien." répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Aucuns doutes non plus, c'était bien la vraie Pinkie. Avait-elle réellement perdue la mémoire? Le passage de la fiction dans le monde réel avait donc échoué.

Je me suis tourné vers Infinity, qui était restée là sans comprendre. Elle gardait toujours un œil noir braqué sur le poney rose.

"Infinity, dis moi... Comment m'as-tu trouvé?"

Quand elle vit que je m'adressais à elle, son ton redevint doux.

"On s'est inquiétés avec les autres, on a décidé de te chercher."

Les autres?

"D'ailleurs il faut leur annoncé que je t'ai retrouvé! Viens!"

Elle attendit que je vienne à ses côtés pour partir, mais je boitais à cause de ma blessure. Utiliser mes ailes dans un espace aussi confiné n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, elle usa donc de sa magie pour me déplacer à ses côtés. Je fis signe à Pinkie de nous suivre alors que nous remontions les escaliers de cette cave.

Nous avons débouchés dans une remise de SugarCube Corner où s'entassaient des kilos de farine et de sucre, et nous sommes sortis à l'extérieur, Pinkie sur nos talons.

Une fois dehors, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la place de Ponyville, où un groupe de poneys étaient rassemblé. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux! Tout ces poneys faisaient partis du RP auquel j'avais participé sur un forum! Dawn, petit alicorne rouge avec les cheveux blancs-blonds dorés. Strength Shockwave, avec sa crinière et son corps pourpre foncé, une licorne. Ce pégase bleu ne pouvait être qu'Herstern. Il y en avait tant d'autres! Je cru même reconnaitre l'OC de Willyjack, avec ses cheveux bruns, sa couleur marron claire, et son harmonica.

Ils furent tous heureux de me voir arriver aux côtés d'Infinity et commencèrent à se rassembler autour de nous.

Ils demandèrent ce qu'il m'était arrivé, pourquoi j'étais blessé, où est-ce que j'étais passé. Néanmoins, je ne leur ai livré aucune réponse. Au fond de moi, je savais ce qu'il fallait faire. J'ai pris un ton ferme et ai annoncé, en levant la voix:

"Il faut que je vous parle! À vous et aux éléments de l'harmonie! Il faut que nous allions chez Twilight!"

Ma phrase les calma. Ils commencèrent à chuchoter, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si important et pourquoi je ne pouvais pas en parler maintenant. J'ai demandé à Infinity de m'amener chez Twilight, et elle accepta, bien que je sentis qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

En chemin, nous avons croisé mon ami Blue, et je lui ai fait signe de nous suivre, alors qu'il semblait étonné par cet attroupement. Il nous emboita le pas.

Blue se plaça à côté de moi et me fit d'un ton sérieux et un peu effrayé:

"Il faut faire quelque chose!"

"Je sais quoi faire..."

"Quoi donc?"

Je me suis contenté de lui répondre:

"La vérité va éclater..."

Il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce que je voulais dire.

"Mais... Mais pourquoi!?" bafouilla t-il.

"Il faut agir... Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous avons peut-être même déjà trop trainé..."

Chez Twilight. Tout avait commencé chez Twilight, aussi bien cette histoire que le RP d'où étaient issues les personnages qui me suivaient.

Blue toqua à la porte, et Twilight nous ouvrit. Elle fut visiblement intriguée de voir tout ce monde devant sa porte.

"Je dois te parler." fis-je d'une voix résignée. "Et aux autres éléments aussi."

Elle me toisa du regard, puis fit une signe de tête à Spike derrière elle, et il s'empressa de sortir chercher les autres.

Blue remarqua alors ma blessure.

"Toi aussi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé?" fit-il à moitié paniqué.

"Cupcakes..." me suis-je contenté de répondre en baissant la tête.

Son regard passa de moi à Pinkie, qui sautillait, puis revint sur moi. Il était complètement effaré.

"Tu es sur que...?" hésita t-il en regardant le poney rose.

"Elle n'est pas dangereuse... Du moins je pense. Et pourquoi ce _toi aussi_?"

Blue prit une grande inspiration, comme si il avait du mal à le dire, un peu comme quand on affronte un traumatisme.

"Rainbow Factory..."

Je me suis contenté de fermer les yeux, me maudissant moi-même pour la lenteur de ma réaction. On aurait dû agir dès le début, pas attendre que les problèmes vienne!

Une fois que tout le monde fut rassemblé dans la bibliothèque, ce qui faisait un sacré paquet de poneys, Twilight me devança et pris la parole:

"Tu va enfin nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe?"

Son ton n'avait rien de bienveillant, elle était presque méprisante.

"Je vois bien que tu connais la cause de ces problèmes qui arrivent!"

J'ai soupiré, déçu de moi-même.

"Tu as raison... Je vais tout vous raconter... Mais je ne connais pas la cause, je connais juste les effets."

Elle sembla intriguée.

"Hé bien vas-y!"

J'ai demandé à Infinity de me relâcher, ce qu'elle fit. Je me suis avancé au milieu de la pièce, boitant toujours un peu. Il fallait que je fasse ce que j'avais toujours redouter: dire la vérité.

J'ai commencé mon récit.

"Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, moi et mon ami Blue Dreamer venons du monde des humains."

Tous, exceptés Twilight et Spike, furent choqués par la révélation. J'ai cependant continué sans m'en préoccuper.

"Là d'où je viens, il y a ce qu'on appelle la télé. C'est un moyen de retransmettre diverse choses partout dans le monde. Par exemple Pinkie, c'est comme si ton commentaire de la course était diffusé sur un petit carré posé dans les salons des poneys de tout Equestria."

Le poney rose commenta d'un petit "Ça serait génial!" en sautillant. Tout les autres étaient attentifs.

"La télé diffuse plusieurs contenues, les informations, les films et... les dessins animés. Un dessin animé est une histoire que des gens dessinent et animent image par image, créant des personnages et des situation fictives. Dans mon monde, un dessin animé a retenu mon attention. Il s'appelle..."

J'ai hésité. Tous semblait ne pas comprendre le rapport. Mon ami retenait son souffle.

"... My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ou encore Mon Petit Poney: L'Amitié c'est Magique."

Ça y était. Le secret était sortit. Mon ami souffla un grand coup, au bord de l'évanouissement. J'ai continué, il fallait en finir.

"Ce dessin animé raconte l'histoire d'une jeune licorne nommée Twilight Sparkle, élève de Celestia, qui part habiter à Ponyville et s'y fait des amis: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie et Fluttershy."

Lorsque j'ai évoqué leur nom, chacune eu une haut le cœur.

"Ensemble, elle battent Nightmare Moon à l'aide des éléments de l'harmonie. Voila l'histoire des premiers épisodes. Les autres se concentrent sur des petites histoires, principalement autour des six héroïnes principales."

Les épisodes me sont revenus en tête, et je crois bien que les larmes ont commencées à couler, une fois de plus.

"Vous êtes tous... Des personnages de fiction... Votre univers est en partie issue de l'imagination d'une personne nommée Lauren Faust."

Elle restèrent toutes sans voix, complètements abasourdies par ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. J'ai préféré continuer avant que certaines n'explosent de rage et de questions.

"Votre dessin animé a plu à énormément de gens dans mon monde, et une communauté s'est formée sur ce que nous appelons internet, et j'en fais partie. Nous nous nommons nous-même les "brony". Les bronies produisent chaque jour un nombre incalculable de produits sur votre univers. Dessins, vidéos, histoires, BD... C'est là qu'intervient le problème."

J'ai regardé Rainbow Dash.

"L'une des histoires les plus connue de cette communauté s'appelle My Little Dashie. Elle raconte l'histoire d'un humain qui trouve, prend soin, éduque, et aime comme un père pendant quinze années une Rainbow Dash retournée au stade de l'enfance, sans aucun souvenir. Ses amis viennent la chercher quinze ans plus tard, alors que dans leur monde ne s'est écoulé que quinze jours."

Dash me regardait avec des yeux ronds, écarquillés, et la bouche grande ouverte.

Applejack demande soudain:

"Attends attends sugar cube! Comment un truc imaginaire pourrait réellement se produire ici?"

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait parlée anglais, même les expressions commençaient à s'implanter, et certaines étaient même présentes depuis mon arrivée.

Cependant sa question me semblait insoluble. Les écrans n'étaient pas la cause, mais juste un panorama. Comment des situations imaginaires pouvaient alors arriver dans un univers... imaginaire également! Un déclic se fit. J'étais dans un univers imaginaire, et d'autres venaient ici. J'avais déjà entendu parlé de ce genre d'histoires! J'ai expliqué ce que je pensais alors être la vérité:

"Dans mon monde, il y a une théorie qui dit que tout ce que nous imaginons est crée dans un univers parallèle. Votre monde a été imaginé, il a été crée. Il en a été de même pour My Little Dashie. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui fait qu'elle a basculée dans votre monde, elle aurait due rester dans son univers. Et ce n'est pas un cas isolé, d'autres histoires se sont réalisées, ou du moins ont commencées."

"C'est ce qui explique la présence de tes amis, je suppose?" remarqua Twilight, toujours aussi froide. Son regard s'était même durcit.

J'ai regardé derrière moi ces poneys censés représenter mes amis. Ils me regardaient d'un air désespérés. Infinity aussi semblait incrédule devant mes paroles. Je l'ai regardé avec affection.

"Oui... Ils sont issues d'une histoire que nous avons créée avec des amis."

La jument de mon OC recula. Me regardant, l'air terrifiée. Je me suis contenté de lui murmurer:

"Désolé..."

Twilight annonça d'une voix ferme:

"Cela explique aussi certains comportement étranges! Et je sais ce qui provoque tout cela!"

Je l'ai regardé, l'air étonné. Elle avait déjà compris alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre la situation?

"C'est toi! Tout a commencé à partir en vrille depuis que tu es là! J'ai vérifié! Mes livres ont été modifiés après ton arrivée! Ce sont des humains qui nous ont imaginés, et qui ont aussi imaginés ces fameuses histoires dont tu parle! Que vous soyez là, a perturbé les dimensions! Toi et ton ami devez repartir chez vous!"

J'ai voulu protester. Ce n'était pas logique, des histoires s'étaient déroulées bien avant notre arrivée, comme Snowdrop ou le bannissement de Luna. Pourtant... J'y ai réfléchis à deux fois. Tout ce que nous avions eus de ces histoires étaient des souvenirs. Et Twilight disait que ses livres avaient été modifiés après mon arrivée. Se pouvait-il que le monde ait été modifié par notre arrivée, y compris dans son passé? Et si c'était notre présence même qui avait crée tout ça, l'endroit avec les écrans, le nouveau passé d'Equestria? Ce n'était plus seulement le futur de Ponyville qui était en danger alors, mais aussi le passé de tout Equestria!

Je n'y croyais pas... Pourtant tout concordait, elle avait sans doute raison. Non, en fait j'avais vu cette vérité bien avant, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Comment croire que votre présence pervertit le monde que vous aimez? J'ai dû m'asseoir pour encaisser le choc. Repartir? J'ai regardé Blue, il avait la bouche grande ouverte, il ne voulait pas y croire. On nous en demandait trop!

"Peut-être que Celestia trouvera une solution pour..." commença Blue.

Mais à ce moment se fit entendre une immense détonation venant de Canterlot, et un air qui était familier à Blue et moi monta dans les airs. La chanson du "trololo". En fond, on entendait même Celestia hurler "To the moooon!". Elle avait aussi été touchée, elle était devenue Trollestia. En temps normal, cela ferait rire n'importe qui, mais croyez bien que nous n'avions pas le cœur à ça. Nous étions juste horrifiés.

Ceci nous fit prendre conscience à Blue et moi que nous devions vraiment repartir. Notre présence était en train de détruire ce monde que nous avions adoré. Mais...

"Est-ce que cela règlera le problème pour autant?"

Twilight me regarda:

"Il faut tenter le coup. Au moins ça ne l'aggravera pas."

Elle avait raison. Je fit signe à Blue de venir à mes côtés. J'ai regardé chacune des ponettes présentes.

"Merci, merci pour tout ce que vous nous avez apportés! Sachez que dans notre monde, vous illuminez la vie de nombreuses personnes, la mienne y compris, et vous pouvez en être fières!"

Elles furent choquées par cette révélation. Quitte-à parler de la vérité, autant parler du bon côté. Je me suis alors tourné vers les poneys-RP.

"J'espère que vous retournerez dans votre monde. On est jamais à cour d'aventures à vous faire vivre sur le forum."

Ils semblèrent quelque peu bouleversés par ma phrase. Je me suis alors tourné vers Infinity, le regard navré.

"J'espère que tu retrouvera celui que tu aimes, et pas la vulgaire copie que je suis."

Quelque chose changea dans son regard, comme si elle venait de reconnaitre mon OC à travers moi.

Blue avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ne disait rien. Nous savions tout les deux que si il disait quelque chose, ce serait supplier pour rester ici, et c'est pourquoi il se tût.

Twilight soupira et repris son air habituel, elle semblait même triste de devoir nous faire repartir:

"J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous."

J'ai souri, laissant mes larmes couler à flot sur le sol de cette bibliothèque, comme si je voulais laisser un souvenir de mon passage ici.

"J'espère surtout que tout s'arrangera pour vous..."

Twilight ferma les yeux. Nous en fîmes de même. Il était temps pour nous de partir. J'aurais préféré un autre départ, organisé et dans la joie, non pas à la va-vite dans le chaos. Avec tout le monde qui nous dit au revoir joyeusement. Mais nous ne méritions pas ça, nous étions des fauteurs de troubles, nous n'avions pensé qu'à notre bonheur et non celui des autres en venant ici. C'est ce que je pensais, quand une voix se fit entendre:

"Merci! Merci de m'avoir sauvé de ma malédiction!"

C'était Infinity qui hurlait, les larmes aux yeux. Je me suis retourné pour la voir, j'étais étonné, et c'est alors que tous continuèrent.

"Merci d'avoir crée de superbes histoires!" "Grâce à vous, on est super potes!" "Les meilleures aventures dans le meilleur monde!".

Avec le sourire aux lèvres et en m'essuyant les yeux, je répondis: "Les gars! Bande d'idiots! Je pleurs déjà assez comme ça! Pas la peine d'en rajouter!"

Se faire remercier par ses personnages, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'unique, assez bizarre, mais au fond de très touchant.

Les héroïnes enchainèrent, toutes émues:

"Yeeeha! C'était une sacrée chose de vous avoir ici!"

"Plutôt cool! T'avais un certain talent en tant que pégase!"

"On s'est bien amusée avec vous!"

"Hmm... euh... C'est vrai que... vous étiez sympa."

"Les humains ne sont pas aussi rustres que le prétendent les histoires!"

Twilight, dont la corne brillait d'un éclat violet intense, nous dit, toujours les yeux fermés:

"Désolée... Vous auriez pu faire de bons Ponyvilliens."

J'aperçus une larme coulant de sa joue, puis la lumière me cacha son visage. Cette lumière que j'avais vue il y a un an, jour pour jour. Bon anniversaire, Ground Writer.

Un an après, j'allais redevenir humain. Onze mois pour Blue Dreamer. Le retour à la normal allait être dur. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose: Me souvenir de tout ça! J'allais être changé, pleurer sur le passé, je me connaissais. Mais j'en ressortirais différent.

Je me souvenais de la sensation quand j'étais devenu poney. Les épaules, les doigts, mon corps qui se rétracte. Maintenant, ce furent mes ailes que je sentis se rétracter. Mes sabots s'étiraient. Un flash. Puis plus rien. Le vide sensoriel. Plus de pensé, mais de la mémoire.

Twilight avait du dépenser une quantité astronomique de magie pour nous rendre notre apparence pendant le transfert.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Je voyais flou. J'étais allongé sur le sol, et je me suis mis en position assise. Je me suis frotté les yeux.

J'ai regardé autour de moi, il semblait que j'étais chez moi.

Je ne distinguait rien, mais je reconnaissait l'arrangement de couleurs. J'ai levé ma patte, ou plutôt ma main. J'avais cinq doigts.

J'entendis un bruit à côté de moi. Blue, ou plutôt Somebrony, se réveillait lui aussi.

"Bon retour dans la réalité mon vieux" lui ai-je dis, un petit pincement au cœur.

Il s'est relevé, m'a regardé. Sa première réaction fut:

"Ça fait bizarre de te voir sans tes lunettes."

Mes lunettes. Voila pourquoi je voyais flou. Laissées à Ponyville, tout comme ma vue de pégase. La vie redevenait normale.

Nous étions précisément dans mon salon, là où jadis Twilight était apparue, il y avait maintenant un an, m'entrainant dans la meilleure aventure de ma vie.

"Du coup, j'ai pris aucun souvenir..." remarqua Somebrony, tentant de faire de l'humour, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

"Est-ce qu'au moins c'était réel?" ais-je soupiré.

Somebrony tendit le bras, il glissa son doigt sur la table et me le montra. Il était couvert de poussière noire.

"Mon cher Hokar, est-ce que ça te semble réel?" me fit-il avec un sourire.

J'ai ri. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, j'ai ri. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé par mon vieux pseudo.

"Bon! Il va falloir faire du ménage!"

Je me suis relevé, avec difficulté. L'habitude de tenir à quatre pattes. Mon ami m'interpella:

"Comme ça? Tranquille?"

"De quoi?"

"Je te rappelle que tu es censé avoir disparue depuis un an! Et onze mois pour moi! Les gens vont se poser des questions, non?"

J'ai regardé autour de moi. La maison ne semblait pas avoir été cambriolée. J'ai réfléchis.

"Faut trouver une excuse... Du camping?"

Mon ami me regarda, l'air complètement incrédule.

"Tu peux répéter?"

"On a qu'a dire qu'on est partit en camping! J'avais envie de faire un retour à la nature, j'ai pris ma tente et je suis partis! Et je suis arrivé chez toi un mois plus tard pour te proposer de te joindre à moi!"

Il me regarda d'un air désespéré.

"Toi et tes idées farfelues! Ça va nous faire passer pour deux gros gays!"

"On affirme ouvertement qu'on regard MLP, alors bon, les critiques on s'en tamponne... Et t'as mieux à proposer?"

Il hésita.

"Hokar?"

"Hauru?"

"Je te hais!"

Nos vieux pseudos revenaient. Je retrouvais mon ami. C'était son habitude de faire ça quand j'énonçais une chose qu'il ne pouvait contredire, même quand ça le faisait chier. J'en ai conclus:

"Alors on va dire ça!". Puis j'ai réfléchis et ajouté "Oh! Mais j'y pense!"

"De quoi?"

"On a passé un an là-bas, t'es d'accord?"

"Oui... Et?"

"Et ben nouvelle saison! Toute une saison, toute une année de fandom à rattraper!"

Ce fût à son tour de rire.

"Tu changera jamais!"

Il faut avouer que cette perspective était plutôt plaisante, une sorte de petite compensation. Un retour à la normale pour deux bronies.

"Il faut absolument que j'écrive ce qu'on a vécu!" fis-je après un temps.

Il prit un air grave.

"T'es sur? Je veux dire, personne ne va y croire. Et tu as bien vu que tout ce qu'on imaginait existait... Tu veux vraiment recréer ce monde chaotique?"

J'ai regardé mon ami. Il était parfois de bon conseil, comme tout ami. Néanmoins, je crois qu'il me connaissait bien, vu qu'il eut un petit rire quand je l'ai regardé. Il savait ce que j'avais en tête.

"Personne n'y croira, ok, mais ça fera une super fiction, même si c'en est pas vraiment une. Et à bien y réfléchir... On ne pourra jamais empêcher les gens d'imaginer, surtout pour le fandom brony. Rien que de l'avoir vécu m'y fera repenser, donc ce monde existera quoi qu'il advienne. Autant rendre ses malheurs... utiles. Et je pense que notre histoire se termine bien, non?"

"On en sait rien, peut-être que les choses ont empirés là-bas!"

"Twilight nous aurait prévenue."

"Qui sait... Si elle a sombré aussi."

Le doute m'envahit. Avions-nous réellement détruit l'univers français, car ce n'était pas l'original anglais, de My Little Pony? Puis j'ai pensé à quelque chose.

"Il suffit d'imaginer que cela s'est bien terminé, non? Même si des milliers de monde dont nous imaginons une fin terrible se créent, il suffit d'en imaginer un avec une bonne fin pour savoir que nous les avons sauvés!"

Somebrony sourit.

"Les trucs dimensionnels, c'est vraiment ton trip toi!"

"Et comment!"

La vie a reprit son cours, on a surmontés les tracas administratifs relatifs à notre disparition. J'ai mis 6 mois pour réécrire tout cela. Je n'ai jamais été aussi rapide pour écrire une histoire, mais c'est parce qu'écrire la vérité est bien plus simple. Libre à vous d'y croire. Je n'ai aucune preuve physique de ce que j'ai vécu, mais je ne doute pas un seul instant que tout cela ait été réel.

Somebrony a trouvé son bonheur entre-temps, une petite amie qui, j'espère, ne le larguera pas de sitôt. Un travail également. Notre disparition n'avait fait du bruit qu'auprès de nos amis. Heureusement que nous étions connus pour notre capacité à prendre des décisions aléatoires, cela a évité bien des questions.

Pour ma part, je me languis de ma vie à Ponyville. Je sais que tout a été réel. Je me suis tellement habitué à ma vue de pégase que je porte maintenant des lentilles plutôt que des lunettes. Mes ailes aussi me manquent. Je me suis remis en question. Dois-je réellement continuer à écrire mes histoires, au risque qu'elles apportent une réelle peine à ces personnes dans un autre univers? En tant qu'écrivain et scénariste, aujourd'hui plus que tout, je me perds...


	18. Épilogue

Épilogue - L'amitié c'est Magique

Cinq ans... Punaise, cinq ans déjà que je suis revenu dans le monde réel. Finalement, j'ai quelques doutes qui se sont installés. Suis-je vraiment allé à Equestria? Je suis presque sûr que oui, et Blue, non, Hauru plutôt, me le redit en boucle, ce que j'ai écris s'est bien passé. Hauru s'est trouvé un emploi, et finalement ça a aboutit avec sa copine, et ils sont maintenant mariés.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait en cinq années? Pas grand chose. J'ai erré sur internet, comme depuis longtemps. Je suis resté brony, même si je me suis un peu éloigné du show et de la communauté. Disons que le fandom n'est pas assez productif pour qu'on n'en fasse pas le tour au bout d'un moment... Je ne pensais pas écrire ça un jour tient! Le fandom brony trop lent!

Je n'ai pas trouvé un emploi stable. Je n'ai pas finis mes romans. Je crois que je suis devenu amorphe. J'écris au présent.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui je me lève. Un autre jour. Je descend les escaliers. Ces vieux escaliers... Le salon, la salle à manger, avec ses chaises bien debout, comme à la veille. Cette maison trop grande pour une seule personne, qui plus est un geek. Je regarde le sol devant la cheminé, là où j'ai, il y a six ans, aperçu l'alicorne mauve qui allait m'entrainer dans une des meilleures aventures de ma vie, l'espace d'un an. Un frisson passe sur mon corps. Bon sang, que Ponyville me manque.

Un bout de papier traine par terre. Je laisse vraiment cette maison dans un état lamentable. Je ramasse le papier, au moins ça fera un truc que les souris n'auront pas. Je le prends, mais à peine l'effleure-je qu'il disparait dans un éclair violet. Je ne comprends pas. Je me frotte les yeux. J'ai rêvé? Ou bien... Je connais ce violet, je le reconnaitrais parmi mille nuances! Je reste à fixer l'endroit où était le papier sans comprendre. J'attendis quelques minutes.

Un autre éclair violet, et cette fois-ci un parchemin assez long apparait. Je le prends avec précaution, ayant peur qu'il s'échappe dans un nouvel éclair. Quelque chose est écrit, avec un écriture que je connais.

 _Ground! Enfin j'arrive à te contacter! J'espère que ce n'est pas juste un chat qui a activé le papier de détection que j'ai envoyé!_

 _J'ignore si tu as gardé ta mémoire à ton retour dans ton monde, donc je vais t'expliquer: Je suis Twilight Sparkle. Inutile de préciser d'avantage, je sais que tu me connais bien dans ton monde grâce à une émission. Tu as passé un an à Ponyville en tant que poney mais tu as dû partir il y a cinq ans à cause d'un problème que ta présence avait causée._

 _Lorsque tu es parti, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, mais ma mémoire, ainsi que celle de tout les habitants d'Equestria, a été modifiée, et même pour ainsi dire effacée._

 _Cependant il y a quelques mois, j'ai dû réutiliser mon sortilège qui redonne la mémoire, et je me suis alors souvenu de tout. Je me suis souvenu de toi et de ton ami. Vous étiez parfaitement intégrés. Je me souviens aussi du dégoût que vous possédiez pour votre monde. J'ai cherché un moyen de vous faire revenir à Equestria sans reproduire les mêmes erreurs, cherchant à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas._

 _J'ai finalement trouvé ce qui avait causé tout ces problèmes. Lors du transfert vers Equestria, ton corps avait été vidé quasi totalement de son essence vitale, c'est ce qui t'avais transformé en poney sous la pression de mon monde. Mais cela a aussi eu une autre répercussion: Il te restait un peu d'essence vitale, et elle n'avait pas été adaptée à Equestria. Je n'avais pas calibré mon sort pour transférer une autre personne, donc ton essence, propre à ton monde, ne s'est pas adaptée au mien, mais elle fut en quelques sortes compressée. Et elle commença à se régénérer, puisant dans mon monde, mais aussi dans le tient car elle y était toujours relié. C'est ce mélange qui a causé tout ces problèmes. Une essence est très proche d'une idée, et tout les problèmes qui sont arrivés sont des idées en rapport avec mon monde, mais qui viennent du tient. Tout cela est dû au mélange qui s'est opéré dans ton essence vitale._

 _Mais j'ai trouvé la parade! Si mon sort est adapté, il coupera les liens de ton essence avec ton monde et la reliera au mien. Plus aucune catastrophe n'arrivera, et tu sera de retour sous ta forme de pégase._

 _Alors maintenant, je te pose cette question: Veux-tu revenir? Et ton ami, lui aussi?_

 _Je pourrais réactiver la mémoire des autres habitants si tu reviens, tous se souviendront de toi. Si tu ne reviens pas, je les laisserais ainsi, c'est mieux. Je peux aussi ne pas la réactiver si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde se souvienne que tu es un humain. À toi de voir, mais pour l'instant répond à ma première question._

 _Pour me répondre, prends un morceaux du parchemin, j'ai laissé de la place, écris ta réponse, et brûle-le._

 _J'attends ta réponse._

 _-Ton amie, Twilight Sparkle_

Je relis le parchemin plusieurs fois. Je me pince durant toute la lecture. J'ai mal. Twilight vient bel et bien de reprendre contact avec moi. Mieux, elle me propose de revenir à Equestria! D'aller y vivre pour de bon cette fois!

Réfléchir, vite! Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose à perdre? Oui, mais j'ai tellement plus à y gagner! La réponse, il faut que je lui réponde d'ici peu de temps, sinon elle croira à une fausse alerte ou bien que le transfert à échoué.

Hauru! Je dois lui proposer! Le téléphone! Je le saisis et compose son numéro. Quelques sonneries. Décroche vieux, bientôt il sera peut-être trop tard!

Il décroche.

"Oui?"

"Hauru!"

"Oh, Hokar! Tu devinera jamais!"

Sa voix est euphorique. Il a reçu un papier aussi? Non... Twilight ne connait que l'emplacement de ma maison.

"Quoi donc?" fais-je un brin pressé.

"Je vais être papa!" fait-il d'une voix radieuse.

Le temps s'arrête. Je réalise. Moi je veux partir parce que j'ai plus à gagner en partant qu'en restant. Mais lui... Il a tout maintenant. Aucune raison de partir. Il a une femme, un emploi, des amis, et bientôt un enfant. Il est heureux... Qu'il soit heureux. C'était la raison pour laquelle je lui avait présenté le show, il y a maintenant bien longtemps, pour lui redonner le sourire, ce qui avait plutôt bien marché. Mais maintenant, il pouvait s'en passer.

"Hokar?" demande t-il devant mon silence.

J'essuie une larme qui coule.

"Bravo mon vieux. C'est bien ce qui t'arrive, tu le mérite, franchement."

"Tu viens à la maison pour fêter ça?"

J'hésite. Mais pas longtemps.

"Non Hauru. Je... Je vais y aller."

"Comment-ça?"

"... J'ai reçu un message d'une vieille amie. Je retourne la voir."

"Qui ça, je la connais?"

"... Plutôt oui. C'est moi qui te l'ai présentée. Je retourne la voir... Et je ne reviendrais pas."

"Pourquoi? Tu déménage?"

Sa voix a changée. Je devine qu'il fronce les sourcils de l'autre côté du combiné.

"Une vieille amie alicorne."

Silence. Je devine qu'il a compris. Il va répliquer quelque chose, mais je réagis avant lui.

"Tu passera quand tu aura le temps, je laisserais une lettre pour que ma maison te revienne. Une grande maison comme la mienne te servira plus qu'elle ne m'a jamais servie, à toi et ta famille."

J'entends sa respiration s'alourdir. Il est au bord des larmes.

"Tu... Tu va vraiment repartir? Sans revenir?"

"Ouais... Désolé de t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle alors que tu devrais te réjouir pour ton enfant. Mais je serais mieux là-bas. Et maintenant tu as aussi ta place dans ce monde, plus qu'à Equestria."

"Toi aussi tu as ta place... Tu l'as toujours eue, auprès de tes amis..."

"Regarde les choses en face. Tout le monde a avancé dans sa vie, je suis le seul à être resté à la traine."

Petit silence. Puis il répond.

"Alors c'est comme ça que ça se finit...? Après presque quinze années d'amitié? Après Hokardjo & Hauru Productions? Après tout... tout ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu t'en vas... d'un coup? Sans crier gare?"

"Ni aéroport" réponds-je du tac-au-tac avec un sourire triste, essayant de retenir mes larmes.

"... Je sais bien que je ne t'arrêterais pas..."

Oh que si mon vieux. Tu n'as jamais été aussi proche de m'arrêter en pleine action.

"... Mais tout de même, je veux te dire..." Il renifle. "... Merci. Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour tout le monde. Tu nous as tous fait sourire. Même si tu te dis égoïste, tu fais bien plus attention aux autres que tu ne le pense. Alors vas-y, si tu pense que tu sera mieux là-bas, pars. Pour une fois, pense à toi. Mais sache que si tu reviens..."

"La porte sera grande ouverte..." finis-je en pleurant. "Je sais bien..."

Petit silence alors que je pleurs. Alors tu vas me laisser partir?

"Tu sais..." me fait-il d'une voix brisée. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer..."

"C'est pas mon genre de pleurer." réponds-je en rigolant dans mes larmes.

"Non, pas vraiment" rigole t-il tristement. "Tu passera le bonjour à tout les poneys de ma part."

"À tout Equestria si il le faut. Toi dis au revoir aux autres de ma part. Et un brohoof aux brony si tu retourne dans un Meet-Up et que tu les croise..."

"Ok... Prends soin de toi..."

"Prends soin de toi, et de ta famille."

Petit silence. Je me rappelle de tout ce que j'ai vécu avec Hauru. Les conventions auxquelles on a participé, les discussions sur les mangas et les animés, les délires sur internet et skype, les parties de Counter Strike, Age of Empires et j'en passe. La découverte de MLP. Nos discussions sur les sagas MP3. Nos soirées RP. Nos onze mois à Equestria. Notre site internet avec nos créations. La bande de potes. Tout ça...

"Adieu Hokar..."

"Adieu Hauru..."

"... Merci... Julien..."

"... Merci à toi, Dominique."

Bruit de téléphone raccroché. Le bip en boucle signifiant que l'appelle est coupé. Mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas. Je prends un papier et j'inscris quelques indications. Puis je prends le parchemin de Twilight et j'écris ma réponse. Je déchire le parchemin, laissant le message sur la table. Je brûle le morceau avec la réponse. Je pleurs toujours. Un autre éclair violet surgit, apportant une réponse brève.

 _J'arrive!_

Voila... Twilight va venir. Je vais partir de nouveau à Equestria. Pour toujours.

Je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose... Que je dise au revoir aux autres. Au moins que j'explique. Je prends mon ordinateur et l'allume rapidement. J'écris une explication et publie le tout sur Facebook et tout les sites où j'ai des amis, aussi bien IRL que IG. Je dis la vérité, peu importe qu'ils me croient ou non, si ce sont mes amis, ils me croiront.

J'ai fait le tour des sites. Je ferme mon ordinateur pour la dernière fois. J'éteins ce PC remplis d'image de poney, avec fond d'écran, navigateur, icône et même certains jeux, complètement ponyfiés.

Un éclair violet plus important. Je sais que c'est Twilight. Je me retourne sur ma chaise, elle se tient derrière moi. Cette alicorne que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, du moins en vrai.

"Tout va bien?" me demande t-elle.

J'essuie mes larmes.

"Ça va aller." réponds-je en souriant.

"Ton ami ne vient pas?"

"Non... Il a mieux à faire maintenant, une place et une raison de rester."

Twilight parait déstabilisée.

"Mais... Tu t'en vas sans lui? C'est ton meilleur ami, non?"

"Oui..." fais-je la gorge serrée. "Et c'est pour ça qu'il le restera, même si je pars."

Twilight me considère du regard, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils à demi froncés , comme si elle réfléchissait.

"Je t'ai déjà posé cette question avant, mais je te le redemande: Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir rester à Equestria?"

Cette question... Je me la pose aussi figure toi, ma chère Twitwi. Mais maintenant j'ai dit au revoir, et même adieu. Je m'en vais.

"Oui."

Elle hésite, presque autant que moi. Puis finalement elle s'approche.

"Comme tu veux."

Je me met à genoux, ma tête à hauteur de la sienne. Sa corne vient toucher mon front et s'illumine. La sensation est différente cette fois. Je ne sens pas un drain, mais bien mon corps qui reprends sa forme de poney. Pourtant, en moi, quelque chose d'autre s'opère. Je me sens... Détaché du monde. C'est donc ça, quand notre essence même perd son contact avec son monde d'origine. J'ai franchi un pas. Un éclair violet. Absence de sens et de pensée, une fois de plus. Tout est pareil et différent à la fois.

Adieu mon monde. C'est la fin d'Hokardjo, brony, geek et otaku de "profession". Et revoilà Ground Writer, pégase écrivain, habitant presque ordinaire de Ponyville.

"Je veux dire, mais waouw! Quant tu as dit ça, je me suis d'abords fait "Quoi!?", puis ensuite j'étais là "Quoi!?", j'étais surprise, je n'avais jamais été autant surprise, à part peut-être cette fois où j'ai vu Twilight arriver à Ponyville et où j'ai fait "Aaah!", mais franchement, que tu vienne d'un autre monde où des milliers de gens nous regardent et que complètement par hasard Twilight tombe chez toi en ratant un sortilège de téléportation, et qu'elle te ramène sans faire exprès et qu'un cafouillage commence à tout faire partir en vrille, en plus que..."

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je précise qui est en train de parler. Elle est vraiment impossible à arrêter quand elle s'y met. Mais je souris. Je souris devant ce poney rose qui parle à un flux intenable, sous le regard à la fois exaspéré et amusé de ses amies.

J'ai donc choisi que tous retrouvent leur mémoire. Après tout, il n'y a que sept personnes qui savent réellement ce qu'il s'est passé, et peut-être Celestia et Luna. Il faudra que je demande à Twilight si elle les a mis au courant. Mais pour l'instant, j''ai mieux à faire. Ponyville se souvient de moi, et les poneys ont juste oubliés leurs souvenirs concernant les fictions.

Je demande une dernière chose à Twilight, qu'elle me laisse envoyer quelque chose dans mon monde. En fait, trois choses. La première est la seule photo de Blue que j'ai pu trouver sous sa forme de poney. Lors de la course, on le voit près du podium, plié de rire à cause de la victoire stupide que j'y avais fait. Au moins il aura un souvenir de lui-même à Ponyville. La deuxième est une grande photo que nous avons prise avec presque tous les habitants de Ponyville, une banderole au dessus de nous marquée "Félicitations Blue Dreamer!", pour son enfant.

Et enfin la troisième, vous êtes en train de la lire. Tu es en train de la lire Blue. Un dernier chapitre. Un épilogue que je ne pensais jamais faire. Publie-le pour moi Blue.

Merci. Merci à toi Blue, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Bonne chance. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible avec ta famille. Ne t'en fais pas, pour moi le bonheur est assuré à Ponyville.

Et tant que j'y suis, merci à ceux qui ont lus ma fiction, ou plutôt mon histoire, ma réalité.

Pour une fois, je n'ai aucun regret à mettre ce mot, définitif, sans appel. Je le dis, ou plutôt je l'écris, haut et fort:

"Fin!"


End file.
